Greetings From
by dee-nira
Summary: El tiempo cambia ciudades, hogares, situaciones e incluso personas y hillwood city no fue la excepción. Con la partida de Arnold a San Lorenzo al finalizar la primaria había dejado una vacío en la pandilla, en su mejor amigo y en especial a una rubia. 4 largos años pasaron haciendo que para la pandilla pasarán de la niñez a la adolescencia con 16 años actuales en preparatoria.
1. chapter 1

El tiempo cambia ciudades, hogares, situaciones e incluso personas y hillwood city no fue la excepción.

Con la partida de Arnold a San Lorenzo al finalizar la primaria había dejado una vacío en la pandilla, en su mejor amigo y en especial a una rubia.

4 largos años pasaron haciendo que para la pandilla pasarán de la niñez a la adolescencia con 16 años actuales en preparatoria.

G: sabes, me sigue pareciendo increíble que regreses o que quieras regresar hermano.-

A: yo tampoco lo creo y menos a mitad de año pero mis papás ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí en San Lorenzo y nos gustaría estar con los abuelos.

Además….. extraño muchas cosas de allá.-

G: no esperes encontrar lo mismo que hace años todo ah cambiado lo sabes incluso conmigo y …. Y phoebe.

A:sobre eso, yo sabía que terminarían juntos era demasiado obvio.

G: hay cállate shortman y me mejor dime, ¿Cuando llegas?

A:voy al llegar un fin de semana antes de entrar a la escuela para poner en orden mi antigua habitación y que mis padres se instalen.

G:oh hermano perdón iría a recibirte pero saldré ese fin con Phoebe y sus padres…

Te vería hasta el lunes…

Lo lamento en serio

A: ah no te preocupes en serio, tenía planeado poner en orden todo el fin de semana de todas maneras, nos veremos hasta ese día entonces.

G: si en serio perdón, aún así no olvides mensajearme cuando llegues a la ciudad ¿quieres?

S:¡Cariño! Baja la cena está lista

A: si mamá enseguida bajo.

A: sí prometo hacerlo, me tengo que ir

G: adiós hermano nos vemos en unas semanas.

Arnold terminó la llamada con su mejor amigo Gerald y salió a de su habitación dirigiéndose a cenar pudiendo percatarse de una conversación

M: mandaré la mudanza una semana antes y trataré de vender algunas cosas

S: cariño y tus padres…?

M: tranquila lo saben y les alegra que estemos de vuelta

A:pasa algo?

S: no cielo, al contrario todo va de maravilla, tu padre y yo ya tenemos listo todo

A:Y.. la escuela?

M:tu abuelo ya se encargó de eso, estarás en la misma que Gerald y dice que la mayoría de tus ex-compañeros están igual ahí

A: ……

S:¿Te preocupa algo?

A: no solo que es extraño volver, como decirlo, creo que aún no me lo creo y nose si estaré muy atrás por entrar a mitad de año.

M:no lo creo, si no confío en que te recuperarás además solo fueron 4 meses y las vacaciones navideñas.

S*con cara angustiada* mmmmm pensándolo bien si es mucho pero tienes tiempo y ayuda para recuperar esos meses.

A:eso esperó.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y ellos se encontraban en su vuelo hacia Hillwood y en pocas horas estaría en la puerta de casa de sus abuelos,volvería a ver rostros familiares, volvería al que fue su hogar de toda la infancia y el pensar eso lo emocionaba. En un parpadeo se encontraba frente de esa puerta verde siendo recibido por sus abuelos con sus padres nostálgicos por volver y el entusiasmado por ver a los inquilinos, a Abner y su Antigua habitación.

*Todo estaba obscuro y lleno de polvo y una que otra telaraña haciendo del lugar un poco tétrico de no se por el tragaluz que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, eso no le importo solamente soltó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia, hasta que alguien le hizo dar un pequeño brinco del susto*

A: ¡abuelo!-.solto un leve grito

P:pookie y yo lo tratamos de mantener lo más intacto posible, no quisimos tocar nada.

A: Mmmm así parece.

Tal como lo prometió mensajeo a Gerald diciéndole que había llegado a la casa de sus abuelos que estaba ansioso de verlo y que estaba nervioso por entrar a la escuela.

Su fin de semana se dedicó a renovar,cambiar y limpiar cosas de su antigua habitación dando paso a la tan esperada mañana del lunes,se levantó, duchó,vistió y arregló para bajar a desayunar, no era como que realmente tuviera ganas, los nervios no lo dejaban en paz.

A: ya me voy mamá *grito sin siquiera entrar al comedor*

S:¿no desayunaras? Tengo todo listo cariño

A:no mamá, almuerzo algo en la escuela

S:pero….

P:Déjalo el hombrecito está ansioso, no quiere llegar tarde a su primera misión *dijo guiñandole un ojo*

A: gracias abuela pero si mamá es cierto, me tengo que ir adiós mamá!

Grito cerrando la puerta y escabulléndose hacia la parada del autobús, esperaba el camión ansioso cuando de pronto un Mercedes Benz color plata se estacionó justo enfrente de él conducido por una chica con rasgos asiáticos de pelo negro totalmente lacio y hermosa tez pálida y anteojos cuadradas estilo hipster.

G:¡!Viejo!¡ ¿te vas a quedar todo el día parado o vas a subir?

Se nos hace tarde ¿Sabes?

A:¿Phoebe? ¿Eres tú? No lo puedo creer por poco y no te reconozco.-dijo mientras subía al auto y empezaban a conducir-.

P:oh Arnold no lo puedo creer que estés ¡aquí! Gerald no paraba de decir lo emocionado que estaba de que volvieras.

G:¡¡Phoebe!! Basta.-dijo un poco avergonzado.- y amigo acostumbrate a no reconocer a muchos, ya que han cambiado muchas cos…

P: más Helga-.susurro Phoebe un poco triste pero el comentario llegó a los oídos de Arnold sintiendo una ligera ansiedad por llegar.

G:... Bueno llegamos.

POV ARNOLD.

Al llegar y bajar del auto pudo ver que ya había muchos alumnos y grupos,a simple vista podía distinguir los distintos grupos social del colegio

S,H,SD:¡Arnold! ¡Viejo! ¡Amigo!

Esas voces se le hicieron conocidas, al voltear reconoció a un chico alto con cabello castaño lacio y una nariz peculiarmente picuda, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta verde típico de stinky

El siguiente chico era alto de aspecto tosco y algo regordete con una peculiar camisa azul a su lado estaba un chico bajo con cabello largo negro con una nariz extrañamente más larga de una común vestía una chaqueta de cuero y una botas blancas muy extraño para el outfit de chico rudo, esos dos debían ser Harold y Sid.

S: ¡Cielos! Por qué no nos dijiste que venías

H:Qué haces aquí? vienes de visita Arnold?

SD:Qué gusto verte de nuevo amigo

A:hola chicos-. Saludo entusiasmado repartiendo un típico abrazo masculino a cada uno "definitivamente me siento en casa"-. Lo Siento stinky quería que fuera una sorpresa y no no vengo de visita Harold vine para quedarme y lo se Sid igual me da gusto verlos de nuev...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un abrazo algo ajustado de los tres hacia él, a pesar de la edad no dejaban de ser esos niños que jugaban béisbol en el "campo Gerald" con una amistad sincera.

G: déjenlo, lo lastimaran antes de que acabe su día recuerden que es carne fresca, dejen algo para las chicas.-phoebe solo soltó una pequeña risa mientras tomaba de la mano del chico moreno.

SD: hablando de chicas, ya has visto alguna que te interese?

H: seguro que cuando veas a Lila te mueres

S: seguro dejaste algún corazón en San Lorenzo

Sólo se limitó a rascarse la nuca, se sentía un poco abrumado para tantas preguntas tan temprano

A: bueno la verdad….

Su respuesta se vio interrumpida ya que su atención y su mirada se dirigieron a dos autos llamativos que Iban llegando.

El primero un Ferrari California rojo y el segundo un Camaro Clásico Negro

Del primer auto salió una pelinegra con cabello largo ligeramente ondulado, alta, delgada, preciosa y perfectamente maquillada como salida de la más costosa revista de moda, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con negro estilo Dolce Gabbana con tacones, a su lado bajaba un chico castaño oscuro con tez color canela alto, robusto con la típica apariencia de jugador de fútbol americano pero vestía demasiado bien como si la pareja fuera a una pasarela de la más prestigiosa marca.

A: ella debe de ser Rhonda

G,P,S,H,SD: ssii

Lo dijieron al unisono, con un toque de fastidio y obviedad le pareció divertido la manera en que lo dijeron y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada hasta que el paro en seco al ver a la persona de copiloto salir del segundo auto.

Era una rubia alta delgada, con curvas o senos no exagerados como Rhonda o Lila con unos glúteos y piernas super bien formados, su rostro había cambiado su ceja se convirtió en dos "perfectas" cejas (según Rhonda ya que no necesitaba maquillaje para acentuarlas) que enmarcaban su mirada, seguía con la misma expresión de niña ruda enojada pero Arnold noto algo más, algo frío no sabía si era su mirada,sus expresiones o sus movimientos, su cara decía "soy la misma que conocistes" pero su ropa y su apariencia no. Su cabello lo cambio por un estilo suelto, revuelto sin orden pero al mismo tiempo viéndose perfecto, sin moño típico rosa, su conjunto era vestido azul marino con un escote discreto y sutil y de un largo deficiente dejando ver sus piernas; con unos Vans negros dándole la apariencia de niña popular y "perfecta"como ella lo llamaba antes.

Arnold solo reacción cuando un chico alto rubio, robusto, tosco, con expresión ruda y mirada asesina la tomó posesivamente de los hombros dirigiéndose a la entrada junto con la otra pareja.

A:¿esa chica era Helga?.- pregunto incrédulo, realmente no lo podía creer, él internamente esperaba verla y que fuera recibido con un insulto como en los "viejos tiempos" pero en cambio se sintió incómodo con ese cambio, sentía que algo le "faltaba"

P:si.-dijo suspirando pesadamente y con tristeza.- y Wolfgang.

A: ¿!Wolfgang?!-. La noticia lo había tomado de sorpresa, desde antes le sorprendió que el solo hecho de ver a Helga del brazo de un chico "cariñosamente" y que este la tome de manera tan posesiva lo saco un poco de sus casillas Sintiendo que esa 'incomodidad' aumentaba.


	2. Chapter 2

*FLASHBACK*

Unas horas antes de la graduación de secundaria cierta rubia se encontraba frente a la puerta de la familia Heyerdahl

Indecisa sobre si llamar a la puerta o no cuando…

P: Emmm Helga? Qué haces aquí?

H:yo … emm… solo pasaba tú sabes ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

P: has estado más de 15 minutos fuera de mi puerta, lo noté desde mi ventana.-quedando momentáneamente en silencio hasta que ella decidió tomar valor y hablar.

H:yo… nose… si tu-tu... recuerdas una plática que tuvimos sobre Ar...el mantecado?

¿Sobre mi pequeña obsesión?¿Sobre es….

P:si claro.-dijo interrumpiendo la, pues sabía que el tema le daba vergüenza y que no era tan fácil.-Qué pasa con el mantecado

H:pues me preguntaba que… que es correcto? Me refiero a que ocurre cuando ya no hay o ya no..

P:¿ya no producen tu sabor de mantecado preferido desde hace 3 años?-.preguntó phoebe con cierto aire divertido.

Helga se sorprendió un poco pero no lo dió a notar y simplemente respondió.- sí exacto. Me refiero a crees que deba esperar a que lo vuelvan a producir o solo dejar esa pequeña obsesión

P:¿pues ya te lo había dicho una vez que no? Es solo un alimento.-trato de sonar lo menos hiriente posible pues sabía que a pesar de los años no lo había olvidado.

Helga solo quedo en silencio pensando en lo que decidiría, Phoebe sintió que la había herido y preguntó.

P: Entonces con quién asistirá a la graduación?-.grave error, se arrepintió inmediatamente, ya que la expresión de Helga se volvió fría pero decidida y solo contesto con algo de altanería mientras se despedía con la mano y se alejaba.

H:Será una sorpresa, nos vemos.

*FLASHBACK*

Abrío los ojos y se dió cuenta que aún seguía en la ducha sumida en sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de ello se reclamó internamente, suspiro pesadamente,salió del agua,se apresuró en salir a vestirse y en arreglarse cuando fue interrumpida por su celular.

H:qué quieres?

W: buenos días para ti también-.era Wolfgang ella solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio esperando a que siguiera hablando-.paso por ti en 20 minutos

H: otro año, misma basura.

W:solo será este año, ya es mi último año y serás libre del estúpido trato aún que dejaste de tomarlo así hace tiempo.

H:como sea, te espero aquí, nos vemos.

Colgó abruptamente y continuó con su rutina, pasando los 20 minutos se escuchó el claxon de un auto tomó su mochila y bajó a la puerta principal notando una pequeña nota con dinero encima sabía que era De Big Bob o de Miriam pero no le importaba porque sinceramente las cosas no habían cambiado; a excepción de que su perfecta hermana se casó con el hijo del socio (Olga en versión masculina según Helga) de Big Bob haciendo que pasará de ser el imperio de Beepers a una compañía de telefonía y celulares por lo que Bob siempre estaba de viaje y Miriam en la "perfecta" casa de su "perfecta" hermana o encerrada en su habitación con alguna bebida por lo cual siempre está sola en casa.

Tomó el dinero y salío de la casa para toparse y subir inmediatamente en el hermoso Camaro Clásico negro.

W: Buenos días muñeca.- habló mientras le entregaba un vaso de café-. Supuse que no desayunarias nada

H: ¿si sabes que de no ser mi amigo no permitiría que me llamaras muñeca?-.respondió tomando el vaso y comenzando a beber de él.

W:lose pero esto terminara y serás libre al igual que enzó a conducir rumbo a la escuela.

H:no has pensado en decir la verdad, digo no es que me moleste digo al principio era molesto pero…-

W:nos empezamos a conocer y te acabe agrandando-.dijo con un tono divertido para fastidiarla

H:¿por qué no te mueres?-.contestó en tono ácido pero divertido-.sabes nunca pregunte y prometimos no tocar el tema de esto pero ¿a él no le molesta?-.pregunto de manera sincera y curiosa.

W:¿y a ti no te molesta ser tan estúpida y seguirlo esperando a pesar de los años?-.respondió mordazmente, Helga se molestó y optó por guardar silencio porque sabía que discutir entre ellos era apuñalarse en lo más bajo y salir heridos-.vez, por eso no tocamos nuestros temas.

Siguieron el camino a la escuela en silencio hasta que llegaron

H:como sea ya llegamos ¿Listo?-.preguntó en un tono decidido como si fuera a hacer la hazaña más grande del mundo

W: La pregunta es, tú estás lista ¿mi amor?-. Respondió de forma firme pero enfatizando el "mi amor" ella solo soltó un pequeño sonido de fastidio y comentó mientras ambos bajaban del auto.

H:que comience el show.

Bajaron ambos del auto ellos sabían que estando juntos soltaban cierto aire de prepotencia y altanería. El la tomo de los hombros y por instinto ella rodeó la cintura del chico,la pareja se acercaba a la otra pareja que bajó del Ferrari California rojo.

J: ¡Hermano! Que largas vacaciones ya te extrañaba.-el chico con apariencia de jugador de fútbol americano se acercó dándole un abrazo tosco y masculino a Wolfgang.

W:¡Jason!¡Viejo! Listo para nuestro último año?

Mientras los chicos conversaban otro grupo de amigos y en especial un chico rubio estaba muy atento de la pareja.

Algo que Helga no noto, realmente no había notado la presencia del amor de su infancia o de su mejor amiga, realmente desde que estaba con Wolfgang se acostumbró a llamar la atención y la mirada de todos de manera que ya no volteaba a ver si la observaban o no.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo el alboroto de todos los chicos informando que las clases habían comenzado.

A: ¿!Wolfgang?!-. La noticia lo había tomado de sorpresa, desde antes le sorprendió que el solo hecho de ver a Helga del brazo de un chico "cariñosamente" y que este la tome de manera tan posesiva lo saco un poco de sus casillas Sintiendo que esa 'incomodidad' aumentaba.

Los presentes lo miraron un pocos sorprendidos de su nivel de voz que uso.

SD: bueno nos tenemos que ir.

S:si nuestra primera clases es juntos.

H:nos vemos en el almuerzo

Los tres chicos se despidieron un poco incómodos y deprisa quedando sólo Arnold,Gerald y Phoebe.

A: asi que ¿Wolfgang?.- Arnold se dio cuenta de tu actitud y aclaro un poco la garganta soltando como un mero comentario.

G:si, es una larga historia-.él sabía que le había impresionado y no era para menos a todos les sorprende la primera vez.

P:larga,complicada y extraña historia. Mira tenemos la primera clase juntos los tres.-dijo la chica tomando un papel con sus respectivos horarios tratando de aliviar el momento y siendo interrumpido por la campana.

A:pero …..pero ¿Cómo pasó?-.preguntó sin poder contener su curiosidad mientras caminaban a su respectivo salón.

La mirada de Phoebe y Gerald se cruzaron de manera cómplice como preguntándose si sería bueno decirle o no.

G:creí que no que querías tocar el tema de ella después de Industria Futuro.- dijo mientras tomaban asientos detrás del salón para poder platicar mejor.

A: lose, se lo que dije pero jamás esperaba encontrarme con esta "sorpresa".-dijo un poco desesperado.

P:mira nose por donde comenzar-.dijo volviendo a mirar a Gerald con complicidad y con un ligero "¿Que hago?"en su mirada.

A:dejen de mirarse así y díganme ¿Cómo pasó?.-dijo un poco desesperado por la actitud de ambos

G:está bien viejo ¡Diablos! Bueno por dónde comenzar-. Dijo pensando.

P:creo empezó desde la graduación de secundaria, al principio ella nos dijo que no asistirá, pero terminó presentándose del brazo de Wolfgang,él por cierto pasaba a segundo y nosotros al primero.

G:si fue extraño porque se veían ambos incómodos pero al mismo tiempo muy comprometidos entre ambos-.Arnold solo prestaba atención a la historia.- todo empeoró cuando comenzamos el primer año ahí fue cuando Helga y Wolfgang se hicieron más unidos…

P: siempre sentí que fue culpa de Gerald y mi ya que desde formalizamos toda nuestra relación ,Helga se fue alejando más y más de nosotros algo que en la secundaria no pasó.

G:eso era porque en la secundaria Wolfgang no está o no le hablaba-.lo dijo tratando de reconfortar a su novia porque sabía que ella se sentía culpable de la actitud de la rubia.- pero si ella se alejó y comenzó a pasar más y más tiempo con él hasta un punto que eran inseparables.

P: Wolfgang la cambio, antes era bravucona y molesta pero ahora es... nose, fría… sin tacto y se convirtió en algo de las cosas que tanto detestaba y gracias a él.-Arnold miró a ambos pidiendo explicación ya que no entendió a qué se referían con lo último.

G:lo que trata de decir es que desde comenzó a salir con el cambio su forma de vestir,actitudes y trato de transformarla en chica "popular" y lo logró en gran parte gracias a que el es corredor del equipo y co-capitán del mismo.

P:ella también se ganó ese "título" por ser buena en deportes y por ser alguien imposible de conquistar o por quitar el estúpido dicho de que las rubias son estúpidas y delicadas a punto de peleas y puñetazos algo que muchos chicos encontraron atractivo.

G:entre ellos Wolfgang-.gerald soltó el comentario pero Phoebe lo volteo a ver con cara de "cállate no lo digas tan así"-. Y….y se volvieron pareja formal en un de las tantas fiestas de Rhonda y volviéndose la pareja ruda del colegio.

Su plática fue interrumpida por la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases así que los chicos se dirigieron a las clases continuas, internamente Arnold deseaba verla en algún pasillo toparla, mirarla pero no, ni siquiera sus clases coincidian y así su día avanzaba y el cambio de clases llegó la hora del almuerzo.

R:¿que tal tus vacaciones querida?-.preguntó de manera venenosa Rhonda a Helga mientras ambas chicas tomaban asiento a lado de sus "chicos" con sus respectivos almuerzos en una mesa central de la cafetería (claro si 1 jugo y ensalada se podía llamar almuerzo a lo que tenía Rhonda, pensaba Helga)-. Escuché que Wolfgang te mantuvo muy ocupada en su habitación.

H: sinceramente, creí que tú eras la ocupada encerrada en algún cuarto de hotel lejos de Hillwood con Harold-. Le contestó sin intimidarse con una sonrisa amplia en su labios por lo que Rhonda se limitó a guardarse sus palabras sabía que Helga sabía más de la cuenta como Rhonda de ella.

Finalizaron su pequeña "charla" tomando asiento y empezando a comer mientras escuchaban al capitán y co-capitán hablar de fútbol algo que fastidiaba a las chicas por lo que una se dedicaba a tomarse selfies y otra simplemente a escuchar y comer.

G:¿y que tal tus clases?-.pregunto al chico rubio mientras llevaban sus almuerzos y le indicaba donde había una mesa siendo reservada por la pequeña asiática.

A:bien, creo,creí que sería difícil o que estaría muy atrás pero entendí todo-. Dijo tomando asiento enfrente de ellos de manera que Phoebe y Gerald le daban la espalda a la mesa de la rubia y Arnold podía verla bien, podía ver su espalda y el como era recubierta por su rubio cabello y dándose cuenta el cómo ella veía al idiota que estaba a su lado, "que le ve a ese idiota" "por que lo mira así" se dijo así mismo aún que después se sintió de manera extraña al pensar así….

L: ¡Hola chicos!-.Dijo animadamente una pelirroja demasiado sexy frente a los 3, la pelirroja tenía su cabello largo de un rojo flamante con un rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas que ella no se molestaba en cubrirlas, su cuerpo era demasiado voluptuoso como si no dijera que solo tiene "16" vestía un hermoso sueter color aqua encima de lo que parecía un uniforme rojo de porrista. Arnold noto que aún conservaba esa honestidad y dulzura en ella pero al verla inevitablemente quedó boquiabierto.


	3. Chapter 3

P: Hola lila, veo que tuviste prácticas.- era extraño que lila estuviera ahí con ellos.

L:¡Oh Arnold! Cuando dijeron que había un chico nuevo jamás pensé que serías tú-.dijo su nombre con un pequeño grito mientras la chica se abalanzaba para abrazarlo brevemente para después separarse y mirar a los demás chicos apenada por ignorarlos y diciendo dulcemente-.lo lamento amigos, espero que su vacaciones y sus festividades haya sido muy placenteras.

Arnold había recibido el abrazo pero su mirada la llevo indirectamente a la mesa de la rubia esperando que haya visto o escuchado el alboroto del grito de lila, pero se decepcionó al ver que ella había ignorado todo eso por estar hablando con el "idiota" de su novio, que diablos le veía… un momento no debería importarme. Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no notó que la pelirroja se sentó a su lado decidiendo unirseles a los tres.

G:¿ahora que paso?-.lo decía en tono de fastidio como si pasara a menudo-.¿Volvieron a pelear?

"Así que tiene novio" pensó pero…

L: si, la verdad no lo entiendo se supone que es ella la capitana y mi mejor amiga.-su voz sonaba triste y con algo de enfadó.-se supone que ella debío estar en la práctica de esta mañana escogiendo a las chicas que formarán parte del nuevo equipo.

P:vamos no te desanimes,apenas es el primer día habla con ella.

L: no sirve hablar con ella siempre está ocupada con ella misma o con Jason.-dijo algo molesta.

A: ¿Jason?

G: oh sí, Jason Bolton ,mariscal de campo Capitán del equipo,de último año,chico "más guapo" y popular de la escuela-.su voz detentaba fastidio y cierto desprecio en "más guapo"-. Lo Siento viejo olvidaba que eres nuevo.

P:y no olvides que es novio de la chica más guapa, rica y popular de la escuela Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.-agredo Phoebe con el mismo tono que Gerald.

"Vaya cuanto narcisismo hay en esos dos"

L:si de no ser por Helga, Rhonda hubiera terminado desde hace mucho con el autoestima de las chicas del equipo y del colegio mismo.

A:¿Desde cuándo ellas se volvieron tan amigas?

L:oh no ellas no son amigas, de hecho Rhonda la ve como… como un rival.-"cómo diablos Rhonda considera rival a Helga".-solo se soportan por su novios.

"Auch,por alguna razón esa frase 'por sus novios' le había molestado"

G: hahaha si Rhonda sabe qué hacer un "escándalo" le costaría su linda carita o algún costoso vestido y a Helga le costaría su puesto de capitana.-lo dijo con burla como si sólo fuera algo banal, algo de 'pelea de chicas'

A:¿Capitana?

L: oh ella es muy buena en los deportes, el año pasado fue capitana del equipo de baloncesto y este año es del de voleibol.

Le pedí que fuera la nueva Capitana de nosotras pero se negó rotundamente.

La campana sonó anunciado el segundo tiempo de clases, todos los chicos se retiraban a su respectivas clases, y su plática había sido interrumpida, todos en la mesa se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia sus clases respectivamente, Arnold se sentía algo ansioso, ya que en todo el dia no la había visto por algún pasillo o chocado en alguna esquina, era más que solo verla. Quería escucharla, aún que fuera un insulto,y ¿por qué no? a solas con ella, sin 'èl' para ser específicos y realmente eso lo hacía sentir mal.

R:así que, ya te enteraste.-hablo tratando de llamar la atención de la única chica sentada enfrente de ella.

H:¿De que?.-contestó con un tono de indiferencia

R:Que hay un chico nuevo en el colegio y es de nuestro grado

H……-.su silencio fue un "y a mi que diablos me importa".

R:a que no adivinas de quién se trata.

J: cariño, me quedaré al finalizar las clases a practicar con el equipo ¿Me esperaras?-.dijo de manera amorosa e interrumpiendola

"El Chicó realmente la quería, la apreciaba,le gustaba, y daría hasta su posición por ella si se lo pedía pero eso obviamente no le convenía obviamente. Pobre idiota si supiera la verdad."

R:Agh y perder mi cita con mi masajista

La campana sonó anunciado el segundo tiempo de clases, todos los chicos se retiraban a su respectivas clases,Helga se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa junto con Wolfgang ya que no quieran presenciar una de la tantas peleas de esa pareja.

W:pobre Jason-.dijo mientras tomaba a Helga de la cintura para caminar hacia sus clases.

H:así que,¿también te quedarás?

W:si al igual que tú "mi amor"-.lo último lo dijo con intención de molestarla y de acentuar lo dicho ya que había gente alrededor en el pasillo

H: jajajajaja si claro "corazón" -.dijo con bastante sarcasmo

W:¿que no eres Capitana también?.-"diablos lo olvidaba"-.oye necesito un favor.

H:…mmmmm?

W:voy a verlo esta noche saliendo de las prácticas y necesito una coartada-.dijo mirandola de manera "suplicante" y nerviosa-.y también que te lleves el auto, te daré las llaves de todo incluso de mi casa si quieres ir a dejarlo.

H: mmmm bien ¿Y?-.lo miro enojada y en un tono de "y yo que gano"

W: todos tus almuerzos, antojos por 1 semana y entradas en primera fila a las luchas o algún partido que quieras.

H:3 semanas-.dijo regateando

W:semana y media-.dijo bastante serio como si amenazara a un novato.

H:está bien-.dijo resignada mirándolo severamente pero cambió su expresión a uno divertido y relajado-.más vale que sean buenos asientos zopenco.

Las horas dieron paso a la última clase del primer día que era literatura. Arnold al entrar al aula no encontró a nadie conocido ya que por lo general sus demás clases estaba acompañado por Gerald, Phoebe, Eugene, Sheena e incluso por Rhonda.

Pero no, en esta clase no vio a nadie conocido por lo que decidió sentarse un poco al frente y al centro como acostumbraba de chico.

Al sentarse y levantar la vista la vio entrar empujando un poco a un chico que le estorbaba, se sintió nervioso y empezó a mover un poco sus sus dedos sobre la mesa ,su mente se hacía un poco confusa ya que quería llamar su atención pero al mismo tiempo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, todo el día espero el encuentro pero jamás pensó en el ¿Que pasaría?.

La vio levantar la vista de su celular conectando sus miradas, ella se quedó un momento en shock parpadeo un poco (el por su parte dejó de mover los dedos para formar un puño y darse cuenta que le sudaban las manos y que estaba un poco "acalorado").

Por un momento Arnold vio todas sus "defensas" bajas y la mirada fría que tanto le habían dicho que tenía ella, dejará de existir, como si volviera al ver a la niña de 9. Pero no le duró el gusto ya que no sólo retomó su mirada sino que irguió su espalda acercándose a él.

H: Hey chico de la selva-.dijo mientras tomaba un asiento a lado de él (claro que el asiento estaba ocupado y Helga solo se limitó a decir 'estas en mi asiento' el chico Iba a protestar pero al voltear a verla cambio de expresión como de asiento).- Veo que finalmente volviste.

"Vaya no era lo que esperaba…'pensó ya que el saludo de ella fue muy casual,como si no le importara' la verdad nose lo que esperaba".

A:si, finalmente estoy en casa.

Entro el profesor a comenzar su clase pero sinceramente se perdió de la mitad de esa clase ya que no podía resistirse a no mírala, observó que su cabello caía más abajo de sus hombros que no tenía orden alguno pero que se veía estupendo, que su piel era lisa sin imperfección,peca o alguna base de maquillaje, que su cuello era largo y pálido, que las clavículas se le marcaba, y que su escote era demasiado… ¡!mierda¡! que rayos, la estoy observando mucho, va creer que soy un raro como mi primo o voy acabar con su puño en mi cara.

El profesor salió del aula,algo que Arnold no había notado hasta que….

H:ah sí qué volviste.- dijo con interés no como hace rato

A: sí, mis padres dijeron que sería bueno volver y la verdad solo estaba allá por ellos.

H:así que estás viviendo de nuev….

Su celular sonó,él observó como primero colgaba y volvía a retomar la conversación pero era demasiado insistente,vio que el contacto tenía por nombre "Wolf" y después de tanta insistencia ella decidió tomar la llamada.

"Que posesivo es (se incomodo un poco pero se reprochó a sí mismo)no me interesa, no debería escuchar una conversación ajena"

H:¡¿que!?-.contesto el teléfono enojada

"Le alegró un poco que ella le haya contestado así, pensando que, qué bueno era que esa parte no haya cambiado"

H:El profesor salió, que olvidaste decirme.-dijo ya un poco calmada.

"Oh tal vez ¿no?"

H: si,dije eso,pero no toodaa! la NOCHE!,¿qué creés que soy?.-volvió a decirlo enojada era más bien indignada.

"¿Cómo que toda la noche? No quiero ser mal pensado pero… pero a mí que me importa,de todas maneras son novios ¿no?-.decía tratando de convencerse y calmar su pensamientos.-Pero porque con ese idiota Helga"

H:¡Ugh! Okay, como sea, está bien.

"No me importa, no es mi problema, No me importa, no es mi problema… No me importa?"

A:No, si me importa.-dijo en un susurro más para si mismo.

Terminó la llamada como la comenzó enojada soltando de sus labios un "idiota"

En cuanto terminó la llamada el profesor entró "genial" pensó enojado de no poder preguntarle qué carajos había sido esa llamada, por suerte solo faltaban unos escasos minutos para que acabara la clase y el día con ella,Helga se levantó casi corriendo, como queriendo evitarlo o querer salir rápido "¿Salir rápido? no debo de analizar tanto las cosas si no quiero molestarme" pero él fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

A:así que-.dijo soltandola,sobando su propio brazo un poco nervioso.-¿sigues viviendo Donde siempre?

H:sí, así es Shortman.-contesto caminando junto a él rumbo a la salida "¿Shortman?, vaya eso duele más que los apodos"-.¿y tu?

A:si también-.le alegró que la pregunta tuviera un poco de interés y curiosidad sobre el.- te parece si,si,¿caminamos juntos a casa?

H:Y Gerald?

A:El está con Phoebe, creo que regresan siempre juntos.

H: hay Arnold es que, es que yo ya tenía planes.-dijo un poco culpable

" Oh y vaya planes, así que si era lo que yo pensaba,¿por eso tanta prisa por salir?.eso le enojó de sobremanera, no sabía si era por el rechazo, por sus pensamientos o por sus sentimientos.. un momento ¿Sentimientos? Si definitivamente sí mis sentimientos.

A: mmm como sea Helga, nos vemos.

Se fue muy enojado dejándola parada y dando vuelta para ir a su casa.


	4. Chapter 4

POV HELGA

Las horas dieron paso a su preferida y última clase ,literatura. Revisaba su celular para confirmar la hora con Lila para que sus equipos no chocarán en los ensayos de esa tarde, antes de entrar al aula empujó a un chico ya que le estorbaba la entrada.

H:muévete inútil.- el chico sólo tropezó dedicándole una mirada de odio, ella pasó de largo mientras ella volvía al celular para leer el mensaje de Lila con la respuesta pero al levantar la vista su mirada chocó con la de él, lo vio ahí sentado en la misma maldita posición que usaba de niños "¡Mierda! ¿Que diablos hace aquí?¿Cuando llegó?¿Porque sigue teniendo esa sonrisa de Adonis? Ahhhhh(suspiro internamente) ¿Por qué sigue igual de guapo? Oh mi amor volviste,sabía que te volvería a ver" se dió cuenta que se quedó en shock ahi parada así que pensó "niña tonta, piensa, que vea que Helga G. Pataki cambio" eh irguió su espalda.

H: ¡Hey¡ chico de la selva.- camino a una butaca a su lado, lamentablemente se dió cuenta que estaba ocupada así que -.Estas en mi asiento-. El chico la miró mal pero al voltear a ver y darse cuenta que era ella se quitó, era obvio y ella lo sabía se quitaba no porque le tuvieran miedo a ella (bueno en parte sí) si no que sabían que si se metían con ella, se metía Wolfgang, si se metía Wolfgang se metía Jason y si se metían los capitanes se la tendrían que ver con todo el equipo.- veo que finalmente volviste.

"Oh Helga estúpida es la primera vez que lo vuelves a ver en años y le dices eso aghhh, ¡criminal! ¿Porque soy así?"

A: sí, finalmente estoy en casa.

"Su voz, cambió, oh Dios mío todo el cambio (se dió su tiempo de admirarlo) está más alto, sigue delgado pero no "flacucho" como el idiota de curly (observó que vestía unos jeans entallados con una camisa de cuadros a rojo y negro con converse negros),su cabello sigue rubio largo y despeinado hacia arriba…¿seguirá oliendo igual de bien? Que rayos ya no tengo 9, su preciosa voz aaaaahh"

Entró el profesor al aula llamando la atención de la rubia que admiraba al rubio fugazmente mientras lo analizaba, la clase comenzó pero a minutos de su comienzo Helga sintió una mirada, volteó de reojo y se dió cuenta que era el.

"¿Que rayos me ve? ¿Me veo mal? Qué le pasa, ¿Por que me puse esto?, Oh me está mirando, oh amor mío, dime qué tengo que hacer para tener para siempre tu mirada así amor mío,¿por qué solo una mirada tuya me hace sentir asi?."

El profesor salió diciendo a sus alumnos que continuarán con la actividad dejada a realizar.

" Dios no se ha dado cuenta que no hay profesor, tengo que hacer algo, debo hablarle,necesito saber si se quedará o solo será breve, necesito saber si me dejara nuevo"

H:¿así que volviste?.-" genial sonaste muy interesada, pensará que eres una rogona"

A: sí mis padres dijeron que sería bueno volver la verdad solo estaba allá por ellos

"Así que si es permanente su regreso, oh no puede ser, dime que no es un sueño destino"

H:Así que estás viviendo de nuev…-.su celular encima de la mesa sonó.

"Noooo destino" reviso el contacto "que quieres Wolfgang" colgó ante dos intentos de llamadas insistentes.

H: decía, así que estás de nuevo en Sunset Ar….

La tercera es la vencida y contesto la llamada

H:¿!¿Que?¡?-."por que me molesta en algo tan importante"

W:¿está en clases?

H:El profesor salió, que olvidaste decirme.-Sonaba exaltado, así que relajo el tono de voz, pues sabía que no la molestaría si no fuera importante

W:dijiste que esperarías unas horas con mi auto ¿No?, Bueno…. Cambio de planes volveré a este al amanecer.

H: sí dije eso, pero no ¡TODA! la noche ¿Que cres que soy?-."creé que soy su maldito 'parking' personal , si le pasa algo al auto ¿que voy a hacer?"

W: ¡Vamos! Confío plenamente en ti, además es preferible que pedirte que vayas por mi en la madrugada.

H: ¡Ugh! Okey, está bien, como sea.

"Oh rayos, vaya que tendrá un larga noche, pobre Bran"

Terminó la llamada con un tono de incomodidad por no querer saber detalles pero se podría interpretar como enojó pero realmente no quería saber lo que hacía con su lindo chico.

H: idiota

Agradeció que el profesor entrará inmediatamente ya que le era incómodo que el amor de su vida escuchara una conversación telefónica con el que es su "novio", pasaron minutos para que la clase terminara y con eso que ella se levantará rápidamente pues necesitaba buscar rápido a Wolfgang a contarle eso o vomitaria de los nervios o colapsaría o algo si no se lo contaba a alguien y quién mejor que él.Pero algo la detuvo,sintió que algo la tomaba de su brazo jalandola dándose cuenta que era el que provocaba todas esas emociones.

"Vaya qué fuerte se a vuelto"

A:así que.-dijo soltandola la verdad se veía nervioso.-sigues viviendo donde siempre

H:sí así es Shortman.-"¡Criminal! suena peor que un insulto, perdón no sabía que eso sonaría tan mal, pero no lo voy a insultar.Okey Helga repara las cosas".-¿y tú?

A: si también.-"así que si volvió con sus abuelos, bien"-.te parece si..¿si caminamos juntos a casa?

H:y Gerald?-."Dios mío qué estúpida eres Helga no preguntes y acepta"

A:El está con Phoebe, creo que regresan siempre juntos.

Lo que el rubio no sabía es que ella sabía que Gerald estaba en las pruebas para ser aceptado al equipo (ya que había escuchado a Wolfgang hablar sobre ellos y por qué vio la lista de los chicos que haría las pruebas) y Phoebe en la junta sociedad de alumnos ya que era la presidenta de segundos años, solo pregunto para hacer tiempo.

H:hay Arnold es que yo, yo ya tenía planes.-"No puedo, hay mi amor no puedo irme soy la capitana y tengo que ir por el auto si me voy tendré que regresar y que pereza"

A:mmm Como sea Helga,nos vemos-.dijo de manera cortante,enojado para darse la vuelta bruscamente eh irse de ahí dejando a la rubia parada.

La verdad la rubia no esperaba la siguiente respuesta y menos en el tono que lo había pronunciado pues la verdad creía que lo tomaría a la ligera,pero se dió cuenta que por primera vez en su vida lo había rechazado y que a lo mejor eso lo había molestado.A la rubia le dolió eso pero no se quedó ahí a compadecerse ya que desde hace rato decidió que necesitaba ver a Wolfgang a contárselo.entró de nuevo a la escuela, se dirigió primero a sus deberes entrando al gimnasio para dar las pruebas que tendrían que pasar las chicas para poder ingresar, pasaron 2 horas se apresuró en finalizar todo para salir en busca del chico, se dirigió a los campos de fútbol sin importarle cambiarse su revelador uniforme (ya que contaba con una camiseta y unos shorts deportivos de lycra demasiado ajustado) o ducharse. Lo encontró aún supervisando los ejercicios de los chicos al igual que Jason, Wolfgang se percató de la entrada de la chica al campo, por lo que decidió ir a recibirla.

W:Muñeca.-dijo en voz alta y abrazándola,lo hacía para que los nuevos observarán y se alejaran de ella, para los demás chicos se podría denominar 'marcar territorio' pero para él era un "sígueme el juego" y para ella era un "alejame a esos perdedores".

H: cariño-. Contestó de manera entusiasmada como toda novia y le ofreció un beso en la comisura de los labios, claro que para los demás, en el ángulo que lo veían era como si le hubiera dado prácticamente un besos frances (claro que ya se habían besado antes pero solo cuando de verdad era necesario llevar esa mentira más allá, e incluso todos ya sabía que ella ya era "suya")

Lo que ignoraban este par de rudos rubios era que un moreno los miraba,analizando todo lo que pasaba, planeaba decírselo a su amigo como un simple chisme,"como desearía que Arnie viera esto para que crea todo lo que decimos y no estamos exagerando" pensaba.

Después de todo eso, él regresó a los suyo y pasados unos minutos todo finalizó dejando el campo vacío,los chicos se retiraron a las duchas, las gradas se vaciaron también ya que estaban ocupadas de niñas embelesadas por los chicos dejando solo a una rubia impaciente apresurando a su "novio" por medio de mensajes de texto, por lo que no se percató que un chica asiática se sentó a unos metros de ella esperando igual a su chico, ella no la noto hasta que.

G:Princesa no debiste esperarme-.dijo mientras subía las gradas hasta llegar a su novia.-debiste ir a casa a descansar

P:no podía, esperaba ansiosa saber el como te fue.-dijo abrazando a su novio

Helga al escuchar esa voz rápidamente se alejó del lugar, no porque los odiase o les tuviera resentimiento si no porque para comenzar era incómodo ser el mal tercio siempre le pareció así y por qué tenía miedo de que en algún momento él o ella la comenzará a atacar con preguntas de manera que ella flaquearia y soltaría toda la verdad incluyendo la suya y la Wolfgang lo cual sería muy perjudicial y vergonzoso para ambos.

Lo que ella no sabía es que la pareja sentía que esas actitudes se debía a un odio o desprecio de ella o algo transmitido por su novio, ya que algo curioso había ocurrido el año pasado con el moreno; Gerald había hecho las pruebas para entrar al equipo y lo había hecho demasiado bien incluso para ser novato algo que le daría el puesto seguro pero Wolf hizo movimientos para que no lo aceptaran, no lo hacía con malas intenciones si no que sentía que si estaba cerca se daría cuenta de cosas, de su mentira con "su" Helga ya que sabía que la novia de éste era muy amiga de ella.

Ya abajo en las gradas suspiro aliviada de que se hubieran retirado rápido, volteó y observó que él se Iba acercando a ella por lo que decidió alcanzarlo y retirarse juntos al estacionamiento mientras conversaban.

H: volvió.- soltó sin previo saludo o algo parecido.

W:¡¿Que!?, Es en serio, ¿Hablamos del "sujeto"? vaya y entonces ¿por qué esa cara?-.helga hizo una mueca

H:No es como yo lo esperaba, no es como yo lo quería y bueno también por las circunstancias.

W: Mmm ya veo.-dijo pensativo ya que sabía que el regreso de el le traería problemas pero tampoco quería lastimar a su amiga y cómplice.

H:siento que vomitare si estoy cerca de él, es como si cada vez que lo veo sintiera un pinchazo en el corazón.

W:sigues enamorada de ese idiota con cabeza de balón.-dijo divertido mientras veía el drama de su amiga.

H: sí carajo.

Su plática fue abruptamente interrumpida por un claxon del lado de la entrada del estacionamiento, provenía de una camioneta Jeep con piloto de tez apiñonada con cabello castaño claro de ojos azules como los de la rubia.

W: Bueno, llegaron por mi-.dijo mientras nos se acercabamos al Camaro, el abriendo la puerta trasera del auto para dejar sus cosas, cerró el auto y le entregó las llaves a la chica.

H:No hagas estupideces,cuídate y cuídalo-.dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y miraba de reojo a la camioneta.

Esto se lo decía porque la última vez que salió con Bran,Wolf le llamó a las 4 de la mañana algo ebrio diciéndole que necesitaba que fuera por él a los muelles porque los papás del pobre Bran estaba muy asustado de que no llegara ah y por qué el chico es 2 años menor que el teniendo la misma edad que la rubia 16.

W:Lo haré-.dijo mientras se retiraba apresurado al otro auto no sin antes gritarle-. Ten el desayuno listo.

Helga solo levantó el dedo de enmedio en dirección hacia el. Después de ver que él subía a la camioneta y ambos se Iban ella subió al auto y comenzó a conducir a su casa pues empezaba a oscurecer.Llegó a casa, bajó del auto, bajó las cosas de ambos, noto que la maleta de él tenía ropa de cambio para el día siguiente "vaya que planeó todo", cerró el auto asegurándose 2 veces de haberlo hecho bien finalmente entró a su casa pasó por la sala y cocina para asegurarse que estaba sola "como siempre, nose por qué sigo revisando".

POV ARNOLD

-Hermano, nos vemos en la parada, tengo algo que contarte - Con ese mensaje de su mejor Amigo empezó el día pero a pesar de ello estaba enojado, desesperado pues después del rechazo de la rubia él empezó a idear e imaginar muchas imágenes ,escenas y situaciones. Así que enojado azotó la puerta de su casa en señal de despedida dirigiéndose a la parada y justo como lo dijo su amigo estaba ahí parado

G:Buenos días Arnie-.dijo mientras los recibos con su típico saludo, pero notando su mal humor.

A:Hola Gerald-.contestó sin ánimo

G:¿sucede algo?

A: Ya hablé con ella

G: Y ¿que paso?-. Creo que será mejor no decirle lo de ayer, algo me dice que es mejor no decírselo.

A:Pasa que detesto al imbécil de su novio-.Gerald al escuchar eso se quedó un poco desencajado pues no sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar eran celos y un poco de odio

G:okey, Hermano, ¿Te sientes bien?.-Dijo mientras subían al camión.

A:no, la verdad me enoja mucho verla con él o imaginarla… imaginarla con él-.dijo bastante indeciso si decirlo así o no y nervioso por saber como lo tomaría su amigo.

G:así que ahora te agrada?, te gusta?. vaya estás jodido.-Arnold solo puso cara de "vaya gracias amigo que apoyó" como respuesta-. Lo siento aún que ahora te duela pero es la verdad.

A:¿Y por qué lo dices?-.preguntó de manera estúpida ya que el igual sabía el por qué.

G: para empezar es novia del chico más imbécil de la escuela.- (por imbécil se refería al que arregla todo a puños) esto le volvió a molestar a Arnold-.y para terminar y por lo que me contaste, ya le rompiste el corazón a Pataki en Industrias Futuro.

A:eso no es cierto-.Gerald lo miro de "en serio quieres que te lo explique"

G:Le hiciste tragarse sus palabras delante tuyo y que dijera que fue solo un 'calor del momento', Arnie pusiste palabras en su boca cuando ya se había confesado que te amaba y seamos honestos haya sido verdad o no.-Dijo interrumpiendolo ya que Iba a hablar tratando de defenderse.- para que Pataki haya dicho algo así, debió ser muy difícil para ella.

Arnold solo quedo en silencio analizando lo que su amigo le había dicho porque era verdad, ahora que lo veía había sido insensible y sólo había pensado en si mismo.

"¿Porque me fui? No debí haberme ido ¿Se habrá olvidado de lo que dijo ese día?¿De verdad está enamorada de Wolfgang? Que imbécil soy"

Sumergido en sus propios auto reclamos y algo inconsciente bajo del autobús para caminar a la escuela.

G:Me deprime verte así

A: losiento.- respondió, moviendo un su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y con un tono de voz más animado preguntó-.¿Y qué es lo que ibas a contarme?

G:Ah sobre eso…-ahora con lo que su amigo le había dicho no podía llegar y decirle "a oye vi a tu problema amoroso agasajarse en el campo de fútbol" así rápidamente se le vino a la mente lo siguiente-.Ayer me queda a participar en la prácticas para el equipo de Fútbol

A:En serio,creí que te habías ido a casa con Phoebe.-respondió un poco sorprendido porque sinceramente el día de ayer no sabía dónde estaba su amigo solo le dio esa respuesta a la rubia para que aceptara.- ¿Y qué pasó?

G: Pues las hice excelente según mi precioso criterio-.siguió la plática mientras caminaban ya por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo a sus casilleros.- y finalmente me aceptaron solo que el día de hoy me dirán qué posición ocuparé.

A:Vaya se ve que estás entusiasmado.

G:llevo un año tratando de entrar, es una larga historia.

El moreno Iba a empezar a relatar la historia del cómo habían Sido sus intentos pero desde lo lejos un alto rubio tosco le gritó.

W:¡¡Johanssen!!-.grito acercándose a ellos.-Tomarás mi posición de corredor y yo me convertiré en Receptor, felic….

El rubio de ojos verdes no prestó mucha atención a la plática, a la felicidad de su amigo o el cómo finalizó esa plática ya que su mirada desde que llegó el chico se enfocó en su cuello ya que este estaba cubierto por dos hematomas realmente marcados y con un color morado rojizo profundo y alrededor pequeñas marcas rojizas que bajaban de su cuello a su pecho.

Arnold no soporto y de manera muy descortés se retiró de esa conversación que jamás formó parte,dejando a los chicos desconcertados y el por su parte muy enojado, muy fuera de sus casilla, con ganas de golpear lo que se cruzará.

"No puede ser era verdad lo que pensaba ayer, imbécil, porque con ese idiota Helga,¿Por qué no yo?"

Su día continuó cómo empezó, de mal humor golpeando todo lo que se le cruzara.

L:¿Le sucede algo a Arnold?.-preguntó lila a Gerald ya que en clase de Historia Universal le había respondido de mala manera al profesor. Estos dos Compartían Química en ese momento.

G:Tiene problemas con una chica-.contesto arrepintiendose "mierda, no debí decir eso".

L:¿Tan rápido? Y ¿quién es? ¿La conozco?

Tal vez pueda ayudar.-lo decía de manera curiosa y sincera ya que siempre fue amable como de niña y se ganaba cualquier chica de cualquier círculo o grupo social por lo que los chismes y las amistades de las chicas llegaban a ella.

G:la verdad es complicado y no puedo decirte Lila perdón.

Las horas de clases dieron paso al almuerzo por lo cual Arnold estaba llegando a la cafetería con Eugene ,Sid y Stinky (extrañamente Harold se había excusado con el pretexto de tener un "castigo") sin darle importancia los cuatro decidieron que comería juntos ya que Arnie no quería ser mal tercio con su mejor amigo pero al entrar a la cafetería vio algo que fue la cereza de lo que había visto en la mañana.

Vio a Helga sentada arriba en una mesa con Wolfgang entre sus piernas mientras reían divertidos, Arnold de nuevo no soporto, estaba harto por qué no podía hacer nada y aún así el coraje lo carcomía por dentro.

A: losiento, se me quitó el hambre.

Dicho esto salió del lugar dejando a sus amigos desconcertados pero sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

Para mala o buena suerte de Arnold,no vería bien a solas a Helga hasta el jueves antes del almuerzo ya que a esa hora era su segunda clase de literatura de la semana, no sin los disgustos de verla en los brazos de él por los pasillos o en los almuerzos,algo que arruinaban su día.

Su semana pasó lenta,hasta que llegó el día jueves, para ser exactos la clase que ansiaba para poder verla, tomó el mismo asiento que la vez pasada, la vio entrar se veía igual de hermosa según él, ya que llevaba unos jeans entallados de cintura alta con un crop top rosa y tacones altos del mismo color.

La miró embelesado mientras se acercaba con intención de sentarse a su lado.

H:Hola Arnoldo.-dijo en tono dulce.

La siguió observando pero recordo el porque toda su semana estuvo de tan mal humor, volviendo a enojarse de manera que no noto el tono de voz que uso y volviendo a recordar las marcas del cuello de su novio, enojado de que esos mismos labios provocaran los moretones solo atino a contestar.

A:no necesitas sentarte a mi lado todas las clases.-contestó enojado y cortante

H:¿Qué te ocurre?

A:Nada, tampoco necesitas hablarme si me odias como antes lo hacías.-dijo tratando de utilizar el tono y las palabras más hirientes que encontrará.

H:¡Pudrete Shortman!

"Tras escuchar eso Arnold se arrepintió de haberla tratado como la trato y de haberle dicho lo que le dijo, recordando la plática de esa mañana con Gerald, que si era verdad lo de Helga ahora con esto solo la alejaría más y más"

Trato de hablar con ella al día siguiente pero ella lo evitaba o lo ignoraba y cuando no era eso Wolfgang acaparaba su atención,pasaron dos semana con la misma rutina, de ella de ignorarlo y evitarlo y el de enojarse cada vez que los veía juntos que para su desgracia era cada almuerzo y rara vez en los pasillos o cuando acompañaba a Gerald a sus prácticas y era ahí cuando más se enojaba ya que la veía siendo abrazada, cargada e incluso besada por él, toda esa tortura o/y rutina durante esas dos semanas dieron paso a un mes irónicamente cursi, febrero.


	5. Chapter 5

POV HELGA

El golpeteo insistente de su puerta principal la hicieron levantarse aún dormida a ver qué es lo que sucedía, no se había dado cuenta que eran las 6 de la mañana osea 3 horas antes de entrar a la escuela y que aún seguía un poco obscuro afuera.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico rubio rudo con su chaqueta colgando en uno de sus hombros, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una actitud muy relajada y melosa.

W: Geraldine, preciosa ¿Que tal tu mañana?.-dijo mientras entraba a la casa de la chica.

H:odio que me despierten tan temp…

.-iba a seguir reclamando hasta que lo vio en la luz del interior y se percató que todo su cuello estaba marcado.-¿Otra vez? ¡!Wolfgang¡!

W: ¡aguarda! ¿Dios, en serio se ve tan mal?-.dijo mientras se alejaba de la rubia enojada y se dirigía al baño a observar su cuello.- carajo , oye perdón, dije que no volvería a pasar pero…

H: las voy a cubrir.-en tono resignado lo dijo mientras se acercaba a una pequeña bolsa de maquillaje.

W:¡No! Espera no…-la cara de ella decía enojo e ira pura, ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía ya que siempre cuando tenía sus citas nocturnas llegaba con pequeños hematomas en el cuello, rasguños en la espalda o simplemente adolorido con sus labios hinchados; en la escuela obviamente todos creían que era Helga la que le hacía ese tipo de cosas, al principio le enojaba por el que pensarían los demás de ella o lo que dirían a sus espaldas pero Wolfgang le prometió que la protegería y que haría que el que dijera algo lo haría tragar sus propias palabras, Helga acepto ya que sabía que si fuera al revés la situación él la apoyaría.-Por favor , es algo como muy muy especial para mí.

H:Bien pero te juro que si alguien me dice algo o escuchó algún rumor iré personalmente a golpear a Bran.-amenazó bastante seria y molesta

W: Bien lo prometo, además siempre lo he hecho muñeca.-lo primero lo dijo mientras levantaba su mano en señal de juramento pero continuo con un tono fingido de enfado.

H:Como sea volveré a dormir.-haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida hacia él dirigiéndose a escaleras arriba.

W: no, aguarda, como agradecimiento quiero invitarte el desayuno pero para ello tenemos que arreglarnos para salir temprano y llegar a tiempo a la escuela.-la chica hizo un puchero de estar harta pero analizó la propuesta.

H:¿lo que yo quiera? y ¿Todo lo que quiera?.-"valía la pena si él lo pagaría todo".

W: Si geraldine.- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Así que con esta propuesta en pie por parte del chico los chicos se ducharon, arreglaron y vistieron;no era raro para ellos saber en dónde está cada cosa de su casa o que alguna cosa personal ya estuviera ahí porque ambos tenían el mismo problema de que siempre estaban solos así que se hacían compañía mutua.

Salieron a las 7:45 de la casa de ella, rumbo a una pequeña pero linda cafetería, dónde desayunaron mientras él le platicaba su noche sin mucho detalles y ella sobre sus problemas con el chico cabeza de balón.

W:y dices que ¿te dejo parada después de decirle que no?.-pregunto tratando de entender la situación.-Que estupidez

H: si lose no entiendo, por un momento cruzó por mi cabeza que eran celos o algo asi, pero es imposible jamás sentiría el algo por mi.

W:pues que idiota, más bien que idiotas los dos.-la cara de la chica cambió a un "¿Y por qué yo?".- ninguno ha puesto verdaderamente esfuerzo para acercarse o tratarse de otra manera

H:eso no es cierto, yo si lo intente.

W: Declararse en una azotea de un edificio no es intentarlo. Vamos admitelo siempre fuiste muy pesada con el. Ábrete a él como lo hiciste conmigo, sé amable,sé dulce, se la Helga que eres conmigo algunas veces, demuéstrale que lo quieres pero que de verdad quieres no por obligación claro.

H: y ¿Si me vuelve a rechazar y a romper el corazón?

W:al menos sabes que ya lo intentaste ¿No?.

Helga pasó el lapso de la cafetería a la escuela pensando en lo que le había dicho.

Analizó si realmente podría tener con el algo más que un "crush", si tal vez tenía oportunidad de que le hiciera caso porque verdaderamente es muy difícil haber esperado por él 4 años y no recibir nada a cambio y sobre todo él la había rechazado ese día, la había hecho retractarse por lo que ella confesó haciéndolo pasar por un 'calor del momento'.

Llegaron a la escuela como siempre con la misma rutina saludando a la otra pareja hasta que un comentario la trajo de vuelta.

H:¡Joder Helga!.-mencionó Jason al ver el cuello de su amigo al separarse de su saludo y volteando a ver a Helga que por el mome estaba sonrojada lanzando una mirada de "Te lo dije" a su novio.

W:Basta Jason sabes que le molesta que comenten.-amenazó en tono serio pero agregó lo siguiente con complicidad.-Ya sea tú o el colegio así que ya sabes que hacer tú y Lila.

Esto significaba que las porristas y los jugadores tenían que poner en alto muy bien sus oídos para escuchar cualquier rumor o bullicio sobre ellos esto sucedía más con los de primer año ya que no conocían las "reglas" del colegio, esto no solo ocurre con Helga o Wolfgang, sino que aplica para Rhonda y Jason para Lila e incluso para la sociedad de alumnos ya que necesitaban saber lo último de lo último.

En la plática de los chicos, Rhonda desde que vio el cuello del co-capitán le lanzó una mirada de "Lo sabía" pero esa respuesta era con cierta incertidumbre ya que se sospechaba que algo escondían por respuesta ella respondió con una mirada que significa que si abría la boca ella también lo haría.

R:Ayer ya no tuve la oportunidad de decirte que el chico que había llegado.- soltó como comentario para alivianar el momento incómodo y la pequeña pelea con miradas, mientras sus chicos hablaban.-Pero era Arnold querida.-dijo tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en su facciones

H:Ya lo se.-Se esforzó en sonar casual y como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido

R:¿porque suenas tan normal?, creí que te alegraría, después de todo siempre supuse que te gusta..(Helga rápidamente la miró de manera asesina interrumpiendola)

H:Lo que hayas supuesto antes ahorita es algo sin importancia princesa.-lo dijo muy molesta pero tratando de que no hablara más de la cuenta.

R:Como digas, sabes a la que sí le alegró a diferencia tuya fue a Lila.-contestó de manera hiriente volviendo a poner atención a las respuestas físicas de la rubia y justo lo que esperaba ya que al mencionar a Lila Helga inmediatamente volteó su mirada bruscamente a ella con el ceño fruncido y el puño cerrado "Te tengo".-Si en serio, pasó todo el almuerzo con el eh incluso ya intercambiaron números, te lo daría …. Pero veo que no te interesa.

Helga bruscamente se dió la vuelta para caminar por los pasillos en busca de su primera clase dejando a ronda con sonrisa victoriosa y a ella muy furiosa.

Mientras está plática se llevaba a acaba, otra más amigable se efectuaba al mismo tiempo

J:¿Y qué te parecieron los chicos?

W:Entraron mejores que el año pasado y aceptamos más que el año pasado.- miró mal a su amigo, ya que él por sí solo había aceptado a Gerald al equipo para después excusarse con un "por el equipo"

J:Vamos, no es para tanto o ¿acaso tienes celos del chico?

W:pfff Celos ¿Yo?.-para respuesta ante la mirada del otro chico que era retadora.-Bien para demostrarlo, le daré un calurosa bienvenida al novato.

J:Dile que será corredor , explicarle el resto y lo que tiene que ser para poder entrar

W:Bien.- contestó de mala gana mientras empezaba a trotar para alcanzar a su novia.

W: ¡Geraldine¡.- gritó y alcanzando la en un pasillo no muy lejos de su primera clase.

H:¡qué!.-Contestó molesta

W:¿Que pasa?.-la miró desconcertado.- Alguien te dijo algo ¿Dime?

H:Nada.con voz apática

W:Pataki.-insistió de forma seria.

H:El camarón con pelos jamás va a cambiar.

W:¿Por qué, qué pasó? Muñeca, no llevamos ni 30 minutos de escuela y ya estás enojada.-dijo con fastidio y rodando los ojos.

H:Va a quedar enamorado otra vez por la maldita "señorita perfección".-con voz enojada,dolida y melancólica al mismo tiempo.

W:No lo digas así.-trato de sonar como un apoyo para ella pero la chica seguí sumida en su tristeza.- Geraldine tú me contaste que muchas veces arruinarse sus intentos de citas ¿No?

H:Si pero eso fue 7 años y era una niña estúpida.

W:Estúpida o no impediste que formalizarán ¿O no?, Además tú lo dijiste eran niños

H: Si, lo impedía pero jamás logré la otra parte, gustarle y si, ya no somos niños y por lo mismo la Princesa tiene oportunidad de "llamar" su atención.-lo primero lo dijo con ironía y lo otro lo dijo enfatizando "llamar su atención" mientras sostenía sus senos para hacerle saber a lo que se refería.

W: tú también tienes oportunidad de llamar su atención.-trato de sonar de manera de apoyo mientras pasaba sus manos por su pequeña cintura.

H:Sí, claro.- en lo que ella respondía, el chico localizaba a un par de amigos con la mirada a la distancia del pasillo (y mirando de reojo a Helga que lo miraba con curiosidad), mientras sobaba su cuello y abría un poco más su chaqueta que cubría este mismo le dijo.

W:Necesitas un empujón y si siente enojo sabremos que son celos .-dijo apartándose de ella en dirección a los amigos a lo que Helga respondió "no te atrevas" muy enojada pero no podía detenerlo ya que el chico estaba muy cerca de ellos y por el grito de este llamando la atención del par.-¡¡Johanssen!!.-grito acercándose a ellos

W:Tomarás mi posición de corredor y yo me convertiré en Receptor, Felicidades novato lo lograste.-esto lo decía mientras observaba de reojo al rubio y antes de que acabara de hablar el chico bruscamente se volteó alejándose a grandes zancadas de ellos, el y el moreno se quedaron sorprendidos. Wolfgang por qué no lo podía creer en verdad eran celos "cielos Helga felicidades también,pero vamos a tener problemas" y Gerald por su parte se sorprendió porque jamás pensó que él actuara así por un arranque de celos (porque sabía que eran celos y que su amigo era muy Pacífico o nada impulsivo) ya que el igual se había percatado del cuello del chico pero a él no le dió importancia porque ya lo había visto otras veces pero lo analizo y se dió cuenta que sería un golpe fuerte para Arnold.

Por su parte Helga su día había comenzado y continuado con cierta tristeza dejándola en lapsos muy largos en los que se perdía en sus pensamientos, preocupando y sorprendiendo a los chicos a su alrededor por su extraña ausencia.

P:Helga…-dijo tímidamente la chica tratando de llamar su atención.En ese momento las chicas tomaban juntas la clase de cálculo, pero era extraño que se hablaran porque ni aún que coincidieran lo hacían, solo que esta vez a la chica le preocupo mucho su actitud ya que suponía el por estaba así.-¿Estas bien?

H:Ah… ¿Que?.- dijo algo desconcertada volteando a ver a su antigua mejor amiga.

P: preguntaba si te encontrabas ¿bien?.-como respuesta solo obtuvo un cabeceo afirmativo por parte de la rubia.-Segura, si puedo hacer algo por ti y el mantec...

H:Estoy bien querida,no necesito de ti ni de nadie princesa.-contestó muy enojada ya que ella quería olvidar el tema y ella se lo recordaba, le dolía hablarle así a ella pero sentía que si llegaba a ceder flaquearia y acabaría llorando, la asiática solo guardo silencio un tanto triste pero observando su comportamiento.

Sus horas de Helga dieron paso finalmente al almuerzo por lo cual se dirigió en compañía de Rhonda hacia cafetería pero esta última se excuso diciendo que no tenía hambre que necesitaba aire fresco y que si le podía inventar cualquier cosa a Jason, claro que está mentira barata no se la tragó Helga por lo que se limitó a decir "No seas tan obvia Lloyd" a lo que la pelinegra le levantó el dedo de enmedio dejando ver su perfecto manicure en el aire mientras se alejaba muy lejos de la cafetería.

Ella por su parte al llegar a la cafetería fue levantada y cargada por su novio, el cual había llegado con Lila.Su novio la cargo y la llevó a una mesa sentandola arriba de ella abriendo delicadamente sus piernas para acercarse y susurrarle a su oído.

W:Son celos muñeca.-su anterior acompañante se sentó en la mesa que sentó a su rubia y justo había llegado Jason sentándose frente a Lila.

H:¿En serio?.-dijo feliz (soltando una pequeña risa) y sorprendida con un poco de esperanza.-¿Porque como actuo? No lo puedo creer.

W:Pues creelo, al parecer tienes oportunidad Pataki.-dijo esperanzado a su amiga.

H:Ay no, no no.-"niña idiota ahora el chico pensará que eres una zorra".-no

W:¿Que ocurre?

H: Debemos terminar

W:¡Que! ¿por que?

H:No lo entiendes esto afectará mi "asunto", no podré progresar.-lo decía mientras bajaba de la mesa y con un tono de voz preocupado.

W: tenemos un trato, además no son nada.

H:aún….

W:No, no te lo permitiré y sabes por qué. Por yo soy el primero en sacrificar sentimientos y no precisamente míos así que tú también sacrifica algo o mejor aún que sacrifiquen algo por ti.- Dijo molestó y tratando de hacerla comprender.

H:Tu no me mandas.- "quien se cree en ordenarme algo"

W:Quieres apostar.- dijo amenazante mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo.

Helga seguiria protestando ya que al enterarse de los celos de Arnold abría para ella una nueva puerta de esperanza pero la campana interrumpió aquello anunciando el segundo tiempo de clases.

En el transcurso de su semana seguía con su rutina pero también con las discusiones con Wolfgang, no eran graves ni tan espontáneas como la vez de la cafetería pero se ponían serios al hablar de sus sentimientos y los que estos traerían consecuencias para el otro, pero esto llegó a su fin con la conclusión de que no se discutirá más, no sé hablaría más serio del tema hasta Helga avanzará con Arnold de cualquier manera, mientras tanto seguirían con su mentira y apoyándose el uno al otro en lo que necesitarán, después de todo eran amigos que solo jugaban a ser amantes.

Tan sumergida en sus problemas con Wolfgang y sentimentales no se había percatado de que en toda la semana no había visto al chico de sus sueños en todo esa semana ni por los pasillos ni en un clase hasta que observó su horario de clases dándose cuenta de que era jueves y que su siguiente clase era literatura junto con él a solas.

Camino a la clase se detuvo un momento para poder acomodarse un poco sus ropas y arreglar su cabello mientras veía su reflejo en su teléfono apagado con un leve brillo de esperanza en su mirada "Vamos Helga siempre has esperado una pequeña oportunidad, una señal; bueno pues este tu momento" y decidida a acercarse a Arnold entro al salon, localizado a su amado cabeza de balón, él levantó la vista y la miró embelesado unos segundos "¡Si! Me está mirando como la última vez aún no cambia su mirada" pensó mientras se dirigía a un asiento vacío a lado de él con intención de tomarlo.

H: Hola Arnoldo.-dije en un tono dulce pero sin dejar de lado el apodo para que sonara más casual.

La observó sentarse, Helga sentada empezó a sacar sus cosas "oh dios me ama tanto que no sabe qué responderme ,dios me sigue mirando, bien Helga habla es tu momento" pero todo esto se derrumbó abriéndole de mala manera un poco su corazón cuando por fin habló.

A: no necesitas sentarte a mi lado todas las clases.- "su voz decía estar enojado, no enojado no, furioso conmigo pero ¿por qué?"

H:¿Que te ocurre?.-sus ojos se tornaron un poco vidriosos y su voz se quebró un poco algo que Arnold no noto por su enojo, dije desconcertada hasta que recordó lo de esta mañana.

A:Nada, tampoco tienes que hablarme si me odias como lo hacías antes.-su voz seguía sonando con enojo pero ahora con resentimiento, como si estuviera herido o dolido por ella.

H:¡Pudrete Shortman!.- "dije a un punto casi gritando, no me importo que voltearan, pero eso me dolió, me dolió y mucho.

¿Porque nunca me da la oportunidad?¿Porque nunca me le puedo acercar?".Y con este dicho se levantó abruptamente del asiento y se fue a sentar más al frente y más cerca de la puerta.

"No le voy a dar el gusto de verme llorar y si así va ser, pues que así sea".

Al día siguiente Arnold la busco en un pasillo tratando de hablar con ella.

A:¡Helga!.-dijo en un tono alto un poco triste y exaltado mientras hablaba con ella en su casillero.

H:Estoy ocupada Shortman.-contestó muy seca y de forma cortante mientras azotaba su casillero cerrándolo volteandose abruptamente como consecuencia; moviendo su cabello y desprendiendo un poco de su perfume y dirigiéndose a su clase continua.

Intento buscarla en el almuerzo pero era inútil ya que todo el tiempo estuvo con Wolfgang (incluso los dos alejados del grupo habitual de chicos), hubo un momento en lo que hablaron de lo sucedido y Wolfgang se limitó a abrazarla y consolarla.

W:no creí que sus celos lo convirtieran en alguien tan impulsivo.

H:no me duele lo que me lo dijo, si no el como lo dijo, como si me odiara.

W:No te odia solo está muy celoso.

H:Te dije que esto no me dejaría avanzar.

W: Escucha si te quiere… si logras hacer que te quiera le importará una mierda pasar por sobre mi para estar contigo y lo sabes.-dicho esto la abrazó de manera melosa regalandole un beso en la frente.

Lo que estos chicos ignoraban es que esa escena fue vista por el chico cabeza de balón de Helga.

En su nueva plática acordaron que llevaría eso celos al límite al punto de que tuvieran dos opciones que él se viera obligado a reclamarle a Helga y ella pudiera sacarle una disculpa e incluso que sacará sus sentimientos a flote o que se enojaria al punto de odiarla o de olvidarla cosa que haría bajar de la nubes a Helga (según ella) y finalmente lo dejaría ir y ella se resignaria a pedir un último beso de despedida.A si que su plan (muy idiota en palabra de ellos pero que aun así pretendían realizar) era vender la imagen perfecta de novios melosos y "exhibicionistas" que se suponía que tenían que ser mientras ella lo ignoraba pretendiendo que no le importaba y su plan Iba de maravilla,incluso en las prácticas del equipo de fútbol americano ya que al no estar en el plantel educativo podían ser un poco más obvios con abrazos,besos, jugueteos y demás muestras de "amor".

Con este plan en marcha, como rutina y tortura para todos pasaron volando dos semana dando paso al mes más irónico, el mes del amor y la amistad,Febrero.


	6. Chapter 6

Febrero llegó con un festejo que Rhonda Lloyd y el comité de sociedad de alumnos tenía planeado para festejar el 14 de febrero para segundos años.

POV ARNOLD

Se encontraba en clase junto con Lila. cuando Phoebe, Rhonda y otros dos chicos que no conocía interrumpieron su clase para anunciar algo.

P: Gracias profesora por permitirnos hablar con nuestros compañeros, Estamos aquí para informarles...-dijo en tono formal y dulce la asiática pero había Sido interrumpida.

R:Para invitarles a una fiesta que se celebrará este viernes 14 de febrero en mí preciosa casa en conmemoración de San Valentín.- lo primero lo había dicho rodando los ojos ya que le desesperaba la tardanza de Phoebe en anunciar "su" fiesta.

P:el propósito de esto es recaudar dinero y una firma por asistencia para poder solicitar y pagar la excursión de nuestro equipo de fútbol a un partido estatal.-Esto lo habían planeado solo la sociedad para ese propósito, la excentricidad de querer hacerlo en la casi mansión Lloyd fue mero capricho y cinismo de Rhonda y por hacer quedar bien a Jason siendo ellos dos los anfitriones de dicha fiesta.

R:Los boletos y la recolecta de firmas lo podrán pagar y realizar con los capitanes del equipo o con nosotras 3 y por favor vayan de etiqueta no queremos nada de…-

"Nosotras 3 ¿Y la tercera?" Y como impulso volteó a ver a Lila pensando que ella era la tercera chica a cargo (esas semanas de tortura de ver a Helga con ese idiota lo habían acercado más a Lila).

P:Eso es todo Profesor, Gracias.-dijo tratando de hacer que Rhonda dejará de hablar o presumir que para el caso era lo mismo.

Las chicas se habían retirado dejando otra vez la clase como la habían dejado.

L: Y ¿con quién irás?.-pregunto en tono curioso llamado la atención de Arnold.

A:emh no.. no lose no lo había pensado.-sinceramente el chico no lo había pensado, ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ser por parejas así que se puso algo sonrojado al ver que su respuesta fue algo torpe.

L:pues yo tampoco, no tengo con quien ir.-la mirada de la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta soltando un suspiro, se volvió a dirigir a Arnold y ansiosa pregunto.- y por qué no vamos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

A:Segura, ¿No quisieras ir con alguien más?

L:Estoy segura de que quiero ir contigo Arnold.

POV HELGA

Sus clases habían terminado y era miércoles lo que significa que habría prácticas como cada Lunes, Miércoles Viernes.

W:¿ Y que planeas hacer esa noche?.-hablaban mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella del centro del campo a una banca para descansar.

H:Acompañarte cariño, porque por tu culpa soy una de las anfitrionas.- dijo con sorna, las prácticas de Helga eran más temprano y más rápidas por lo que acompañaba a Wolfgang a las suyas.

W: se que no te gustan ese tipo de fiestas y menos en casa de Rhonda.-Dijo mientras se sentaba y bebía agua junto a ella..-pero necesito que ayudes a supervisar que todo esté bien y que Rhonda no manipule a Phoebe o haga algo estúpido con el dinero.

H:Lose pero él va a.. a ir.-mencionó algo dudosa;los chicos empezaron a llamarlo de vuelta al entrenamiento.

W:Va a estar ahí, mucho mejor podrás hablar con él, acercartele, coquetearle cuando esté algo ebrio o incluso algo más. solo no seas tan obvia.-su voz sonaba en tono de burla e insinuación

H:¿Que?,no no podría hacer eso, no así...- dijo apenada con un fuerte sonrojo solo de imaginarlo.

W:Si,si puedes además si pasa un beso o algo más, nos hacemos los desentendidos y culparemos al alcohol.- esbozo una sonrisa burlona en lo que empezaba levantarse.-Aunque claro tendré que fingir que le voy a patear el trasero.-dicho esto regreso al campo corriendo.

H: ¿Que? ,Hahaha no.-grito algo indignada y ruborizada al chico que se había retirado

El equipo salió del campo hacia las duchas, Gerald salió como siempre en compañía de su bella asiática, no le sorprendió verlos ahí ya que era rutina, le sorprendió que no estuviera Arnold en todo el entrenamiento, comúnmente estaba él solo haciendo compañía a Phoebe o con Sid, Harold y Stinky.Pero no esta vez no lo vio por ningún lado, lo que se le hizo bastante extraño y le daba un mal presentimiento.

POV ARNOLD

Arnold pasó el resto de esa tarde en compañía de Lila "Admito que no sentí ese mariposeo en el estómago al verla de nuevo como hace años sentía cuando estaba junto a ella, pero ella me quita a Helga de la cabeza" En el ensayo de las porristas pudo darse cuenta que prácticamente la capitana era ella ya que Rhonda solo fue a dar instrucciones e irse.

*(eso era mejor que estar en el ambiente de Helga con su novio, le enojaba y le ponía de mal humor así que pidió a lila acompañarla)*.

Lo mismo ocurrió al día siguiente jueves, estuvieron juntos todo el almuerzo con Phoebe y Gerald.

*Una pelinegra mal intencionada miraba con satisfacción la mesa de ellos 4.

H:¿Por que Lila no se sentará con nosotros?.-Dijo algo curiosa ya que era costumbre estar las tres sentadas.-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

R:yo nada Pataki, está ahí sentada.-dijo señalando a la mesa de los 4, Arnold estaba abrazando de los hombros a Lila mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura y riéndose de algo gracioso probablemente dicho por ella.-Demasiado contenta si me lo preguntas

Pero esto último no fue escuchado por la Rubia ya que se volteó bruscamente a tomar asiento dejándola hablando sola.

"Estúpida señorita perfección… la verdad no sé qué esperaba de él, era obvio" pensó algo triste, enojada y melancólica.*

Al finalizar las clases del jueves Arnold y Lila se dirigieron a la biblioteca a estudiar de ahí se dirigieron por un un helado y por último dar una vuelta en el parque.

L: Arnold me preguntaba a ¿Qué hora pasarás por mi mañana?.-ambos se sentaban en una banca a lado de una fuente.

A: No lose, a ¿qué hora tienes que estar para ayudar Lila?

L:¿Ayudar?

A: si ¿Que no eres una de las anfitrionas?

L: no, no lo soy, qué estrés estar ayudando a Rhonda.

A:Ah bueno está bien. entonces tú dime la hora.-la curiosidad le hizo preguntar lo siguiente pero era obvio que ya sabía la respuesta.-¿Y quién es la tercera anfitriona?

L:Helga, es obvio ya uno de los capitanes es su novio.-la respuesta le dolió todo, el día de ayer y hoy no había pensado en ella pero el volverla a recordar le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados por una parte le dolía el que estuviera con él y por otra le emocionaba el solo escuchar su nombre.

Las Clases del viernes pasaron rápido para los estudiantes, las prácticas se habían cancelado.Las chicas murmuraba el que se pondrían y con quién irían y los chicos el que tomarían esa noche y a quien se ligarian.

La dichosa fiesta tendría comienzo a las 9 por lo que Arnold (con camisa blanca ajustada y corbata negra) pasó por Lila 8:30 a su casa, al salir ella de su casa Arnold no podía dejar de mirarla realmente se veía muy bien (ya que usaba un vestido color aqua de un solo hombro,largo con un ajuste de piedras en la cintura lo cual realzaba sus curvas.era hermoso, sencillo como ella). La subió al auto de su abuelo ya que se lo presto por ser una ocasión especial.

Al llegar al lugar se veía que la fiesta había empezado desde antes ya que ya habían muchísimos autos como personas afuera de la casa.

Algunos hicieron caso a lo de ir de "etiqueta" ya que parecía que fueran a una Gala en parís, en cambio otros hicieron caso omiso vistiendo de lo más normal como un día de escuela y por último los intermedio en el que estaban Arnold y Gerald al ir formales pero casuales.

G:¡Viejo!.-Gerald llegó de la mano de una hermosa asiatica sin lentes, con un vestido de dos piezas azul celeste, el por su parte Iba igual que Arnold lo único que lo diferenciaba era que él portaba el saco del traje y unos lustrosos zapatos negros.

A:¡hermano! Creí que ya estarían adentro.- las chicas se saludaron al igual que sus parejas.

G:No, acabamos igual de llegar, alguien tardaba en estar listo.-dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su novia.

P: ah pero si eras tú el que tardó toda la tarde en escoger el traje.-contesto molestando a su chico dando comienzo a una dulce y fingida discusion de novios.

Algo que puso incómodos a Arnold y Lila, que para interrumpir ese íntimo momento de ellos decidió hablar ella.

L:por qué no entramos

Al entrar la vio bajando de las escaleras junto con Rhonda, llevaba un vestido rosa ajustado de arriba con la espalda y brazos totalmente descubiertos, suelto de abajo demasiado corto, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas.

"Se ve jodidamente sexy" pero al pensar esto automáticamente volteó a ver a su pareja con algo de culpa por no haber dicho eso de ella. No les gustó el hecho de pensar eso, ya que estaba vestida muy sexy pero no para él, ya que al bajar totalmente las escaleras se dirigió a un sillón sentándose en las piernas de su novio diciéndole algo al oído.

POV HELGA

H:Las habitaciones de arriba ya están totalmente cerradas.-le dijo esto al oído ya que por la música no se podían escuchar bien.

W:Adivina quien llegó.-dijo mientras con la mirada señalaba la entrada donde estaban las dos parejas apenas integrándose a la fiesta.

Helga volteó su mirada ubicando rápidamente al amor de su vida "se ve realmente guapo aún que algo familiar" lo decía ya que el look del melenudo luce igual al del día en que ella le confesó sus sentimientos en una azotea.El encanto se le fue de las manos al verlo siendo jalado por la señorita perfección, frunció el ceño se levantó de Wolfgang diciendo .-Necesito un trago.

Al caer más la noche ya todo era una locura, alcohol,personas bailando y besándose en rincones,parejas intentando encerrarse en algún baño o intentar subir a algún cuarto piso de arriba.

Helga por su parte seguía tomando trago tras trago tratando de ignorar a Arnold y a Lila, aún que inconscientemente los seguía para su mala suerte lo que vería a continuación le partiría el corazón tomando una decisión bastante estúpida.

POV ARNOLD

Arnold y Lila se divertían bailaban, bromeaban y tomaban, lo que ignoraban es que una mirada azul siempre seguía sus movimientos.

A:¿Te diviertes?.-dijo algo ebrio tomando el cuello de la pelirroja para acercarse a su oído y decirle esto.

L: muchísimo ¿Y tú?.-dijo pegando más su cuerpo al de ella sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

A: igual.-dijo mientras se despegaba de ella y la veía a los ojos, por impulso del momento se fue acercando a sus labios, la chica no ponía resistencia e incluso empezaba a inclinar su cabeza más hacia arriba y aferrarse más a sus caderas hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso algo torpe, desesperado pero apasionado.

El podía sentir el como sus manos se posicionaron una en su cadera y la otra en su espaldas, el como sus lenguas empezaban a jugar y el como sentía el sabor del vodka de ella y el whisky mezclarse junto con su saliva.

Poco a poco se separaron con un color intenso en sus mejillas, el momento de mirarse fue interrumpido por una mirada azul sobre ellos.

Arnold miró a la chica y ahí estaba Helga parada en seco que se veía que había presenciado todo, no supo por qué pero soltó su agarre de Lila y solo vio como salía enojada tratando de buscar a Alguien, la siguió dejando ahora parada a Lila la busco y al ubicarla la vio subiendo escaleras arriba de la mano de Wolfgang.

POV HELGA

No sólo le dolió ,le quemo por dentro, la destrozó y lo peor era que no podía reclamar nada ya que no era suyo de ninguna manera ese chico.

Su enojo la llevó a salir de la vista de ellos en buscar a Wolfgang ya que si aún tenía los celos que tanto asumía tener planeaba hacerle creer que se acostaría con su novios.

Lo ubico, lo jaló hacia ella, parándose ella un poco en punta.

H:Te necesito

W:¿Que ocurre? .-lo pregunto ya que llego y lo jaló bruscamente y en su mirada había odio y tristeza.

H: solo sígueme.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo escaleras a arriba, la chica no sólo quería que cabeza de balón viera ese acto, si no todos, no le importaba ahorita el que se comentará al día siguiente ya que estaba dolida enojada y ebria.

Al llegar a una habitación le empezó a quitar la camisa que llevaba.

W: oye aguarda.-dijo deteniendola tomando sus muñecas

H:no es lo que crees idiota.-forcejeo un poco hasta que paró y se quedó un momento con la mirada hacia abajo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Wolfgang levantó su rostro del mentón,al ver sus lágrimas la abrazo y la dirigió a la cama.

W:pequeña ebria.-le dijo con mucho cariño mientras la seguía abrazando una vez ya sentados.-¿Que paso?

H:Estaba en sus brazos...la estaba besando.-dijo llorando desconsoladamente.-y cuando me vio solo se quedó ahí parado con ella.

W:hay geraldine.-dijo en tono cariñoso mientras la apretaba.-¿Qué pretendías hacer?

H:Quiero hacerles creer a todos me acosté hoy contigo.-dijo avergonzada pero decidida.El Volvió a tomar su rostro para que lo mirará le Iba a reprochar lo que había dicho pero al ver su mirada solo suspiro y dijo.

W:haré que hablen si es lo que quieres, pero no me harás nada tú. lo veré el domingo y el lunes dejaré que hablen.

H:pero….

W:No dejaré que tú lo hagas entiende.

Y con esto dicho ambos se recostaron en la cama ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos mientras que abajo se suscitaba un pequeño problema.

A:¡DEJAME SUBIR!.-decía Arnold gritándole y forcejeando para subir e interrumpir lo que creía que Helga estaba a punto de hacer.

J:Escucha idiota me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, nadie va a interrumpir a mis amigos, entiende no te voy a dejar subir.

A:Escucha tu imbécil, ella es...es.-se quedó en sus pensamientos "¿el que era de ella?", no podía reclamar nada ya que no era nada de él pero a pesar de ello tenía una gran necesidad de disculparse con ella y decirle que la que debió haber estado en ese beso era ella y no Lila.

R:¿Que está pasando aquí?.-grito Rhonda molesta, dirigiéndo una mirada severa a ambos chicos.

J:Quiere subir a interrumpir a Helga y Wolfgang

A:Solo Quiero hablar con ella….

R:Arnold, cielo, no creo que puedas hablar con ella como puedes ver esta algo ocupada.- dijo tratando de calmar las cosas y moverlas a su conveniencia.-Además Lila te está esperando.

Diablos se había olvidado de Lila, así que resignado y enojado se dirigió a buscar a su compañera para poder acompañarla al resto de la velada o a su casa.con el chico fuera de su vista Rhonda sonriente le dijo a su novio que no le dijera a Helga y Wolfgang que Arnold había decidido buscar a Helga, Jason preguntó extrañado el por qué y ella le dijo que para no crear problemas en ellos dos y que era mejor callarselo a lo que Jasón aceptó creyendo que era lo correcto, pero lo que no sabía eran las malas intenciones de la chica.

Arnold dejó a Lila en la puerta de su casa, ella se despidió con un suave y dulce beso en los labios entrando a su hogar.

Arnold no rechazo ni acepto el beso solo se quedó quieto esperando que pasara. camino a su casa, analizó todo lo

sucedido enojandose con el mismo por haber Sido un estúpido desde un inicio en haber aceptado ir con Lila y por no haber hecho el esfuerzo de disculparse y hablar con ella y sobre todo por dejar de nuevo que alguien más la hiciera suya.

No sabía si solo era ella un capricho o de verdad había algo más y no estaría seguro hasta no tenerla en sus brazos, sabe que suena egoísta pero necesitaba aclararse rápido lo que quería de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana del martes llegó todavía con los chismes y sucesos de la fiesta del viernes que seguían siendo notícia y dando qué hablar a pesar de haber pasado ya el dia Lunes;como el que pareja logró colarse y encerrarse en alguna habitación, quien terminó teniendo incidentes con la policía, quién hizo el ridículo o el ¿Por qué Bolton y Lloyd terminaron?.

Fuera de eso nadie noto el pequeño escándalo que dos rubios protagonizaron, a pesar de que se hablaba que Wolfgang y Pataki nunca salieron de la habitación y que el lunes llegaron ambos tarde.

*FLASHBACK*POV HELGA*

Dos rubios entraban a la casa de la chica a plena madruga con apenas 6 horas para asistir al colegio.

H:¿Te he dicho que no soy tu chofer?.-dijo con una mirada asesina mientras entraba a su hogar completamente ,dejando las llaves.

W: Querías el maldito favor ¿No?.-dijo contraatacandola ya que en eso habían quedado el viernes.- con esto y lo del viernes debe bastar para que llegue a oídos del Cabeza de balón.

H:No creés que fue muy idiota de mi parte.-lo decía con preocupación ya que el viernes al quedarse dormidos despertaron hasta el día siguiente de la fiesta,ella con resaca y el con mucho cansancio provocado del entrenamiento, por suerte nadie los molestó, ni se dieron cuenta que sólo dormían ya que cerraron el cuarto desde adentro; Se levantaron decididos a salir de ahí y desayunar algo ya que sus estómagos y la cabeza de ella se lo exigían,para sorpresa de ambos no eran los únicos que salían de alguna habitación con sigilo ya que, del cuarto de la dueña de la casa salía un chico Alto tosco y algo regordete al notar la presencia de ambos se sonrojo y bajo corriendo escalera abajo, Helga y Wolfgang solo se miraron y rodaron los ojos, no le dieron más importancia y salieron de esa casa sin ser vistos,según ellos.

W:aun que fuera idiota Geraldine, lo hecho hecho está.-podía empezar a notar el arrepentimiento de sus acciones en sus palabras.

H:Quiero dormir, hasta mañana.-dicho esto subió a su habitación, entro a su cama pero en su mente aún seguía la duda de si llevar esto a ese extremo estaba bien, si era correcto darle tantas vueltas al asunto, el ¿Que debía hacer?, Y por qué no me tragó mi orgullo y hablo ya directamente yo con el.

Con esto en mente, la casa en silencio y el cansancio del desveló la hicieron dormir profundamente hasta que sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro parpadeo un poco, relajo y estiró su cuerpo aún en la cama, hasta que bruscamente recordó que era lunes y que tenía escuela; así que de golpe abrió los ojos miro la hora en su teléfono marcando 8:30 y con todas sus fuerzas se levantó, bajo y despertó al chico que dormir en su sofá avisándole que tenían que darse prisa para poder llegar aunque sea a la segunda hora.

Al llegar colegio algunos murmuraban y miraban a la pareja, entre ellos un ojiverde que veía con celos a los recién llegados, haciéndose mil ideas en la cabeza y mil cosas por querer reclamarle a la chica;Algo que el timbre , sus clases y las personas no le permitieron hacer eso.

El almuerzo se convirtió en una competencia en ver quién era más estúpido y el más hiriente; El rubio llegó tomado de la mano con la pelirroja, con ella pegada melosamente a él sentándose con la otra pareja, formando una romántica escena,al ver esto ella reacción subiendo sus propias piernas a la del chico y recargando su cabeza a su hombro, Arnold al ver esto respondió recogiendo un mechón de la cara de la pelirroja y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, sucesivamente Helga respondió dándole una cucharada de comida cariñosamente en la boca al chico, por lo que Arnold terminó con el "juego" dándole un beso en los labios a Lila por lo que Helga se levantó y se retiró del lugar dejando como vencedor a Arnold.

Helga no asistió a su clase de literatura, ni a su entrenamiento, se escabullo de todo y de todos refugiándose en su casa porque realmente no quería afrontarlo, ella sabía que era muy estúpido haber hecho ese plan y na saber cómo actuar, sabía que le diría y lo que quería escuchar de él pero no sabía el momento, ni el lugar.

*FLASHBACK*

POV ARNOLD

El martes transcurrió al igual que el día anterior a excepción de que una charla de chicos durante el almuerzo alteraría su día.

G:¿así que ya es formal?.-platicaban solos y tranquilos ya que sus chicas fueron al tocador Juntas.

A:¿Que?.-contestó de manera pusilánime

G:Tu y Lila.-esperando que la respuesta a esto sea afirmativa.

A: am no, no lo creo, es solo un 'desliz', nada más.-no le diría cínicamente "a no, solo la estoy usando para satisfacerme y darle celos a Helga".

G: ¿Y ella lo sabe?.-dijo preocupado porque el Arnold de antes jamás había hecho o dicho algo tan egoísta.

A: si, supongo...no lose.

G:Oye basta con tu actitud me "importa un mierda todo", si continuas así te lastimaran solamente y la lastimaras a ella.

A:ella parece bastante feliz.-señalando con la mirada a la mesa de la rubia.

G: ella no Hermano,me refiero a Lila.-decia preocupado y un poco aprisa porque su novia y Lila ya venían de regreso.-mira tienes que detener esto,deja tu orgullo a un lado y habla con ella, dile lo que sientes.

LP:¿De que hablan?.-las dos chicas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

GA: De nada.- contestaron al mismo tiempo igual algo nerviosos, algo que dejó un momento incómodo.

Con esto en mente durante sus clases realmente no lo dejaban concentrarse, llegó el trasladarse de un clase a otra haciendo una pequeña parada en su casillero,a pesar de seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos logró captar una conversación de dos chicos que si no mal recuerda están en el equipo y habían logrado entrar al mismo tiempo que Gerald.

??:Vaya parece que Pataki, controla a Wolfgang en la cama.

¿¿:Si uno creería que dentro y fuera de ella sería siempre Wolfgang.

??:pues las marcas y rasguños en su espalda dicen otra cosas.

Los chicos se exaltaron un poco a la hora que Arnold azotó su casillero y se dirigió furioso en busca de su mejor amigo para más información. Lo localizo apunto de entrar a su última clase por lo que optó por jalarlo del cuello, diciéndole un "tenemos que hablar" y con esto dicho faltaron ambos a su última clase sentándose en el gimnasio escondidos para poder hablar.

G:¿Qué pasa viejo?

A:Voy a hablar con ella.-dudo en preguntar lo siguiente pero necesitaba saberlo para poder hacer su siguiente movimiento.-¿Has visto a Wolfgang en las duchas?

G:Cielos viejo es mi capitán pero no lo espió.-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

A:Sabes a lo que me refiero.

G:las marcas ¿No?

A:¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?

G:creí que te afectaría o que no te importaría.

A:mierda obvio que importa y me molesta y por lo mismo prefiero que me lo digas.

G: Bueno, perdón, sabes no sabía que te molestaría tanto.

A:¿Desde cuándo las tiene?

G: supongo que desde el lunes, fue cuando las vi después del entrenamiento en las duchas.

A: así que por eso llegaron tarde

G:Que esperabas son novios.-dijo sin tacto algún

A:No les basta con lo del viernes ¡cielos!

G:Solo te enoja que no es contigo

A:¿y eso que?

G:Que solo es un capricho ya dejala, ni siquiera estás seguro de quererla.

A:No, si la quiero,la quiero a mi lado de todos los sentidos y maneras posibles y apenas me di cuenta el cuánto extraño su presencia.

G: ¿Y que harás con Lila?

A:No lose primero necesito hablar con Helga. necesito que le digas a lila que me sentí mal y que me tuve que ir.

G:Bien pero tienes que solucionar tu esto

El final del día lo anunció la campana, y con esto decidido salió corriendo del gimnasio un rubio de ojos verdes, se dirigía deprisa en busca de SU rubia, cuando la encontró caminaba rumbo a la salida que daba al estacionamiento. de espaldas la tomo de los hombros empujándola a la pared de concreto.

H:¿Que diablos te sucede?.-dijo un poco molesta pero sobre todo sorprendida por que si había servido su plan.

A:¿Por que me… haces esto?.-dijo exaltado acercándose más a ella Pasando sus manos de sus hombros a sus brazos

H:¿hacerte que?.-dijo un poco nerviosa por su proximidad

A:Estar con él.-realmente Arnold no sabía cómo justificarse o que reclamar

H:Pues es mi novio.-"Bingo" lo tenía dónde lo quería así que esto lo dijo con arrogancia.

A: era...-y con eso dicho se inclinó la besó forzosamente, solo apretando sus labios con fuerza al principio.

Ella al principio se quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos pero cuando él suavizó el beso ella se aferró a su camisa y correspondió al beso dejándose llevar pero sus dudas y su orgullo la hicieron volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra deteniendo a su chico

H:Basta…-se alejó de él sonrojada, ella quería mas, mucho más que eso pero…-¿Te gustó?

A: diablos Helga.-respondió rascándose la nuca igualmente sonrojado.-si claro.

H:¿Por que?.- pregunto la rubia con seriedad.

A:yo …. Bueno... realmente….- el chico no sabía expresar lo que sentía, no sabía qué le diría en concreto y mucho menos como reaccionaria ella

H:Bien, yo te diré porqué.-dijo algo ya enojada o desesperada pero decidida .- Por qué ahora que volviste a verme luzco "linda", "bonita" como todas las "huecas" que te han gustado desde que recuerdo,por qué cambié,porque te rechaze, porque estoy con alguien más y sobre todo porque desde que llegaste no te he molestado ni hecho caso como todo el tiempo lo hice de niña.

La chica ojiazul lo decía con mucho coraje y dolor,le callo cualquier cosa que quisiera decir porque todo era cierto y el pensarlo de esa manera a Helga le dolía que solo por eso la volteara a ver con otros ojos y que sólo por eso se fijara en ella ahora.

Más sin embargo el chico tenía otras razones y que solo al sentir la pérdida, alejada y en brazos de alguien más es que se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos, algo que de niños jamás apreció, bien dicen no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

A:eso no es cierto Helga...yo.-dijo tratando de explicar sus sentimientos pero la chica lo callo de una manera que le rompería el corazón.

H:Mira por qué no me haces un favor a mí y a Wolfgang y regresas a San Lorenzo.-Dijo fríamente mientras daba vuelta y empezaba a caminar saliendo por el estacionamiento dejándolo solo como el primer día la dejo a ella.


	8. Chapter 8

POV HELGA

Al salir finalmente del estacionamiento se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas porque todo eso la había dejado agotada,a punto de llorar ya que realmente no quería decir todas esas cosas pero no dejaría que la besara hasta que obtuviera una confesión.

Abatida, confundida y algo arrepentida se levantó y se dirigió al auto negro que esperaba por ella, subiendo y pidiendo que la llevara rápido a casa.

W:Deja tu maldito orgullo, así nunca vas a llegar a ningún lado.

H:¿Tu que sabes?

W:Alguna vez tu maldita actitud te a funcionado con el.

H:-su silencio de ella fue respuesta suficiente-

W:Te dije que te presentarás a él como realmente eres

H: y si el vuelve a rechazarme y si lo toma como un juego.

W:El no es así y tú me lo has dicho.

H:Bien ¿Y a ti te molesta?

W:No te detengas por mí solo te pedí que no fueras obvia.

Y con esto bajó del auto agradeciéndole que la escuché y que la apoye porque sinceramente sin él se sentiría demasiado sola .

Era casi medianoche en Sunset Arms y todos dormían, menos el más chico de los habitantes de la casa;Ya que daba vueltas en su cama pensando que no podía postergar más el querer verla y hablar con ella.

Con eso en mente se sentó al borde de la cama viendo un punto fijo mientras pensaba cometer la locura de ir a su casa. medio indeciso se levantó, se vistió con un suéter delgado verde aqua, jeans, convers y se alistaba para salir tomando sus llaves, saliendo por su tragaluz y bajando con mucho sigilo por las escaleras de incendio.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa planeaba lo que le diría y esta vez sin titubear, se preguntaba si lo recibiría o si lo echaría a patadas de su casa y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su puerta a punto de tocar. Dudo un poco pero finalmente lo hizo, Al abrirse la puerta la vio un poco embelesado porque incluso con una camiseta de tirantes negra, sin brassier y unos shorts de dormir rosas se veía realmente bonita.

H:¿Qué...qué haces aquí?.-pregunto Sonrojada y un poco aturdida (ya que la había despertado de su siesta en el sillón) abrió completamente la puerta.

A:podemos hablar, por favor.-dijo con una mirada de cachorrito a la cual Helga no se pudo negar.

H:Pasa.-dijo resignada y acalorada ya que el amor de su vida estaba entrando a su casa, solo ellos dos solos.

A:¿Estás sola?.-preguntó curioso ya que se le hizo extraña tanta comodidad de la chica al dejarlo pasar.

H:Siempre lo estoy.-contestó con un tono triste "Bien Helga no lo arruines, solo dejate llevar".-siéntate

A: gracias.-arnold se sentó a un lado donde había un cobertor y almohada y el control de la tele por lo que supuso que estaba ahí hace unos minutos.

H:Te ofrezco algo.-la chica algo nerviosa empezaba a dirigirse a la cocina cuando le tomó la mano y la invitó a sentarse con un gesto.

A:No, quédate.-ella asintió y se sentó a su lado.- mira nose como empezar yo simplemente…..

Lo siento

Los dos dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Arnold se sorprendió que ella igual se disculpara.

A:yo no...por favor no te disculpes en serio yo tuve la culpa.

H: no digas eso melenudo, yo me comporte como una idiota desde que llegaste.

A:Yo fui el idiota, Hay Helga si supieras..

H:Saber…qué.-dijo acercándose a él.

Lo que no esperaba es que nuevamente la besaría,pero esta vez su beso fue dulce y fugaz separándose inmediatamente. El chico realmente se sonrojo esperaba un golpe por parte de ella o que lo corriera de su casa.

H:Dime ¿Te gustó?.-helga estaba sonrojada y ansiosa por continuar el beso pero no sin antes saber si sería correspondida por todo lo que ella daría por el.

A:Claro Helga, por supuesto eres demasiado hermosa.-dijo nervioso pero mirándola a los ojos.

H: No melenudo no solo eso.

A:En serio, lo eres; tus piernas , tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cuello y cielos tus caderas.

H:Así que solo eso te importa, osea que si llega alguien más bonita que yo te irías con ella,¿ cierto?

A:carajo Helga,no,no haría eso. te estoy diciendo que me gustas.

H:pero internamente zopenco...necesito saber qué te gusta...que me digas que tengo de bueno…..-dijo un poco desesperada y esperanzada.-El por qué te gustó.

A:veamos ¿Que tienes de bueno internamente?.-dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón de cabello.-. Nada.

H:¿Que? Entonces por qué….-pero una vez más fue interrumpida por un fugaz y dulce beso.

A:Nada, ya que eres una enojona, una mandona, una caprichosa y una niña que me ha estado atormentado desde era un niño y que a pesar de que me fui y regresé y volví a verla me sigue atormentado…

H: Yo Arnold… yo necesito discu…

A:Me sigue atormentado el que no me moleste como hace años, que no me lance bolitas de papel, el que no la vea en las mañanas en el camión y sobre todo el que no sea mia.

Dicho esto Helga se le empañaron los ojos, no era como lo esperaba, no eran las palabras precisas que quería escuchar, fue mucho mejor, fue perfecto.

Se abalanzó hacia el acostandolo en el sillón besándolo, su beso fue húmedo con necesidad pero al mismo tiempo tierno, Arnold se sorprendió pero siguió el beso posicionando sus manos en su cintura, el beso aumentaba al igual que el movimiento de las manos,el jugueteo de sus lenguas, la mezcla de aliento y saliva.

H:Dímelo , dime qué te gustó.-se separó de él sentándose arriba de sus caderas con sus manos apretando su pecho y volteando su mirada a otra parte.

El la tomó de sorpresa por sus caderas ya que se levantó con ella sosteniendola sentándose dejándola sentada encima de él.

Se acercó a ella rozando sus labios a su piel recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

A:Me gustas.-Volvieron a besarse con toda la intensidad del momento hasta el punto que empezaron a jadear y a faltarles el aliento. Arnold empezó a mover su manos de sus caderas a sus costillas,algo indeciso la detuvo ahí y cuando estuvo a punto bajarla ella la tomó y la puso en uno de sus senos, él la apretó un poco y en consecuencia ella soltó un suspiro en medio de un beso. Ella empezó a bajar sus manos a sus caderas, pellizcando un poco ansiosa el inicio su suéter, el detuvo el movimiento de su mano en su pecho para poder retirar su suéter el mismo, ella al verle el torso desnudo enrojecio, el por su parte volvió a besarle moviendo sus labios de su boca a su oreja empezando a jugar con el.

H: Dímelo.-Dijo mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente para ponerla en uno de sus senos pero esta vez debajo de su camiseta

A:Me gustas.-pronunció suavemente en su oído para volver a morder su lóbulo y bajar por su cuello, él tenía todo el control sobre ella y le encantaba.

Ella lo apartó un poco para poder quitarse su camiseta pero al tener su pecho descubierto ella instintivamente hizo un cruz con sus brazos.

A:Déjame verte.-dijo tomándole las muñecas para poder ver sus senos, debía admitir que no eran muy grandes pero eran perfectos rosados y redondos.

la visión que tenía de ella, con su cabello desordenado , sus mejillas rojas,su respiración agitada y su cuello pálido invadido por marcas suyas era demasiado erótico y el ahora tenerla a su disposición lo excitaba de sobremanera y sin pensarlo acercó su boca a uno de sus pezones mordisqueandolo,ella le tomó la nuca y arqueo más su espalda para el.

H: ...Ar-arnold….-excitada y fuera de sí bajó más su peso,rozando pelvis con pelvis a lo que Arnold soltó un gruñido y la tomo de sus glúteos apretandolos y haciendo que moviera sus caderas sobre el en un Vaivén por lo Helga pudo sentir la erección de su chico. Arnold en un movimiento la levantó,dejándola parada frente a el decepcionando un poco a la rubia lo que sucedió fue que empezó a besarle el vientre mientras sus manos empezaban a bajar su short junto con sus bragas, ella de nuevo trato de cubrirse pero esta vez sin tanta delicadeza la tomó de las muñecas apartandola de su zona descubierta.

H:Arnold… yo … yo no.-fue interrumpida al sentir la lengua del chico en su humedad mientras sus manos masajeaban su trasero y al mismo empujándola más hacia a él, Las rodillas de ella no aguantaban y sus manos estaban en el cabello rubio de el, ella solo atino a gemir para el y tirar su cabeza para atrás.

"Se siente, tan tan tan bien, solo espero que no sea un sueño". sus pensamientos de ella fueron interrumpidos porque él se levantó bruscamente volteandola a ella de manera que le daba la espalda a él, colocando una su mano en el cuello de ella y otra sujetando su cadera para hacer movimientos que pegarán su trasero a su erección. A lo que ella solo aferró una de sus manos a la mano de él sobre sus cuello y pegándose más el.

H:Solo… una vez… más… ah.-suplico entre gemidos una última vez más mientras él le besa el cuello, su espalda y sus hombros.

El agarre en su cuello y su cadera fue más fuerte de su parte acercándose a su hombro y murmurando.

A: Me encantas Helga

Volvió a domarla bruscamente de las muñecas para acostarla en el sillón, de manera que quedó acostada de lado, el bajo su pantalón ,tomo sus caderas jalandola más hacia el posicionándola para lo que seguía subió una de sus piernas a su hombro y antes de entrar en ella, se inclinó sobre ella de manera que rozaron sus sexos ella sobresalto, el la tomo del mentón obligándola a que lo mirará.

A:Dime que eres mía.-le ordenó mirándola a los ojos, a esos precioso ojos azules.

H: SOY TUYA.- dicho esto el sin pensarlo y desesperadamente la tomó de la cadera y de un movimiento, de una estocada la atravesó, no noto nada extraño hasta que sintió molestia ya que estaba muy estrecha y ella estaba tensa debajo de el, la miró y estaba apretando con toda su fuerza los bordes del sillón,con los ojos apretados y pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de ellos, bajo la mirada y noto que salía sangre de ella, comprendiendo lo que sucedia.

A:Helga… yo.. no.-Dijo ya que no imaginaba que le robaría de esa manera su virginidad Siempre pensó que ya no lo era.

H:No..no te detengas.-suplico con voz quebrada posando una de sus manos al agarre del chico.

El ante la mirada de ella y su excitación al borde al saber que él era el primero no le dejaron pensárselo dos veces por lo que empezó a moverse dentro de ella, ella soltaba quejidos al principio pero no le importó incluso aumentaba más la velocidad, le estaba volviendo loco tenerla, él como le gemía, el cómo se movía y el cómo soltaba su nombre exitada.

Cansado de la misma posición la acostó completamente sin salir de ella, dándole una visión perfecta de su espalda y de su trasero, la tomó con fuerza de los brazos cargando con su peso y volvió a continuar con su movimientos de manera rápida, brusca y ansiosa.

."Esto no puedes ser un sueño,juro que el dolor y el placer de tenerlo dentro de mí no puede ser un sueño".

A: Dímelo.-exigio nuevamente con la palabras que ella usó para poder terminar dentro de ella.

H:ah ah ...Soy...soy tuya...Arnold.-"Dios mío es tan estrecha, tan perfecta, tan mía"

su palabras salieron al mismo tiempo que su esencia de el invadiendola y soltando su agarre provocando que ella callera recostada en el sofa.

Ella sintió como líquido tibio salía y manchaba el sillón y el interior de sus muslos.

Arnold agotado la levanto para poder recostarse y recostarla sobre su pecho. Ambos sintieron como sus respiraciones seguían agitadas, como tenían un ligero sudor sobre ellos y como a ambos les había gustado lo que acababan de hacer.

El pequeño descanso fue interrumpido por el, ya que apenas analizó que la había hecho totalmente suya, que le había arrebatado su virginidad.

A:Helga

H: si .-su tono era meloso mientras restregaba su cabeza a su pecho.

A:Por qué no… no me dijiste.

H:Decirte que Arnoldo.

A: Helga.-

H:Que fue mi primera vez.

A: Si, de saber eso yo yo no…¿Estás bien?

Losiento, no me detuve a pensarlo… yo … yo pensé que…..-fue interrumpido

H: aguarda… yo ...yo no…¿No soy la primera?

A: em...eh.. no… no lo eres, yo lo siento no… no sabía Helga, nos precipitamos, fue el cal…

H:Con quién…¿Con quién fue tu primera vez?.-exigió enojada con lágrimas por salir de sus ojos "que estúpida e ilusa niña sigo siendo".

A: Fue en San Lorenzo…. Yo Helga, por favor….yo solo tenía….-el celular de él sonó rompiendo con su explicación, estaba buscándolo con la mirada pero ella fue más rápida, tomó el teléfono de una mesa al mirar el nombre de quién llamaba, furiosa aventó el teléfono al sillón, tomó su ropa, su teléfono,se dirigió a la entrada y la escuchó vestirse y prepararse para salir.

El desesperado por saber que paso vio que la llamada perdida era de Lila y que debajo había una notificación de mensajes de ella y Gerald dando a mal entender las cosas:

Gerald: ¿Ya lo hiciste?¿Lo harás esta noche o mañana?

Lila: Amor, mañana te quedarás de nuevo conmigo.

"Mierda"

buscó su ropa rápidamente y mientras se vestía escuchó la puerta azotarse avisándole que ya se había ido. Desesperado terminó de vestirse y corrió para poder alcanzarla, pero al salir no la vio y tampoco vio para dónde se dirigio, su teléfono volvió a sonar, frustrado, enojado y fastidiado contestó.

A:¿Qué quieres Lila?

POV HELGA.

"No lo puedo creer que estúpida soy …..mi amor…. Que se cree" pensaba mientras tomaba sus llaves y su abrigo. Salió furiosa de su propia casa y corrió lo más que pudo para poder salir de la vista de el, al estar ya a una cuadra se recargo en una pared soltando por fin sus lágrimas y bajando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada, pasado unos minutos llorando con la cabeza en sus rodillas, sacó su teléfono y marco.

H: Necesito que vengas por mi, estoy por el parque…..

H:no me interesa, apúrate por favor.

Pasados unos minutos en los que se levantó y solo hasta estar más tranquila sintió el dolor en su vientre y como seguía húmeda de su entrepierna, él como sus piernas le dolían como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio "dios … Mi primera vez" recordó amargamente volviendo a llorar hasta que un auto negro se paró frente a ella y sin pensarlo se subió,cerró la puerta y el conductor empezó a conducir de nuevo.

H:Ya no soy virgen


	9. Chapter 9

POV ARNOLD

FLASHBACK*

A:¿Que quieres Lila?.-su voz sonaba molesta, estaba afuera en el frío buscando con la mirada a su chica y con el teléfono en su oreja.

L: Arnie, cielo ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?.-la chica sonaba preocupada.

A:am si sí estoy bien y estoy en … por el parque, fui a dar una vuelta ¿Por que Lila?

L:Geral me llamó preocupado acerca de que tus padres le llamaron a él para saber si estabas tú con el

A: diablos.-lo dijo en un susurro.-Y el que… que les dijo…

L:le dijo a tus papás que si estabas con el y que pasarías la noche con el.

A:mmm ya veo, bueno gracias lila.-dijo buscando terminar con la llamada.

L: pero tu.. tú si ¿Estás bien?.-sonaba aun preocupada, Arnold notaba que sus actitudes a pesar de ser cariñosas las sentía vacías al igual que el hacia ella por qué no era lo mismo besar a Helga que besarla a ella.

A: sí estoy bien , si te hace sentir mejor iré con Gerald ¿Si?.-dijo ya con fastidio colgando la llamada.

Arnold soltó un suspiro pesado, volteó observando la puerta detrás de él se acercó algo triste asegurándose de cerrarla correctamente y de que nadie más pudiera entrar, se recargo un momento en la puerta mientras peina su cabello hacia atrás con su mano "Que eh hecho" y se alejó de esa casa rumbo a la de su mejor amigo.

FLASHBACK*

Lila estaba sentada sobre las piernas de un rubio de ojos verdes.

L:En serio me tenías muy preocupada ¿Sabes?.-su voz sonaba triste

A: Lose… mira lo siento Lila perdí la noción del tiempo al caminar.

La pelirroja tomó el rostro del chico y lo beso.

L:oh no te preocupes, solo no me hagas eso otra vez…. Por cierto¿que esperamos?

A:Mira sobre esto… sobre lo nuestro….sobre todo tenemos que hablar, realmente hice algo horrible.

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases del miércoles, Arnold se decepcionó y no precisamente por las Clases si no porque espero ansiosamente afuera de la escuela en una banca con su supuesto ligue sobre sus piernas esperando a la chica que la madrugada anterior la había hecho suya, pero se decepcionó ya que no llegaba ella ni su dichoso novio.

L:Hablamos más tarde ¿quieres? tengo calculo a la primera hora y no quiero llegar tarde.-dijo mientras se levantaba, acomodaba su pequeña falda y besaba a su chico en forma de despedida.

No le dió tiempo a Arnold de reclamar algo ya que se fue deprisa y por qué él también tenía clases por lo que asistió sin ánimos a ellas.

El causante de a su enojo y tristezas se hicieron presente en su clase de Historia Universal.

W: Disculpe profesor puedo hablar un momento con usted.-,dijo tocando y abriendo lentamente y con educación la puerta.

Prof: Ah señor Gang adelante, adelante ¿Que ocurre?.-el profesor interrumpió su propia clase para atender al Chico

"Hipócrita, que hace para ganarse a todos"

W:Vengo a entregar una justificación de MI novia, señor.-dijo llamando la atención de los alumnos callados y más de un rubio

"Justificación?"

Prof:Ah la señorita Pataki ¿Que le ocurre?.-recibió el papel con preocupación mientras leía.- mmmm ¿Intoxicación?

W:Si MI novia es alérgica a las fresas y comió indirectamente, si usted me entiende.-dijo con insinuación y enfatizando nuevamente el MI novia

"Imbécil, ¿Alérgica? Porque no lo sabía

Será grave? Y porque ese idiota sabe todo"

Se sentía impotente de no poder salir huyendo de ahí en busca de su chica de poder hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, de decirle que la amaba y que la quería a su lado.

Prof: wow campeón.-bromeo con Wolfgang mientras daba un ligero codazo.-no te preocupes, tiene justificación conmigo y dile que no se preocupe por su tarea.

W: Gracias profesor, se lo diré.-dijo tomando el papel firmado saliendo del aula, no sin antes localizar a Arnold para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Arnold sintió un escalofrío y no por que le tuvieran miedo, sino por pensar que ya supiera lo que habían hecho ellos, por saber que se había tirado a su novia y por saber el por qué coincidentemente Helga faltó.

"La habrá lastimado, la habrá amenazado, no creo que sea tan bestia para lastimarla ¡Mierda!".

Con sus nervios hechos un desastre, sus clases aburridas y lentas dieron paso al almuerzo.iba junto a su mejor amigo entrando a cafetería hasta que algo o más bien alguien lo hizo caer sobre el piso.

W: Johanssen dile a tu amigo que no me estorbe.-en sus manos tenía un balón de fútbol y caminaba con altanería junto a su mejor amigo, el cual solo reía de manera burlona.

A:Fíjate idiota,el pasillo es muy ancho.-pronuncio con odio mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su amigo, se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta pero su felicidad no duró ya que Wolfgang se volteo girando sobre su propio eje con una sonrisa en su rostro acercándose a él hasta quedar frente con mirada retadora.

W:No Necesito cogermela para que sea mia.-le susurró de manera discreta volvió a sonreír, lo empujó y salió de la cafetería enojado pero sin perder su aire ególatra

Arnold se quedó un poco en shock al malinterpretar sus palabras ya que podrían significar una y mil cosas y una de ellas era que ya sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

J: jajajajaja niño, no te metas con mi amigo.-jason pasó a su lado con sonrisa burlona siguiendo a Wolfgang igualmente susurrando a Arnold.-o con su chica.

Todo esa escena llamó la atención de los presentes en la cafetería dejando un silencio muy grande e incómodo que fue terminado cuando Arnold empezó a mirar a su alrededor y ver todas esas miradas curiosas para dar paso otra vez al bullicio.

G:¿Que carajos fue todo eso?.-dijo sorprendió al igual que los demás presentes porque su mejor amigo solo le había dicho que había "hablado" con ella.

A: Quieres callarte si Lila te escucha empezará a hacer preguntas

G:Lila está con Phoebe preparando el viaje para el partido estatal.-ambos chicos tomaban asiento para comer tranquilamente.

A:¿igual irán las porristas?.-la verdad a pesar de estar siempre con Lila, ni ella ni él se ponían mucha atención.

G: Viejo no me cambies el tema y dime qué pasó exactamente.

A: hablamos, ya te lo dije.-optaria por dejarlo así y callar pero la mirada severa de Gerald lo hizo cambiar de opinión.-hablamos.. y pues-am-nosotros ammm.. nos besamos.

G:ajá.-sus ojos entrecerrados y con mirada como si quisiera ver a través de él o como si intentara leerle la mente lo intimido.

A:OKAY OKAY okay yo…. Bueno…. Ella….Yo y ella…. Ella y yo...lo-lo hicimos.-su voz empezó casi gritando hasta bajar poco a poco el tono para finalizar con un susurro casi imposible de oir.

G: perdón, disculpa no te escuche.-decía aún con sus ojos entrecerrados pero por supuesto que entendió o captó lo que sus labios habían pronunciado.

A:Que ella y yo...pues am…lo hicimos…-hablaba bajito como si no quisiera despertar a nadie.

G:siiiiiiii?

A: QUE ME LA COGI, ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!! GERALD.-dijo desesperado,mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa con sus brazos cubriendo su rostro sonrojado.

G:Vaya que estás jodido.-posó una mano sobre su amigo, con una risa ligera por haber logrado desesperarlo.

A:¿Que voy a hacer?.-decía aún acostado y en sollozó.

G:Te dije que le dijeras a Lila,.¿.y? ¿Cómo estuvo?.

A:¡Terrible!

G: jajajajaja eres tan malo?

A: No,no es eso, todo fue perfecto al principio realmente íbamos bien pero lo arruine, bueno tú y Lila lo arruinaron técnicamente.

G: ¡¿!¿YO!?!? Disculpa??? Trataba de cubrir tu trasero con tus padres.

A:Si bueno,terminamos de hacer …. Eso y pues Lila me llamo por qué tu la habías llamado y aagggh. La cosa es que vio la llamada, los mensajes y lo mal entendio todo y se fue furiosa de su propia casa, de su propia maldita casa.-

si había logrado levantar su cara para contar aquello no sirvió de nada porque volvió a desplomarse, para fortuna suya de no seguir siendo cuestionado el sonido de la campana terminó con el almuerzo como con la plática.

G:Habla con ella.-Geral solo recibió una mirada llena de "No me digas" por parte del rubio.-Bueno, ya te funcionó una vez, te funcionó tan bien que acabaste...dentro de ella pero acabaste.-su amigo se sonrojo de enojo y pena

A:No vino hoy al colegio y no creo que Wolfgang la dejé sola si ya sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros.los chicos se dirigían a sus casilleros a cambiar sus libros.

G: Tal vez no ahorita, pero el viaje es dentro de 1 semana y podrás "hablar" lo que quieras con ella.

A:Gerald no tengo 1 semana tengo que hablar con ella ahora.-decía triste mientras volvían a caminar.

G: si mañana no vuelve a venir, vuelves a ir a su casa y ya está.-lo hacía sonar tan fácil pero Arnold sabía que implicaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era que ella fuera accesible.

El almuerzo,las clases y el día se terminaron pero no su tristeza, decidido volvió a estar en frente de la puerta de su rubia con insistencia en el timbre pero nadie habría.

"Helga por favor abreme….solo solo necesito que me escuches por favor".

P:No hay nadie.- Phoebe interrumpió el silencio y el pensamiento de Arnold.

A:Hola Phoebe.

P:no sé a ciencia cierta lo que pasa entre ustedes dos y se que es una chica algo… un tanto difícil, pero sé que detrás de todo eso todavía está la Helga que conocemos.

A:... Gracias Phoebe.. supongo.-el chico reacción tarde a preguntarse qué hacía ahí la chica.-¿Y como sabes?

P:vine después del almuerzo para hablar sobre el viaje de la próxima semana...pero no me abrió así que solo la mensaje y ni así obtuve respuesta.

A:¿Estará mal? Digo de verdad.

P:no, no creo la última vez que se Intoxico fue como nueva al día siguiente.

Arnold se dió cuenta que no sabía muchas cosas de Helga eso lo hacía sentirse más atraído por ella, por saber más de ella por tenerla en todo sentido para él y con el pero las dudas de ¿dónde está?¿Con quién? Y por qué decidió desaparecerse así como así seguían deprimiendo.

POV HELGA

Se miraba al pequeño espejo dentro de su casillero, observaba sus ojos hinchados, con fuertes tonos rojos que ni su maquillaje podía disimular, no podía disimular que pasó toda una noche llorando desconsoladamente a punto de cortarse las venas.

por fuera podía verse como la ruda y cruel chica (o como lo quieran llamar) pero no sabían que solo necesitaba un motivo real para sentirse miserable, triste y más si venía de parte de él.

R:Vaya que tú "alergia" es terrible querida.-el comentario de Rhonda sobresalto a Helga.

H:Es muy temprano para que vengas a joderme princesa.-automáticamente y sin voltear se colocó una gafas oscuras y cerró su casillero.

R:Pero querida yo solo venía a avisarte.-ambas caminaban entre la comunidad estudiantil.

H:...

R: cambiaron las fechas para este fin de semana y tendré que verle la cara a Jason todo el fin.

H:Y eso que tiene ver conmigo.-decía rodando los ojos, le fastidiaba que no podía hablar algo sin tener que meterse ella en el tema.

W:Que mi 'vida' nunca faltas y todo gracias a mi.

J:A mi tampoco me agrada verte la cara Lloyd todo un maldito fin de semana.

El cuarteto camino hasta dejar a las chicas frente a un salón,ambas parejas se alejaron un poco para charlar antes de entrar.

Jason siguió recriminando a Rhonda cosas de forma muy íntima y discreta aún que pudo captar palabras como "pequeña zorra" "mentirosa" o "ingenuo" "iluso" por parte de ella.

W:Harold?

H: supongo.-decía mientras movía su mano. Su pulgar estaba vendado.

W:la tela te correrá la tinta.-wolfgang tomó su mano y la sostuvo pero ella la retiro rápidamente

H: Lo Siento la costumbre.-miró su mano y la puso encima de la de Wolfgan.-supongo que lo arruinara pero no quiero que pregunten nada sobre eso.

W:Hay Geraldine, ¿segura que estás lista? pudiste tomarte el resto de la semana.-empezó a desvendar su mano o su dedo mejor dicho.

H:no me puedo esconder de él o de su perfecta novia para siempre.-wolfgang solo asintió beso su mano y dicho esto entro a sus clases, lamentablemente algunos de sus profesores la obligaron a quitarse sus gafas por lo que dejó al descubierto sus marcas rojas e hinchazón y por supuesto los murmullos se hicieron presentes, pero las imágene de la rubia cansada y vendada dejaron pensativo a Gerald ya que estaba en la misma clase que ella.

POV ARNOLD

Picando su comida sin ánimo a punto de terminar el almuerzo y haber deprimido a sus compañeros de mesa (stinky, Sid y Eugene, ya que Lila Necesitaba hacer "trabajos" pendientes)

La vio entrar a la cafetería se veía preciosa como Siempre pero el que tuviera gafas dentro de un lugar cerrado le dió mala espina, automáticamente sus facciones cambiaron y la energía que despedía cambio de tristeza a una euforia.

No tomo asiento junto al imbécil de su novio o compañía, solo se limitó a comprar una bebida, dedicarle una mirada a Wolfgang y retirarse.

Arnold sin pensar dos veces se levantó, la siguió fuera de cafetería, estaba frente a ella cuando.

A:Helga tenemos que….¿Que te paso?.-pregunto al mirar sus ojos ya que Helga deseaba descansar sus ojos y al salír de la vista de todos se quitó las gafas.

La campana anunció el fin del almuerzo, los chicos salían de la cafetería cuando de nuevo alguien lo empujó a los casilleros provocando un ruido fuerte que llamó la atención de todos los presentes ya que Wolfgang tenía al chico "nuevo" con su antebrazo presionando entre su cuello y pecho contra los casilleros con una mirada que cualquiera ya se hubiera muerto de miedo.

W:¿No captas que te alejes de ella o eres idiota?


	10. Chapter 10

W:¿No captas que te alejes de ella o eres idiota?.-el silencio incómodo y la tensión que se formó fue interrumpido por ella

H: Necesito hablar con Shortman.-dijo saliendo un poco del transe de lo que había pasado, se dió cuenta de la mirada de los demás estudiantes .-Y a ustedes ¿quién diablos les habló?.

En automático todo volvió a su curso solo dejando a los tres rubios con el mismo silencio de antes, Helga le dirigió una mirada a Wolfgang el cual solo asintió accediendo a su pedido de mala gana y con una fuerte mirada y de un empuje a Arnold se alejó de ahí.

Helga sin intención de esperar a nadie o nada caminó rápida y decididamente, se detuvo en su casillero saco algo que Arnold no pudo identificar y siguió caminando rumbo al gimnasio, Arnold cansado de su actitud camino más rápido para llegar a su ritmo la tomó de la muñeca izquierda y la jaló sin cuidado a un armario de limpieza.

H:Arnold me lastimas.-dijo sobando su muñeca.-

A:No Helga, tú me lastimas ¿Por que aún no dejas a Wolfgang? ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?¿Dónde estabas?¿A qué estás jugando?

H: no ¿Tu a qué estás jugando?

A: ¿Juego? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?.

H:Si tú Juego o tal vez debería llamarla venganza

A: Helga no, nada de eso, ya te dije que te quiero en serio te quiero.

H: oh si vamos a cogernos y a humillar a la que me hizo la infancia imposible.-sonaba tan dolida, tan herida sin escuchar palabra de él.-Soy rubia pero no idiota

A:¿De qué diablos hablas?.-dijo tomando sus mejillas acercándose a ella.-Helga yo te quiero.

H:Ya basta Arnold me bastaron los mensajes si, Siempre supe de ti y Lila, de hecho todos lo saben que van muy en serio.-apartó al chico de su agarre dando un paso hacia atrás.

A:Helga es solo un mal entendido, yo..

H: Ten gana un premio.-le dijo azotando en su pecho un pequeño libro rosa .-O trofeo, como lo quieras ver.

Arnold no dijo ya que al tomar el libro se quedó asombrado ya que ese pequeño libro tenía gran parecido al que había llegado a sus manos hace años por medio de Gerald.

H:ya tienes uno, supongo que no te costará entenderle.

Y con estas palabras salió del armario.

FLASHBACK HELGA*

sintió el dolor en su vientre y como seguía húmeda de su entrepierna, él como sus piernas le dolían como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio "dios … Mi primera vez" recordó amargamente volviendo a llorar hasta que un auto negro se paró frente a ella y sin pensarlo se subió,cerró la puerta y el conductor empezó a conducir de nuevo.

H:Ya no soy virgen.

W:... Wolfgang no supo cómo Responder a eso, le soltó la noticia en seco….

H:Quede como una cualquiera, que idiota, que ilusa soy, sigo siendo una estúpida niña.- decía triste, mientras subía sus piernas y empezaba a hacerse bolita en el asiento.

W:¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te obligo?

H: cielos no, pero eso fue lo peor que acepte sin poner peros.

W:Eso no te hace una zorra… solo...solo estás enamorada.-Decía tratando de buscar las palabras que consolaran a su amiga.

H:Su novia es la señorita perfección y van muy en serio, era obvio Siempre la quiso.-y dicho esto se soltó a llorar de tristeza y coraje mientras buscaba algo en la guantera.

W:No estás segura.-al escuchar eso apretó el volante bastante enojado.-Pudo ser un mal entendido

H:El que le dijera 'amor' por mensaje, el que la llevará a la fiesta ese Viernes, Que siempre la acompañe a todos lados y el hecho de que la bese en la cafetería y en cualquier lugar no puede ser un mal entendido.

W:Deja eso.-le arrebate un cigarro de la boca que estaba a punto de prender.-Creí que ese mal hábito ya te lo había quitado

H:Tú tenías la cajetilla.-dicho esto volvió a tomar uno y lo prendió absorbió el humo del cigarrillo como si quisiera que se acabará al igual que su problema.

Condujeron en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Wolfgang, entró a la casa,era hermosa y grande pero al igual que la casa de ella estaba sola y con aire triste.

W:¿Tomarás algo?.-la conducía escaleras arriba para que durmiera en una habitación de huéspedes.

H:no, pero quiero un baño….me siento algo- algo sucia.

W:No tonta, para lo que hiciste, un anticonceptivo.

H:oh mmm.-saco su celular reviso, realizó un pequeño conteo.-no, estoy en dias seguros

W:¿Te arrepientes?.estaban frente a la puerta que sería destinada para ella.

H:No, realmente no.-bajó la mirada, estaba aguantando el volver a llorar, será muy su amigo pero eso de mostrarse como realmente se sentía la hacía sentir frágil.-Pero no era como yo lo deseaba, me siento triste al pensar que mientras me lo hacía pudiera pensar en su amada Lila.

Wolfgang la tomó de los brazos besó su frente y la abrazo,le destrozaba verla así, a pesar de que todo eso empezó por una estúpida amenaza, apuesta,por ocultar ambos sus "asuntos" ambos terminaron queriendose.

Helga entró no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa junto con un "buenas noches y gracias" para calmarlo un poco, pero al entrar y cerrar la habitación cayó de rodillas soltándose a llorar de nuevo y apretar sus puños hasta el punto en que sus uñas dejaron marcas rojas en sus palmas.

H:"me he humillado desde niña para poder llamar un poco de su atención, cambie para que cuando volviera viera una chica bonita , espere estúpidamente por él, ¿solo para que me usara?".-se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas con coraje y se dirigió al baño, preparando todo para poder bañarse.

"Pero yo tengo la culpa por tonta, por ilusa, por quererlo, por haberlo tratado desde que éramos niños tan mal".-se desvistió poco a poco y pudo notar que sus senos estaban aún hinchados, adoloridos y con pequeñas marcas rojas, siguió bajando su short junto con sus bragas noto que estaban manchadas de sangre y que seguía mojada de su propia humedad y de su semen.

Una vez desnuda se metió a la tina, le dolía el doblar sus piernas o el simple hecho de sentarse, sonará exagerado pero había sido su primera vez y Arnold no la trató con dulzura o gentileza. Miraba el agua como si ésta fuera a darle la respuesta, como si fuera a darle un consejo.

"Yo lo trataba mal, yo-yo siempre fui muy cruel con el"

"Pero él Siempre prefirió a las bonitas y lindas, nunca yo"

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la bañera llorando, debatiéndose y lamentándose, hasta que el agua en su cara la hizo alarmarse y por consecuencia levantarse de golpe del agua, se había quedado dormida en la bañera.

Se levantó y se cubrió con una bata, se dirigió al espejo y noto que párte de su maquille se había corrido dejando ver su piel pálida algo enferma y sus ojos azules totalmente rojos.

Salio Del baño se dirigió a la cama y con solo una bata se recostó tratando de conciliar el sueño, al no conseguirlo y solo dar vueltas por varios minutos en la cama,bajo con completo sigilo, la puerta de Wolfgang estaba cerrada y en completo silencio, bajo las escaleras se dirigió a la cocina por agua al pasar por el comedor noto que el reloj marcaba las 4:40, siguio avanzando pero una estanteria en una esquina con varias bebidas la hicieron detenerse en seco, se quedó analizando varios minutos lo que iba a hacer, hasta que finalmente tomó una botella de Jack Daniel's y un vaso highball.

La mañana siguiente la despertó un horrible dolor de cabeza provocado por la luz, ella estaba acostada en el sillon extrañamente cobijada, al levantarse vio que delante de ella en la mesa estaba la botella a de terminarse y una nota a lado de ella.

Vaya fiesta que tuviste anoche, no quise despertarte, justificare tu ausencia,Usa lo que necesites, Ya no pienses solo en lo malo, enséñales quién es Helga G. Pataki

Atte: Wolfgang*

Helga se tomó muy en serio eso de "usa lo que necesites, tomó las llaves de un precioso mustang blanco manejo rumbo a su casa, caminó directamente a su cuarto ver el sillón le hacía sentir mal, todo seguía igual,intacto, tomó un par de muda de ropa y salió de ahí. al estar unos metros de sus casa por el retrovisor pudo ver el auto de Phoebe pero no le importo, no le interesaba saber nada del colegio,de sus amigos, de Phoebe, de Gerald o de Arnoldo.

Al conducir de nuevo a casa de Gang, un anuncio "High Voltage Tattoo Studio" llamó su completa atención.

Wolfgang entró a su casa, trato de buscar indicios de que ella estuviera ya que comúnmente cuando ella estaba el ruido de la televisión a todo volumen o de alguna canción de indie alternative o rock clásico indicaba que ahí estaba a ella.pero no, estaba completamente en silencio.

H:¿Crees que lo hizo para desquitarse?.-su voz venía del sofá, pero al estar acostada no se notaba a simple vista que ella estuviera ahí.-Necesito que me des algo de la caja.

W:¿Hacer que?.-Wolfgang se acercó a ella la miró, estaba como en la mañana desalineada, sin maquillaje y sin la ropa acostumbrada,con un brazo cubriendo su cara y una de su mano vendada.-Que carajos te hiciste?.

H:¿Te pregunte que si crees que lo hizo por desquite?.-grito levantándose de golpe, dando vista a su rostro y a las lágrimas y ojos rojizos.-Y te dije que me dieras algo de la caja.

El berrinche de Helga no duró ya que Wolfgang tiró de su muñeca y empezó a desvendar su mano, al estar completamente descubierta, observo que tenía un pequeño y lindo tatuaje de un moño en tinta color rosa carmesí en su enrojezido pulgar.

W:Hahahaha tanto vendaje para eso,arruinaras la tinta, santo Dios Geraldine me diste un susto.-soltó su carcajada y su mano al mismo tiempo.-¿Qué quieres de la caja?

H: Uno de mis "diarios".

W:Bien pero si me das una de mis fotografías o cintas de TU caja.-se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.-Y desquitarse por como lo tratabas de niños?

H:Hecho.-se recargo en su pecho, sus respuestas eran con una voz triste y totalmente rota..-Si

W:Pues espero que no,porque si no tendré que patear su trasero y a ti tendré que borrar eso de la mano.

FLASHBACK HELGA*

POV ARNOLD

El hombre de la limpieza interrumpió el pequeño estado de shock de Arnold (que seguía observando el libro) al abrir la puerta del armario de limpieza.

?:Joder chico ¿Que rayos haces aquí?

A:Yo am nada.-dijo saliendo corriendo apenado del armario.- Losiento.

Esto último lo dijo gritando mientras se alejaba de ahí necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera leer el pequeño libro rosa, el timbre sonó a los 10 minutos anunciando el cambio de clases, Arnold se dió cuenta que se había perdido de una clase entera, el tiempo le pasó volando entre la escenita fuera de cafetería, el la discusión con Helga y el obsequio de ella misma.

Entro a su clase estaba ansioso por leer el libro pero no decuidaria una clase más.

No se percató que esa clase la tenía con Lila.

L:Hola Arnold.-sonrio dulcemente mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo

A:am Hola lo siento me asustaste.-al escuchar su saludo cerró abruptamente el libro y se puso nervioso.

L:¿Te ocurre algo Arnold? ¿Es sobre el asunto de esta mañana? ¿Sobre tu problema en cafetería?

A:Yo am am...este.- realmente Arnold no esperaba que ella supiera pero era mas que obvio que el chisme llegaría a ella.-Lila Necesito hablarte de ello pero no ahora.

L:Bien,.. está bien, te buscaré en la salida.- apesar de todo seguía sonriendo dulcemente y contestando amablemente Arnold pensó que haría preguntas o que estaría enfadada pero nada de eso.

Su clase fluyó con normalidad realmente no se sentía tenso ,incómodo ni nada por el estilo a lado de ella, incluso ella hacía más amena la clase, le seguía gustando jamás lo negaría, es amable,dulce, linda, sexy, inteligencia,risueña y popular pero a pesar de ello ya no le podía quitar a Helga de la cabeza de ninguna manera como hace semanas. incluso si llegara a acostarse con ella o con cualquier otra chica (que no lo haría) no sentiría lo mismo que sintió con Helga, ella por alguna razón lo volvía loco y tonto de todas las maneras posibles.

Lila se despidió pero extrañamente sin ningún beso o algo cariñoso algo que no le afectó ni importo a él.

No recordaba que su siguiente clase era literatura, ya que era jueves,que tendría a Helga en su clase, hasta que la vio entrar con su mano vendada y una nota en la otra

Pasaron un par de minutos ella y el profesor hablando sobre su justificación de faltas.

Todo iba bien el verla y todo pero se desvaneció al momento en que ella paso de largo ignorando a Arnold y sentándose en las últimas bancas alejada de él

Toda la clase la chica se paso ignorando todo sobre él(a pesar de que hacía cosas para llamar su atención), recordando que había arruinado una oportunidad con ella y que estúpidamente no había 'cortado' su asunto con Lila.

La clase finalizó y tal como el primer día Helga huyó pero esta vez con éxito, por que ni cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella pudo hablarle, ya que Wolfgang la tomó de los hombros y se la llevó.

Arnold resignado camino rumbo a la salida sentadose en las escaleras de la entrada principal seguía abatido por su última clase con ella, no sabía que el tener dilemas emocionales fuera tan agotador.

Tenía el bendito libro aún en su piernas hojeando página por página admirando su contenido; en la página izquierda se encontraba una foto de él al centro con un mechón de cabello rubio arriba de la foto y una pajita abajo pegada de la misma manera, del lado derecho de la hoja se encontraba una pequeña escritura /"Es solo un chico pero tiene mi mundo en sus manos, mi príncipe de cabellos dorados"/ y un corazón con tonos rosas con las iniciales H A.

"Vaya así que aquí está la foto del anuario, cielos" Arnold no pensó que el procesar todo eso sería tan… tan complicado.

A:Así que me quiere.

L: Siempre lo ha hecho.-Lila estaba detrás de él mirando con ternura y diversión la escena.

A: Lila….yo-yo.-se sobre salto y torpemente trato de esconder el libro.

L:Yo creo saber de qué hablaremos.-se sentó a su lado.

A:¿como sabes que siempre lo ha hecho?.-olvido el quien era ella y simplemente lanzó la pregunta con curiosidad.

L:¿El que te quiere?

A:si

L:hahaha es algo divertido que al principio no lo creí verdad.-suspiró con nostalgia.-En cuarto grado en la obra ella me suplicó que dejara el papel de Julieta,al principio me negué, no cedería por vanidad, era mi papel.

-esto dicho sorprendió a Arnold, sabía que era un sentimiento común la vanidad pero idealizo Siempre a Lila tanto que jamás pensó que ella fuera así.- así que la acorrale para que me dijiera el ¿Por que? O que confesara la verdadera razón Y me terminó diciendo que le gustas.

A: criminal.-susurro,empezaba a unir cabos "Ese beso se sintió muy real para ser actuado", volvió a mirar el libro.- es Lindo ¿Sabes?, Algo retorcido pero lindo.

L:lose, desearía que me quisieran con esa intensidad.- su voz pasó de una casual a afligida.

A: Lo Siento mucho Lila, por que me guste Helga y por-y por …-lo que había hecho no había Sido de 'caballeros' y se sentía muy mal.

L:por besarme, tocarme y fingir que somos algo para darle celos.-lila volteó a verlo, su cara de "Carajo" le divirtió bastante.- Tranquilo, quita esa cara no eres el único que necesitaba celar a alguien.

Eso le había dolido en su orgullo, "a mi tambien me 'utilizo', pero, ¿Con quién?" No tenía derecho a sentirse el ofendido ya que él había hecho lo mismo.

L:Lo noté desde el principio, desde el momento en que salimos acaramelados de un entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol, al principio no entendía qué rayos hacíamos ahí, no me importo por qué mi 'objetivo' también se encontraba ahí,pero cuando la viste salir de su brazo de Wolfgang y me tomaste más apretado de la cintura comprendí todo y seguí tu juego.-recargo su cabeza en su hombro y enredó su mano con la de él.-no eres el único que deseaba llamar la atención de ese alguien.

A: Duele bastante no crees?.-igualmente recargo su cabeza con la de ella.

Quedaron en esa posición y en silencio por minutos, que minutos segundos pero esos segundos bastaron para que Helga lo notará desde una distancia prudente y algo acosadora, visto esto se enfadó y se fue sin ver o escuchar lo que sucedía realmente.

L:¿me seguirás ayudando? Por favor, yo seguiré el juego hasta que tú y yo avancemos algo con nuestro alguien.

A: Amm si claro.- se lo pensó mucho porque su intención era terminar con esa situación y avanzar con Helga pero al fin de cuentas Necesitaba de ella debía admitir que le gustaba provocar los celos de ella ya que la acorralan a ponerse vulnerable y sensible.-Solo Necesito saber una cosa.

L:¿Que?

A: ¿Quién es 'él'?.-lila se incomodo un poco, se levantó, solo se incorporó y suspiro era justo que le dijera.

L:Jason Bolton.

POV HELGA

Por culpa de salir rápidamente de Literatura olvidó sus audífonos en su mesa,por fortuna los encontró sanos y salvos pero lamentablemente de regreso miro una escena que no debió haber visto que detuvo su camino de golpe.

Ella se encontraba en una ventana que la vista daba a las escaleras de la entrada principal donde estaban dos chicos tiernamente abrazados, se veían tan bien juntos,ambos eran guapos, listos,atentos y tan buenos chicos.

Lo común era enojarse y maldecir pero esa escena había aplastado una vez más su espíritu.

Sintiéndose miserable, triste y con el corazón aún destrozado continuó su camino necesitaba a alguien.

Su brazo había Sido tomado y jalado a una aula vacía cuando miro de quien se trataba, sudo frio, si necesitaba de alguien pero no de 'ese alguien'.

Gerald había acorralado a Helga llevándola a un aula vacía para poder hablar con ella.

Helga no se sentía con ánimos de sostener su 'coraza' justo ahora,justo enfrente de él.

G:Pataki nunca me agradaste del todo, pero ya basta, lastimas a mi amigo

H:¿yo? ¿Lastimarlo?.-dijo ofendida pero claro no todos sabían lo que ella sufrió/sufre o todo lo que pasó e hizo de pequeña por su obsesión con el chico.-él ha sido siempre un hijo de puta.

G:eso es porque no sabía tus sentimientos.

H:¿E industrias futuro? Me hizo tragarme mis palabras.-Le hizo recordarle al moreno

G:Eran solo niños

H: ¿sólo niños?.-se movía hacia Gerald invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.- tienes alguna puta idea de cuánto significa o significaba para mí él.-su voz empezaba a demostrar la rabia contenida.-

El me ha partido el corazón de todas las maneras posibles, desde el momento que se fue, el momento que me rechazo , en el que se fijó en Ruth en Lila…

G:Y por eso decidiste convertirte en una copia barata de ellas,por eso decidiste dejar a Phoebe egoístamente para buscarte una posición en la "popularidad", por eso eres una maldita con mi amigo.

H¿Copia? Soy mucho mejor que ellas.-Eso le dolió y mucho.-Tu no sabes nada,Tu no sabes lo que es ser la sombra de una niña perfecta que es tu hermana, que tus papás te ignoren, el necesitar atención y luego llegar a la escuela y saber que alguien igual a tu hermana opaca tu presencia e ilumina la mirada de quien amas, no sabes lo que es ser un cero a la izquierda y que lo trates de ocultar día tras día.

G:¿Y Wolfgang te da eso?¿Te da todo lo que deseas?

H:No te metas con wolfgang.-un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse haciendo que su voz se quebrara.

G:¿por eso no lo dejas?¿Por una posición social?¿Por atención?¿Porque te puso bonita?Que estupides

H:sonará egoísta, pero siempre siempre deseè desde que era niña saber que se sentía el ser la chica bonita, el centro de atención, que al entrar aún aula llamará la atención de todos, el ser querida, el tener a alguien, el que la ausencia de tus padres no te afecte y creeme que de no ser por el hecho de ser yo, cualquiera ya se hubiera suicidado.-Helga estaba al borde de llorar del coraje. tenía suficiente con lo ya visto.

G: Exageras

H:No creo que seas tan idiota y mucho menos que Phoebe no te haya contado nada de nada.

G... Gerald quedó en silencio ya que no delataría a su novia, ya que si sabía a poco detalle lo que ocurría o ocurrió con la Familia Pataki, Sus problemas internos, ya que lo último que supo fue de la boda y que ella prácticamente vive sola……

H:Sobre Phoebe no es asunto tuyo.-Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir del aula.-No te metas conmigo Johanssen.

G: ¡Bien! Sólo arregla las cosas con él y con Phoebe.-dijo gritando ya que salió momentos antes del aula.Realmente lo había arruinado no debió meterse en el asunto de ellos 2, no debió meterse con ella (la valentía y el coraje lo había hecho olvidar que ella era la novia de uno de sus capitanes), no debió decirle todo eso pero el enojo de ver a su amigo triste y 'sola y culpable' a la que un día fue su mejor amiga igual lo hacían necesitar respuestas por parte de la rubia.

Helga al salir completamente del aula tratando de aparentar toda la calma y frialdad del mundo, rápidamente buscó un baño ,un almacén,lo que fuera.

Encontró el baño de chicas, entro asegurándose de estar sola cerró la puerta con seguro, se recargo de espaldas sobre la puerta, apretando su mano contra su boca y saliendo lágrimas muy tristes y amargas de sus ojos,sabía que si soltaba su mano acabaría gritando de coraje.

Trato de calmarse, se miró al espejo y se dió cuenta que nuevamente tenía los ojos rojos e irritados y reprochando internamente y empezando a sentir odio se prometió el que no volvería a llorar, al menos no por èl o por lo que provocaba.


	11. Chapter 11

En la mansión Lloyd, en un cuarto encerrado se encontraba la dueña de la casa encima de un chico absurdamente más tosco y grande que ella.

R: Harold,para….mmmh…. detente tenemos escuela.- Rhonda no podía evitar suspirar por los besos en su cuello.

H:Estúpida escuela, estúpidos todos.- decía mientras levantaba las caderas de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse.- No vayas

R:Querido ya hablamos de eso.-'Harold no quería que su preciosa "novia" pasara todo un fin de semana con el cual era su "ex" después de lo de la fiesta, por lo cual toda la semana la estuvo presionando para que faltará al partido estatal y pasar juntos el fin de semana.- Y lo estuve analizando detenidamente y por supuesto que no te dejaré solo aquí con tanta zorra.

H:No seguirás molesta o ¿si?.- su pregunta fue estúpida porque que era obvio que por el tono de su voz en sus últimas palabras era más que obvio.

R:¿Por siempre estar con 'la gran Patty'? Noooo como crees,Yo celosa de ella hahaha .- ambos chicos empezaban a vestirse.- como sea, ganaste.

H:¿y cómo lo lograrás?

R: pues….

La idea original era que en las prácticas matutinas Rhonda fingiera caer de un levantamiento para fingir un esguince en su tobillo y que de esta manera la dejaran faltar al partido estatal y que Lila la sustituyera, pero hubo varios problemas que hicieron que su plan se fuera al carajo.

POV HELGA

'maldita sea' se miró al espejo por última vez, sus ojos mejoraron ya no se veían hinchados y el maquillaje mejoró el enrojecimiento y definitivamente wolfgang la había convencido de quitarse la estúpida venda definitivamente dejando al aire libre su precioso tatuaje. Salió del baño, solamente tuvo las primeras clases y después del almuerzo la dejaron salir para alistarse para mañana, la mayoría de alumnos y profesores se preparaban para el viaje y el partido de mañana. Camino con el propósito de llegar al campo de fútbol pero la detuvo la última persona que soportaría ahorita.

L:¡¡¡HELGA!!!.-grito lila corriendo hacia ella algo agitada y preocupada.

H:¿Que quieres?.-se dio cuenta que su tono de voz denotaba su pequeño odio que tenía por culpa del tonto cabeza de balón.-Perdón, ¿Que ocurre?

L: lo siento Helga no te molestaría pero es Rhonda, acompáñame por favor.- con su voz agitada y apresurada empezó a guiar a Helga al gimnasio.

Al entrar todas las porristas estaban en círculo al rededor de un bulto que Helga no pudo identificar, estaba Phoebe y otro chico del comité hablando con un profesor.

H:¿Me dirás por qué diablos me hiciste correr?.

L: estábamos practicando la coreografía que presentaremos mañana en el partido y desafortunadamente Rhonda al caer de una high kit bruscamente se… se..

P:Se provocó una pequeña rotura fibrilar en su tobillo.-el profesor le susurró algo Phoebe después se acercó a ellas dos. él y el otro chico llevaron a Rhonda a la enfermería.-Y no podrá representar al equipo.

H:¿Aún no me dicen que hago aquí?

L:Helga por favor, Necesitamos, necesito…

H:¡¡¡Hay no!!!

L,P:¡¡¡oh sí !!!

H:No definitivamente no.-empezó a alejarse del lugar ya que había comprendido que pretendían que ella reemplazará a Rhonda.

L:Helga por favor ya has asistido anteriormente a los partidos, sabes moverte y vamos admite que te sabes la mayoría de los movimientos.

P:además no vas a participar en la coreografía, es muy corto el tiempo para acomodarte. Sólo necesito que te encargues del hospedaje de las chicas, su espacio en el campo y que registres su llegada.

H:No, no lo hare.-le obstaculizaron el paso de la salida por lo que decidio subir las gradas del gimnasio.

L: oh vamos ...además no lo harías sola, Phoebe y yo haremos todo, solo necesitamos tu nombre, ya sabes hacer todo formal y correcto.

P:Por supuesto Helga, además sabemos tu y yo que te gusta mandar y tienes a tu disposición a 20 chicas estúpidas a tu mando.-phoebe le dijo esto último un poco más cerca y discreto.

H:bien..esta bien… pero nada de usar uniformes estúpidos ¿de acuerdo?

P,L: ¡de acuerdo!.-las chicas sonrieron felices y satisfechas.Lila bajo de las gradas para seguir ensayando. Phoebe por otra parte se sentó y Helga la siguió; formando un largo e incomodo silencio hasta que…

H: Pheebs …perdón. Nunca tuviste la culpa.-decía sin voltear a verla y con la mirada fija en las porristas.-siempre me sentí el mal tercio, a pesar de todo te quiero como desde un principio.

P: Helga.. yo…-la asiática tenia sus ojos empañados, su respuesta a esa fugas disculpa nunca se dio ya que Helga se paro bruscamente.

H: están a 24hrs de presentarse y lo único que hacen es parlotear.-"diablos estuvo cerca" Helga solo quería dar la disculpa, no venia aun preparada para toda una platica de reconciliacion,no ahora.- si no se esfuerzan como deben, no representare a nadie.- las ultimas palabras fueron directo a Lila (lila por su parte se sentia mas apoyada por Helga que por Rhonda, Helga bajo de las gradas y salio del gimnasio rumbo al campo de futbol.

POV ARNOLD

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela, sinceramente la escuela estas alturas no tenia orden alguno al menos no algunos chicos de 4tos y 6tos grados ya que alistaban todo para el partido de este sábado.

sus pensamientos seguían en la invitación de Lila y al partido.

LITTLE FLASHBACK

L:Helga siempre va a esa clase de estatales mas por Wolfgang que por el partido o por la responsabilidad.

A:si Phoebe ya me había dicho y también invitado.

L:solo hay que hacer nuestros asuntos en silencio.-acariciaba el cabello rubio que descansaba sobre sus piernas sobre su cama.

A:yo no creo avanzar mucho...creo... - mantenia los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las caricias.

L: cuando la noche cae es difícil ser la misma persona que de día y mas con una noche de hotel de por medio.

A:Tu tienes suerte, Rhonda ya no es su novia.

L:es cierto pero tu tienes una ventaja por encima

A:¿cual?

L:ella siempre te ha amado

END LITTLE FLASHBACK

Realmente la idea de tener a Helga solo para el de todas las maneras posible lo hacían ilusionarse.

todo dilema fue interrumpido mientras pasaba por la enfermeria,los murmullos no eran suficientemente claros pero si reconocibles.

R:deberias estar agradecido.-reconoció fácilmente la voz de Rhonda, habida escuchado rumores de el ¿por que? el rompimiento de la pareja perfecta de la escuela pero jamás se puso a pensar quien seria "aquel" causante de todo eso.

H:Mujer lo estoy, es solo que a costa de tu salud o seguridad no.-

"!¿!¿!¿Haaarooold?¡?¡?". Arnold no lo podía creer, de todos los chicos ¿por que rayos el?, incluso paso por su cabeza Lorenzo o incluso hasta Curly.

R:¿QUE? te molesta cuidarme.- empezaba a enfadarse y cabe destacar que incluso su tono de enfado que utiliza con Harold es abismal al que usaba con Jason.- Y no me llames Mujer.

H: NO, no es eso… es solo que…..

G:¡¡¡¡¡¡ARNOOOLDDD!!!!!!!!!.- el grito de Gerald sacaron un pequeño susto por su poscicion comprometedora de "chico fisgón".

A:¡DIOS GERALD" ¿que pasa viejo?.- se reincorporo y se saludaron como siempre ya que apenas se habia visto en toda la mañana.

G: lo arruine, me vas a matar.

A:¿por que? ¿que paso que hiciste?

Gerald le conto a lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer con su horrible platica con Pataki, al principio Arnold se molesto que hiciera algo tan inapropiado pero comprendió el por qué lo hacía y que al fin de cuentas le era util que el hubiera tenido esa platica con ella y que esperaba que con lo que ahora ya le había dicho, mañana le sirviera para poder enfrentarla.

Los chicos del equipo y las porristas que eran en total eran 26 personas contando los dos entrenadores un alumno del comite de sociedad de alumno y uno de la comunidad estudiantil ósea Arnold (El llevar un alumno de la comunidad estudiantil era...¡¿como llamarlo? así, costumbre; por lo que Pheobe realizo un par de movimientos para convencer a todos que Arnold era el mas indicado para asistir ya que era el "Nuevo") el punto es que los citaron a los chicos a las 7 de la mañana para revisar por ultima vez y partir a la universidad de Oregón al partido. Todos los chicos se encontraban ahí a excepción de los capitanes.

?:ok chicos bueno creo que solo faltan nuestros capitanes

El equipo con fastidio asintió .

L: y mi representante.

?:su representante?

L:si la señorita Pataki

Arnold en automático volteo a ver a Lila con reproche. Ya que le había dicho que iría por wolfgang como cada estatal pero jamás le dijo eso.

?:Bueno chicos paso lista y nos vamos.

Porristas?

L:aquí.-las chicas subían al camión en orden mientras la entrenadora pasaba lista una por una.

?:comité de sociedad de alumnos.

P,A: aquí.-pheobe y Arnold subieron mostrando sus gafetes.

?:Mi equipo

W,J: ¡Aquí entrenador!.-venían llegando y gritando desde la ventana del los carros. Bolton Y Wolf venían en una jeep negra y Helga venia en el mustang blanco.

?: Bien chicos estamos completos, así que vámonos.-el equipo dio un grito junto con los capitanes ya a su lado y se dispusieron a subir.

POV ARNOLD

"Hay maldita sea, creí que verla llegar me aceleraría el corazón y lo hizo pero creo fue mas de rabia y celos por estar a lado de ese idiota que el hecho de que estuviera aquí".

Helga llego conduciendo el Mustang blanco, bajo y se dirigió a la entrenadora, antes de retirarse dirigió su mirada a Lila (estaba sentada a lado mio en la ventana) un tanto enojada y después a mi un tanto sorprendida (probablemente no sabía que yo estaría aquí) regreso al auto junto con los chicos, todos comenzamos a conducir.

A:¿no suben con nosotros?

¿:no chico eso es para mortales.- le respondió el chico de atrás de su asiento.

¿2: si desde que ellos se volvieron capitanes hace lo que quieren y cambiaron un poco las reglas.

G: ósea ¿nunca viajan con ustedes?.-Gerald se unió a la platica a pesar de estar al costado de Arnold había llegado a escuchar.

¿: no nunca ,prefiere llevar sus autos por separado o viajar ellos juntos.

L:No pongas esa cara, aun que estuviera aquí no podrías hablarle.- lila al ver su ceño fruncido trato de calmarlo.

A:¿Por qué no me dijiste?

L:por que no cambia en nada

A:Lila te sonara ridículo pero ahora siento mas coraje…no se como explicarte sabes es como la nueva pareja perfecta…nose

L: no es coraje amor, se llaman celos y si Arnold te entiendo a la perfección …el Quarterback y la ahora capitana de las porristas...

A:la pareja perfecta.- de nuevo celos y dolor en su tono de voz.

L:lo eh vivido 2 malditos años de mi vida.

Pasado una hora y media de viaje se pararon en un auto servicio para recargar gasolina, estirar las piernas y comprar provisiones.

POV HELGA

Se veía tan bien bajando del Mustang blanco con su perfecto conjunto adidas color negro y sudadera rosa.

No esperaba ver a Arnold todo ese fin de semana, realmente el viaje lo había tomado para despejar su mente un poco y olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas pero no iba a ser posible por su presencia a lado de la "pequeña mosca muerta".

Como de costumbre bajo con Wolfgang a su lado para entrar a la tienda del autoservicio.

H:¿Qué carajos hace aquí el?

W: lo mismo te iba a preguntar.-bruscamente la pego a su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la cadera y acercándose a su oído.- escucha muñeca.. mas vale que no hagas alguna estupidez en este viaje.

H:bajo su mirada apenada recorrió toda la tienda con esperanza de que cierto chico no fuera espectador de esa escenita, realmente Helga ante Wolfgang no podía.-no volverá a suceder.- contesto soltándose de su agarre. Compraron lo que tenían que comprar y recargaron gasolina a ambos carros, afortunadamente Arnold no había notado lo que sucedió adentro pero si se veía molesto y eso aumento cuando Wolfgang no volvió a la jeep si no que el resto del viaje lo continuo a lado de Helga.

Al llegar a la ciudad eran ya medio dia, y todos querían almorzar, refrescarse y el partido seria hasta las 6 de la tarde en el campo de la universidad estatal de oregon ya que quedaba a media a hora por lo que tenían tiempo suficiente.

W:¿tienes tu tarjeta Geraldine?

H:¿por?

J:por que nosotros tenemos planes en la noche.

Los chicos subían a sus habitaciones (cabe mencionar que las habitaciones eran compartidas de pareja que se suponía que serian chica-chica y viceversa algo que obviamente muchos no respetarían como por ejemplo Gerald y Phoebe).

H: ¿A dónde van?

W,J: a nuestra habitación

H:helga miro un pequeño letrero antes de bajar completamente del elevador que decía "suites".- Creí que esta vez tomaríamos habitaciones tradicionales.

Solo escucho las carcajadas de ambos y entro a la habitación, era hermosa y jodidamente lujosa. Al entrar directamente daba al ventanal y a la vista paronamica de la ciudad, los cuartos privados estaban en lados contrarios. Entro al cuarto con Wolfgang inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.

W: ¿Tienes también jacuzzi?

J: siiii .- escuche gritar dese el otro de la habitación "la verdad siempre que había estatal o viaje escolar hacían lo que querian", revise el baño y efectivamente teníamos jacuzzi.

H: por que preguntabas sobre mi tarjeta.

W: por que tendremos fiesta.

H: jajaja ¿fiesta? ¿otra vez? .-la expresión de Wolfgang recostado en la cama con toda la calma del mundo me saco mucho de contexto.- los entrenadores no te dejaran, se darán cuenta, ¿por que no puedo tener un viaje escolar normal? siempre hace lo mismo.

W: hahaha desde cuando te importa….

J: además ya lo tenemos solucionado, como siempre.- Jasón interrumpió en el cuarto acostándose junto a Wolf.

W: hicimos reservación para un muy buen restaurante….

J: todo pagado, algo que nuestros queridos entrenadores no desperdiciarían…

W:con el pretexto de que era por agradecimiento de esta noche…..

J:por sus enseñanzas, esfuerzos, blah ,blah,blah

H: ¿y aceptaron?

W,J:!!!!SI¡¡¡¡

H: ¿es enserio?, aun no entiendo como se tragan siempre las cenas gratis.

W: si muñeca aceptaron, por lo que te aconsejo que saques tu tarjeta de crédito y vayas por un sexy vestido.

Decidido esto los tres salieron en camino de algún centro comercial, se dedico a buscar algo adecuado para esa noche mientras que los chicos se dedicaban a comprar botellas, hielos y refrescos y jugos.

POV ARNOLD.

La vi subir el elevador, me sentía mal estarla vigilando constantemente pero creo que era mas llamar su atención.

L:ten tu llave

G: recuerda viejo tu y yo compartimos habitación.

A: am si , como sea.

P: te sucede algo?

A; nada solo que estoy cansado.- mentira no quiero estar ahí..

Sus cuartos quedaban juntos por lo que el cambio de habitación de emergencia seria pan comido.

La habitación era linda, grande y acogedora, El teléfono de Lila sono.

L:cambio de planes

A:¿Qué?

L:mira

/ Suit 402 lleva algo y trae a todas las chicas/

A:osea..?.-miro el mensaje pero no capto mucho solo se concentraba en la foto de contacto ( Hell y Gang abrazados)

L: assh.- suspiro con fastidio y le arebato el celular.- que tendrán una fiesta "privada"

A:no cambian mucho nuestros planes o si?

L: lo facilitan

El resto del dia pasearon juntos por el Hotel y las calles más cercanas, inconscientemente buscando a sus objetivos pero decepsionandose en el proceso.

Al dar las 5:30 ellos ya se encontraban en el camión con los demás pero seguían sin ver rastro de ellos.

EL PARTIDO

POV HELGA

Al llegar todo ya se encontraba en su lugar, los chicos se alistaban, nosotros tres llegamos antes que todos, me encargue de lo que phoebe y Lila me pidieron pero todo se tenso una vez mas dentro de mi al ver a esa estúpida con él, ósea que demonios ¿porque me sigue doliendo?, después del "incidente" había decidido dejarlo como solo una aventura y superarlo como lo había logrado hasta ahora pero no puedo no del todo y el no ayuda. El darle mi diario era darle simbólicamente mi ultima parte de mi y seguir adelante.

W:¿lista?

H:Yo no voy a animar

W: que lastima no sabes lo sexy que seria verte en esa falda tan corta.

H: hay ya callat….-la beso y salió corriendo al campo (era tradición en ellos en cada partido hacer eso).

"me sentí rara, diferente así habíamos sido siempre solo que con su llegada de el me movió todo y fingir para Wolfgang y su aventuras disparejas siempre fue mi rutina desde los 15 hasta ahora.

El partido comenzó, podía sentir la emoción de los chicos pero más de MI chico podía sentir la adrenalina por el como estaba jugando y con cada buen pase su mirada sobre mi y no era el único también sentí la mirada de mi hermoso ángel de rizos rubios "hay por dios que ridícula tiene años que no digo eso" sentí como con cada gesto desde el beso antes del juego empezaba crearse tensión más y más grande y no ayudaba a que estuviera a 3 asientos de mi.

Con mis pensamientos perdidos y mis miradas constante con Arnold me hicieron perder la noción de todo y cuando menos note todos gritaban de emoción las chicas salían a abrazar a los chicos y estos a levantar a Jasón y Wolfgang cargando un trofeo.

Su estúpido plan había resultado pues al llegar del partido los entrenadores se fueron a cenar demasiado contentos, por lo que mi habitación se empezó a llenar de adolescente, de alcohol.

Al ser tan intima la fiesta se dividían grupos en los que querían jugar cartas, beer pong y luego estaba yo terminándome todo shoot y toda cerveza en mi camino y conforme los minutos, todo empezaba a subir tanto el calor, la temperatura y mis ganas de verlo.


	12. Chapter 12

FLASHBACK

H: umm Wolfgang.- gemi su nombre, no podía evitarlo era realmente bueno, tenía su erección rozando mi abdomen y con su mano encima de mi pecho izquierdo y sus dedos dentro de mí, mi respiración chocaba con su cuello.

¿Como llegamos a esto? fácil, el no tenia a Bran ni a nadie en ese momento y ¿por que me esta prácticamente cogiendo? Fácil . no, no es gay es algo así como ….. nose Bisexual…. Si bisexual el se encargo que las mas agraciadas de su curso fueran desvirginadas para sus 15 años y su primera experiencia no fue con Bran fue con uno de su curso igual de secundaria. Y ¿ por que estoy yo a su merced? Estoy muy urgida y yo soy su "novia", se que no es de una damita admitirlo pero que rayos el ya sabia prácticamente todo de mi y éramos "amigos"," cómplices".

"comenze a bajar mi mano y a masturbarlo".-no aguantaba ya de jugueteo, besos y caricias.-

H: Solo cógeme.

W:Geraldine…- se detuvo, miro mis ojos me sentía patética ante la petición pero de alguna manera lo necesitaba.- hagamos un trato.

H:estúpidos tratos.- dije besando su cuello y continuando masturbando.

W:te trajeron hasta mi ¿qué no?.- dicho esto la cargo de sus caderas subiéndola a una mesa y besándola mas fuerte por todas partes,

H: te escucho.-empezaba a acercarse más a mi, rozando la puta de su pene con mi entrada, estaba realmente ansiosa.

W: te cogeré cuando tu ya la hayas perdido con quien realmente deseas.-dicho esto se fue dejándome encima de la mesa sonrojada y totalmente mojada.

H:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE OODIOOO!!!!!!!!!.-quería muy en serio que el me tomara, prácticamente le suplique, de verdad lo deseaba.

FLASHBACK

Su estúpido plan había resultado pues al llegar del partido los entrenadores se fueron a cenar demasiado contentos, por lo que mi habitacion se empezó a llenar de adolescente Y de alcohol.

Al ser tan íntima la fiesta se dividían grupos en los que querían jugar cartas, beer pong y luego estaba yo terminándome todo shoot y toda cerveza en mi camino y conforme los minutos todo empezaba a subir tanto el calor, la temperatura y mis ganas de verlo.

Y se me cumplió pero no de la manera que esperaba, ya habían llegado Phoebe y Gerald pero pasada la hora Arnold y Lila seguían sin aparecer por lo que me hacia sentir un nudo en la garganta y seguir tomando.

Visualice al chico con el que descargaría mi furia.

H:¿duermen juntos?.- le dijo un tanto de golpe sorprendiendolo

G:¿y tu?.- contra ataco.

H: nose ni para que te pregunto.- se dio la vuelta y justo venia entrando de la mano de la pelirroja.-

"maldito deja vu"

Esta vez la fiesta no era grande por lo que seguirlos seria mas fácil.

"¿seguirlos? No maldita sea no ahora era evitarlos, ya no quería saber nada mas de él, estaba dispuesta por millonésima vez en su vida a olvidarlo… o eso esperaba.

Pero al parecer esta vez el que seguía era el y no ella o tal vez era por el lugar tan pequeño.

Pasado los minutos en la fiesta la situacion era la siguiente Jason estaba en el jacuzzi con 2 porristas novatas. Pheobe y Gerald en un sillón muy acaramelados, y extrañamente el cabeza de balón solo y Wolfgang hablando en un rincón con Lila.

POV ARNOLD

A: ¿para que llegar tarde?

L: los necesitamos ebrios.-platicaban mientras caminaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones "suites"

Al llegar notaron que todo ya estaba "comenzado",Arnold noto a Helga parada enfrente de una mesa frente al enorme ventanal, se veía hermosa con un vestido rojo justado, escotado y en conjunto con unos tacones negros, con el pelo suelto y un maquillaje en tonos obscuros

Si en el partido su indiferencia era exitosa en la fiesta comenzó a ser abismal, mientras arnold se acercaba a la mesa de bebidas prácticamente ella se encontraba al lado opuesto de la habitación. usaba a Lila para llamar su atención ¿Cómo?, bailando, tomando juntos y besándose pero ni eso notaba Helga y si lo notaba lo ignoraba triunfalmente.

"pasados los minutos la situación era la siguiente: Lila estaba bastante molesta por que Jason se encontraba con un par de porristas novatas prácticamente desnudos alcoholizándose en el jacuzzi de su habitación por lo que me dejo un momento solo , no me fije realmente donde había ido solo pude ver como Helga hecha una fiera pasaba a mi lado y se dirigia a un rincón de la habitación donde se encontraba Lila y Wolfgang hablando secretamente, Helga empujo con cero delicadeza a Lila, la cual no se molesto, solo miro a Wolfgang y se dirigio a mi guiñándome el ojo y diciéndome un "tu turno".

Pude ver mientras me acercaba de manera cautelosa como Helga y Wolfgang tenían una pequeña pelea y como de un momento el la sostenía de la cadera levantándola levemente del suelo y como con su otra mano apretaba sus cachetes acercándose a besarla pero deteniéndose a milimetros para pasar a su oído susurrarle algo y soltarla, Me moleste deteniendo mi caminar para mirarla fijamente y que sintiera mi mirada, del enojo se me hacia un agujero en el estomago pero a pesar de ello lo logre, me miro fruncí mas mi ceño, cerre mi puño y Sali rapidamnete de la habitación y ella sin darse cuenta me siguió tontamente a mi habitación como lo había planeado.

POV LILA

2hrs ANTES DEL PARTIDO:

L:te dije que lo facilita, ya no sacamos a Wolfgang, sacamos a Helga.-los dos estaban en su habitación recostados juntos en la cama,hablando mientras veian el techo.

A:y ¿crees que el acceda a lo tuyo sin sospechar?

L: supongo, tendre mucha cautela.-lila se movio colocándose encima de Arnold.

A:aun no me creo tu teoría del por que hace las cosas.-coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella.

LA FIESTA:

Su vestido verde esmeralda corto y entallado de manga larga hacían lucir mas ya sus exuberantes caderas.

"Arnold y yo para este punto de la "pequeña reunión" estábamos un poco tomados mas no totalmente ebrios como todos los demás"

J:Que nadie nos moleste por favor.- gritaba mientras salía de su cuarto con una toalla de baño en la cadera rumbo al baño.

W:No soy tu maldita niñera.-"toda la puta fiestecita trate de llamar su atención con celos e insinuasiones pero ni asi me funcionaba y al parecer a Arnie tampoco"

L: Arnie cielo me permites.-dicho esto lo dejo solo y salio rumbo al baño.

W:Sawyer no escuchas.-dijo en su oído mientras la detenia del brazo.-oh estas sorda.

L:Por favor solo necesito hablar con el.- Lila recibió una mirada de "si como no".-

W: Sawyer ambos sabemos tu "hablar"

L:si Lo sabes déjame pasar.-

W:LILA.-su voz ya era severa.

L: si te lo explico me dejaras pasar

W:¿explicar que? Lila no soy estúpido se te cae la saliva y las bragas por el ya lose.

L: si y Rhonda ya no lo puede evitar mas tiempo.

W: ¿explícate?

L: ¿tu sabes poco de lo que pasamos Bolton y yo antes no?

W: su "encuentro" en nuestro primer año.

L: diablos, si ese.- en su voz se notaba que la historia que estaba a punto de contar a nadie mas se la había dicho.- ese "encuentro" no fue nada mas que solo un beso, los chismes y rumores los crearon el resto de la escuela, Jason y yo no nos molestamos en aclararlos, realmente me gustaba y yo le gustaba hasta que llego Rhonda, tu ya habías tomado a Helga en tus garras de lobo feroz y Rhonda quedo a merced de Jason y amm.- su voz empezaba a quebrarse.- y amm nose que le vio pero acabo olvidándose de mi, fue tan cinico de decirme 'ayudame con tu amiga' y yo estúpidamente acepte por saber que era lo pasaba entre ellos dos y por seguir de alguna manera cerca de El, por un tiempo lo soporte si el era feliz yo lo seria pero todo cambio con la llegada de Arnie digo Shortman sentí la presión de Rhonda sobre mi y el que yo tuviera algo con Arnold.

W:me estas diciendo que la loca de Rhonda te esta juntando con Shortman a la fuerza, suena fantasioso incluso estando ebrio sabes.

L:si no me crees el día de la fiesta del 14, Arnold desesperado por saber que le hacias a Helga en esa habitación trato de subir a la habitacion y "detenerte" pero Bolton lo detuvo llego Rhonda y lo que hizo fue señalarme con la mirada y con eso Arnold se dirigio a mi y con ello confirme todo.

POV WOLFGANG

Pude ver como mi pequeña bestia se acercaba enojada no siquiera noto que arrollo en el camino al denso de Shortman.

W:La fiera Pataki se acerca.- susurro por ultima vez en su oído.- te aconsejo que te vayas

L:Nuestra charla no a terminado.- lo primero lo dijo en susurro también pero al ya sentir a Helga a su lado dijo en tono mas alto.- Bueno gracias Wolfgang,Prometo devolverte el favor,

H:¿Qué favor?.-Helga llego empujando a Lila que si no fuera de que no traía zapatos tan altos la hubiera tirado,Lila se fue rápidamente sin agregar nada mas.

W:ninguno primor.-se acerco a su oído.- pero tu y yo deberíamos hacernos el favor de irnos a nuestra habitacion.-

H: Estas ebrio.-empezaba a cohebirse y no tanto por miedo si no por que la viera.-Sabes que no hacemos eso.

"La tome de su pequeña cintura, desde que la conoci algo me llamo la atención pero al saber su secreto tuve la oportunidad y la tome solo que me arrepiento ahorade el ridículo propósito por lo que empezó todo esto"

W: Hubo un tiempo que me suplicaste y mas de una vez.-"la tome de sus mejillas apretándolas un poco y acercándome para besarla deseaba besarla como nunca y esto no había pasado desde hace tiempo".-o ya olvidaste nuestro trato de esa noche.

H:No. No, no lo olvido pero no estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo, no esta noche.

W:como quieras.- la solto de golpe haciendo que se balanceara.

Rapidamente empezó a revisar con la mirada todo el cuarto tratándose de asegurar de que cierto chico no hubiera notado toda esa escenita pero para su mala suerte estaba parado con el puño cerrado, el ceño fruncido justo en la puerta y al mirarse el inmediatamente se fue Helga sin pensárselo dos veces coorrio tras el.

Wolfgang se dirigio al cuarto de Jason al tocador para ser precisos y saco la llave de su habitación personal,salio y saco a Jason del jacuzzi y lo llevo al cuarto con pretexto de descansar.

W: al salir del cuarto la vio caminando rumbo al cuarto el camino igualmente.-me debes una Sawyer.-

L:Lose,gracias.- tomo las llaves y entro a la habitacion.

Wolfgang no desperdiciaría a las chicas del jacuzzi.

W.-espero no estén cansadas.-se quito la camiseta y cerro el cuarto de baño con llave.

POV AH

Miraba la puerta por la cual el amor de su vida había entrado enojado.

A:¿Por qué ni a tocar mi puerta te atreves?.-dijo desesperándole que ella no abriera o tocara siquiera la puerta.

H:Pues yo am.. no pla….-la jalo dentro de la habitacion,tomo su mejillas con delicadeza y pego su frente con la suya-

A:Siempre has sido tu Helga todo este tiempo.-decia con los ojos cerrados mientras compartían el mismo aire.

H:ser que? Melenudo.-zafándose de su agarre "Ya basta, si el no termina las cosas yo si"

A:la indicada, la que me ah amado desde siempre, mía , la única en el mundo.-"eres mia" volvió a tomarla en sus brazos.

H:Arnold.- su suspiro fue su debilidad "no, no puedo"

Efectivamente no pudo con el ni con lo que seguiría. La beso con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con la misma lujuria que la primera vez.

H:Arnold basta.-"no, mierda, no por favor"

A:solo una vez mas, solo hoy, déjame demostrarte, déjame demostrarme que eres mia-

Sus pasos la guían a la cama, lentamente para ella era ir caminando a la gullotina, era caer una vez mas al abismo estúpidamente por su mente cruzo el comentario que Wolfgang le había hecho hace mucho tiempo "lo estas superando por que el no esta".

Sus beso húmedos y profundos como la ultima vez, esta encima de ella, mientras ella rodeaba su cinura con sus piernas.

"Diablos de nuevo a su merced"

La ultima vez ella pretendio tomar el control pero se le fue de las manosy es coo temino mal, pero est vez era el turno de ella. De alguna manera logro que cambiaran de posición entre beso y beso de manera que ella quedo encima de el.. Lo beso posesivamente.

H:Debes saber lo enamorada que estuve de ti.

A:¿estab,..-volvio a besarlo decidida y el dejo de insistir en seguir preguntando ya que helaga empezó a besar su cuello como todo una experta.

H:Que casi logro superarte.-sussurro en su oído, bajando a besos por su cuello.

Tomo inicios de su camita y empezó a quitársela con su ayuda.

H:Que no habra un nosotros ni ahora ni nunca.

A:Espera Helga,-su torso esta desnudo.

H:sshhh déjame terminar.- volvió a lo suyo marcando un camino de pesos desde el inicio de sus claviculo a su vientre.

H:Que no puedo ni debo hacerle esto a Wolfgang.- el chico trataba de detenerla con las manos pero una parte de el dejaba que insistiera en lo que esta por venir.

Tomo sus jeans comenzando de desabotonar y bajarlos junto con su bóxer.

A:Helga Basta.-pero no le dio ni un respiro,humedecio sus labios e introdujo su miembro en su boca.-Hel-Helga.- su suspiro era inevitable.

Al principio comenzó timida pero poco a poco fue tomando valor y ritmo haciendo suspirar y jadear a Arnold. Ella por su parte podía sentir su humedad de un sabor indescritible pero un tanto salado , sentía su quijada un poco entumida saco el pene de Arnold de su boca y empezó a masturbarlo recuperando el aliento ambos.

H:que no seremos amigos.

Volvió a meterlo en su boca, siguen con lo suyo, arnold apoyo sus manos en la cabeza de ella.

A:Hel.Helga me-me voy a.-al escuchar esto ella se paro en seco, torturanto al chico, lo miro desafiente, el tenia una mirada de cachorrito suplicando que continuara.

H:Y que espero que esto lo tomes como la despedida.-lo dejo super desconcertado con una areccion a flor de pie sin terminar y recalcando algo que jamás se debió y ni se dará entre ellos dos.

Se encamino con prisa a la puerta, la abri con cierto coraje y triunfo.

H:No sabes cuanto te odio.- Salio azotando la puerta con Arnold del otro lado de la puerta totalmente destrozado en muchos sentidos.


	13. Chapter 13

Wolfgang subía y bajaba con un par de cosas dentro de una caja, de hecho era como la tercera que sacaba, solo faltaba una ultima caja con todo un par de cosas extrañas.

Una pequeña adolescente de 15 años y meses, se encontraba recargada en el picaporte de la entrada de su cuarto viendo como su espacio personal era invadido, mordiendo y apretando lo que podía para no tratar de evitar todo ese desastre, la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver el como destruían su precioso altar.

H:¡NOOO! ¡no! No Wolfgang por favor.-grito desesperada por querer entrar a su armario y rescatar lo que estaba destruyendo.

Jaloneando de su brazo tratando de detenerlo.

W:¡Helga! ¡Basta! Escúchame.- la tomo de los hombros con todas sus fuerzas para tranquilizarla.-comprende que si no haces esto jamás lo podrás olvidar.

H: Me duele como no tienes idea.-iba bajando abrazada de Wolfgang hasta quedar de rodillas con el abrazado.

H:Lose y lo lamento, pero Helga ya lo hablamos todas las vacaciones, escuela nueva y nueva tu, lo Prometiste, dijiste que lo intentarías.

H:Wolf no, no es tan fácil, estas hablando de borrar un sentimiento que va desde los 5 años.

W: y que ah sido ignorada todo ese tiempo, además te dije que el tiempo y el mantenerte alejada de el te está ayudando a olvidarlo.

H:esté ausente o no, me afecta. sabes, esperaría un millón de años por él.

W:Aun que este con alguien mas?. Helga ya no son niños. Ya no son citas a una estúpida feria, a estas alturas es mas que un solo beso o un te amo Helga.

H:Yo lo amo mas que todas las perras que estén antes.-bajo la cabeza rendida por la tristeza y su lagrimas.

W:Geraldine.- dijo de manera cariñosa, pudo sentir un goteo en su brazo, por lo que la abrazo mas fuerte.-Solo déjame cambiarte, ya olvidando el estúpido trato por tu bien, déjame cambiarte, distraerte si asi lo quieres ver.

H:creeme que quiero mas que nada en el mundo ¿crees que no lo eh intentado?claro que si, muchísimas veces.

W:Escucha, no puedes detener el mundo ni tu vida por el. Mucho menos si esperas que vuelva como en un estúpido cuento de hadas, si es que vuelve, ¿que pasara si jamás lo hace? y si lo hace y llega con alguien mas, con una vida ya hecha.

Helga esta vez no respondio

W:Helga, Geraldine en serio ah pasado poco pero te qui….

Helga se reincorporo violentamente apartándolo,por un momento Wolfgang pensó que recibiría a la 'gran Betsy' pero su sorpresa fue que ella misma cargaba la última caja, la ultima pieza para poder seguir adelante.

POV HELGA.

"Era casi poético ver como toda mi obsesión se quemaba. (mis poemas ,libros,diarios,altares)

[Estuve ahí cuando caíste de la nubes

Había una tormenta en mi corazón

Sabia por la canción que cantabas

Que serias el amor de mi vida

Asi que llévame al paraíso de tus ojos

Verdes como el dinero americano

Fuimos atrapados por la tormena

Y al final de ella estaba la llave de mi corazón

Esculpimos nuestro amor en la ladera de la montaña

Humedecimos nuestros corazones en la lluvia

Y yo, esperé mi vida entera, por ti[

Aun recuerdo ese poema a diario era como si la pequeña tonta de 9 años evolucionara, cambiara, como si dejará la niñez a un lado, sabía que dolería,lo recuerdo a diario por qué sabía que sería el último.

Estabamos en el autódromo de los papas de Wolf con un bote metálico quemando mis poemas, mi estúpido altar al igual que veía quemar todos mis sueños, mis fantasías, mis ilusiones.

Claro yo estúpidamente creí que todo estaría hecho cenizas no contaba con que Wolfgang tomara en su posesión mi zapatilla de Cecil, 3 de mis diarios más importantes, y fotografías de mi altar dándole el poder de crear "la caja"

Me las cobre mas tarde con cosas similares, videos, audios, capturas de mensajes y fotografías de toda y cada una relación toxica y problemática que el ah tenido hasta ahora con Bran.

 **Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con la mente en mis recuerdos, me limpie la comisura del labio aun podía sentir su sabor, faltaba poco para poder llegar a mi suite y desahogarme lo que quisiera.**

Mis 15 añitos recién cumplidos y Miriam y Bob por lo único que se preocupaban era por que yo luciera perfecta para la perfecta recepción del perfecto ensayo de bodas de mi maldita y perfecta hermana.

Como lo comente BB cambio los bippers por telefonía, por lo que lo logro con su antiguo y mejor amigo de la universidad ambos estaban en el negocio de la comunicación, ¿como decirlo?; su amigo el señor Palmer puso la carne y Papa el asador. Creando de las redes de telefonía más importantes.

Todo eso empezó cuando yo tenía en 12 y pasaba por mi desgracia, mi crisis más grande experimentada ni el dinero podía comprar que él se quedara o que mis papas notaran lo mal que estaba por que para eso ellos estaban ocupados construyendo otro "imperio". El negocio ascendió poco a poco, mi ""fortuna"" no llega a superar la de Wellington pero algo es algo, desde entonces Miriam y Bob tratan de compensar su ausencia y desatención con dinero. Volviéndome un poco mas interesada.

La cuestión es que hasta su maldita historia de amor de Olga es perfecta, William, así se llama el hijo perfecto del señor Palmer un gran y reconocido medico, fue a New York para la presentación de una obra en la cual mi linda hermanita seria la protagonista (puedes creer que para el cerebro que tenía eligió ser actriz). William entro y se enamoro en el instante que los reflectores se pasaron sobre ella, lo ridículo es que ninguno de los dos sabía que eran hijos de quien, por lo que al presentarse de manera formal fue toda una agradable sorpresa. Bob no podía estar feliz decía un Orgullo tenerte en la familia chico, llevas todo el sello Pataki y estar siempre con puras mujeres, el tener un "hijo"" con el cual poder ir a cazar, pescar y hacer mil cosas lo alejaron mas.

La fiesta de el anuncio de compromiso se llevo en la casa de Los Ángeles, California. que papa había comprado con su primer "pago" incluso insistió en vender la casa de Hillwood y cambiarme de colegio, por alguna estúpida razón yo le insistí en que dejara mi vida junto con la casa y escuela, la pobre de mí aun creía que el melenudo volvería y yo tenia que estar ahí para recibirlo. Por lo tanto el ensayo de bodas se llevo en Los ángeles en la casa de los Palmer.

Era sumamente aburrido a excepción de la comida, todo era saludar ser formal y hacer quedar bien a la novia y ver de vez en vez mi relicario.

H:oh no no no no.-empezaba a esculcar por toda su ropa sin éxito de encontrar lo que buscaba, empezaba a entrar en pánico buscando con la mirada por todos los rincones. Recordó la ultima vez que lo vio fue en los sillones de un salón privado. le habían presentado a una pareja igual adinerada (dinero según entendía gracias a autódromos y talleres mecánicos) y a su hijo pero no se encontraba, realmente no presto atención miraba por la ventana deprimida.

Se dirigió de nuevo al salón, buscando su relicario entre los sillones de aquel hermoso salon.

W:Buscabas esto?.-asusto a la chica incada buscando desesperada por entre los sillones.

H:Que haces aquí?.-respondio nerviosa "Diablos".

W:Demonios Pataki quien diría que serías tan apasionada.-Su tono era burlón y con una actitud muy patán,mientras mostraba el relicario.

H: Dámelo o te daré una paliza.-trato de alcanzar el relicario el cual era sostenido en el aire por Wolfgang con el brazo derecho muy levantado.

W: ¿Si te lo doy que obtendré a cambio?.- pregunto burlón mientras intercambiaba el relicario de una mano a otra sin bajarlas en ningún momento.

H:Nada,ya Dámelo.-decia tan enojada que de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas de coraje.

W:Bien hagamos un trato ¿Te parece?.-Su única respuesta fue el silencio de Helga,que trataba de controlar su furia.-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Camino paseándose por toda la pieza jugando con el relicario en las manos.

W:No te daré el relicario.

H:Idiota.-se volvió a abalanzar sobre Wolfgang dando brinquitos ridículos para tratar de alcanzarlo.

W:Escucha perdedora no te lo daré pero no esparcire tu penoso y obsesivo secreto si prometes fingir y mentir para mí.

H:¿Mentir? ¿Para ti? Hahaha ¿Quien crees que soy.-Tratando de convencerse que no valía la pena y mandar todo al diablo se dio la vuelta con el propósito de salir.-Olvidalo has lo que quieras,adiós.

W:Ok bueno entonces no te importa que vaya a la Pública 118 o Sunset Arms a dar la noticia ¿cierto?.

H: El ya no esta.-Se paro en seco al oír eso y volteo enfrentandolo.-No te atreves.

W:Hay otras maneras sabes.

H:El no te va a creer, todos saben la clase de chico que eres, les desagradas.

El chico la ignoro abruptamente.

W:Déjame adivinar de que es la G .-Abrio el relicario con una facilidad y tan quitado de la pena frente a ella. Helga estaba a punto de morirse ahí justo ahora,no era una azaña abrir el relicario pero hasta para abrirlo tenía su truco y el lo había logrado sin ningún problema.

"Mierda,mierda, mierda"

W:Bueno nos vemos.-ahora el que salía de la habitación era el,chocando a Helga con el hombro.

Antes de salir o abrir la puerta, la rubia salió de su impresión y trato de impedir que saliera y tratando nuevamente de arrebatar pero él era más alto y fuerte por lo que detuvo su muñeca y la acerco bruscamente a él.

W:Solo tienes que fingir.-la soltó casi empujándola.

Salió finalmente de la habitación dando paso al ruido de la fiesta y dejándola ahí frustrada pensando en su maldita oferta.

Lo estaba odiando en cuerpo y alma pero quién diría que 2 años más tarde estaría cuidando su espalda de todas sus relaciones tóxicas de el.

Quién diría que termino aceptando lo de fingir para el. Que el primer paso fue la graduación para no sentirse sola y patética como la última vez.

Creí necesitar mi tarjeta para entrar a mi habitación pero los últimos chicos que salían hicieron evitarme esa molestía.

 **Entre sin mucho alboroto cerré y efectivamente eran los últimos chicos suspiré como jamás en mi vida me quite mis tacones altos y camine. Si no fuera por qué me dirigía en silencio y muy distraída profundamente al ventanal con hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad hubiera notado los ruidos que salían de ambas habitaciones.**

Sentada mirando sus zapatos rosas con una melancolía y un aire de tristeza enorme para una niña simplemente de 12 años con una fiesta a su alrededor acompañada de todos sus compañeros y del amor de su vida.

Las parejas bailaban, se divertían y compartían sus últimos recuerdos de primaria,excepto ella.

No tenía ganas de asistir a esa graduación por qué no solo se despedía de la escuela si no de el único chico que le hizo caso,la excepción. Se arriesgo a ir en último minuto con un vestido de emergencia (el de Cecil) y sin pareja alguna solo para verlo a él.

A:¿Quieres bailar?

Helga salió un poco de su 'cine mental',de su transe para posar su mirada en Arnold.Lo observó tan guapo en traje y con una sonrisa de Adonis extendiendo gentilmente su mano

H:creí que estabas con Lila cerebro de mosca.- afirmo resentida ya que eso era la cereza del pastel de su noche.

A:Fue al baño.- su mano seguía extendida con insistencia.- Vamos Helga por los viejos tiempos.

H:Solo por hoy melenudo. Estas de suerte, Pero no olvides que te odio y siempre lo hare cabezón.-Helga tomó su mano,sabía que al tomar su mano estaba tomando su última oportunidad de tocarlo,de sentirlo y de besarlo.

A:Lo que tú digas Helga.-la tomó de su mano dirigiéndola a la pista (que era el gimnasio al fin de cuentas).

Bailaron al compás de una canción que podría llevar un paso lento y tranquilo,tomó su mano y su cintura.Extrañamente para ambos no era incómodo (Helga en su mente imagina estar bailando completamente a solas con el, con una pieza de piano a fondo).

Olvido donde se encontraba y con quién y su vulnerabilidad salió a flote con la necesidad de recargar su cabeza en su hombro e intentar no llorar.

H:Te voy a extrañar.

Arnold impresionado no supo cómo responder a ello, era logico, estaba preparado para actuar ante un insulto pero no para verla vulnerable.Además,¿el también la extrañaría?.

Helga al no obtener respuesta se aferró un poco más eh intentado alejarse, pero sus manos apretaron más el cuerpo de ella y solo recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

La canción estaba a punto de terminar y la pieza de piano imaginaria de Helga ya habia termino hace algunos segundos por lo que levantó su cara, lo miro fijamente suplicándole con la mirada sin decir nada y poco a poco acercándose a sus labios con la intención de besarlo por última vez, recordó con dolor las última veces en que hizo o intento lo mismo teniendo un "calor del momento",un silencio o interrupción como respuesta. Termino plantando un beso en su mejilla.

H:Buen viaje Cabeza de Balón.-Y sin terminar la canción se retiró dejando a Arnold en medio de la pista decepciónado de no haber tenido el valor de besarla.

L:¿De que me perdí?.-Su pareja oficial había regresado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La rubia sin voltear por miedo de llorar salió del lugar buscando un lugar tranquilo por la escuela. alejada de todo bullicio,encontró un lugar tranquilo en los pasillos más alejados.Se recargó en un casillero bajando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada sin importarle que su bonito vestido color rosa se ensuciara,sentía su mundo desboronarse,sentía un nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba respirar como si una parte de ella fuera ser arrancada.

P:Helga?.-Pheep's salía de los baños cuando la vio tirada en el piso con la mira absorta.-

Helga volvió a guardar su compostura.

H:Así que es oficial. Arnold finalmente buscará lo que siempre ah querido… y no soy yo.-su voz estaba demasiado tranquila

P: Helga… yo no...no te entiendo.-se acercaba con cautela mientras la rubia se reincorporaba.

H:Bueno Phoeb's ah sido grandioso conocerte. Has sido una gran amiga y quiero que tengas mis cosas.-Phoebe no sabía si asustarse o tomarlo a broma pues con Helga y en las situaciones sinceramente no sabía.

P:..¡Helga!

H:¿Tengo que deletreartelo Phoebe? ¡Dios!. Quiero que tengas todas mis cosas y publiques mis diarios y escritos cuando no este. Tal vez me haga famosa incluso si estoy muerta.

P:¡Helga!.- su voz empezaba a aumentar y más en tono de regaño.

H:¿Debería escribir algo tranquilo o algo dramático? ... Dramático suena genial pero ... eh no.. no lose.

P:¡¡HELGA!!

H:¿Qué? No puedo pensar si me estás hab…

No pudo continuar por qué antes de que se diera cuenta Phoebe la había tomado del hombro volteandola y abofeteando su mejilla derecha.

P:¡Basta Helga! Despierta.-aun con su mejilla roja, ardiendo por el golpe seguían sin chocar mirada con la asiática y solo miraba el piso en la misma posición que la puso la abofetada.-...Se que lo amas, pero Helga yo sé que eres mejor que esto

P:Arnold jamás te corresponda por qué jamás le has dicho lo que sientes.-Su voz era más tranquila.

La respuesta de Phoebe fue un silencio terriblemente frio. Helga solo suspiro sabía que era cierto y que de alguna manera tenía que detenerse.

H: Phoebe….-suspiro de nuevo.- No puedo vivir sin él.

El nudo en su estómago se había pasado a su garganta.

H:Lo sabes, sabes muy bien que más de la mitad de mi vida me eh esforzado por qué el sea mio….

Por qué me note…

Por qué vea más allá de mi….

La voz empezaba a quebrarse y todas las lágrimas que estaba aguantando salieron.

H:Pero ¿Y que? Ahora ya no importa el se va… el me deja y una vez más mis planes son arruinados… como siempre.-las lágrimas que no salieron desde que estaba sentada en el suelo brotaron sin control alguno.

H:No soy buena para nadie, ni para mis padres…..-apretaba su vestido tratando de controlar su llanto.-No soy nada sin el Phoebe…..nada.

 **Wolfgang salió de la habitación despidiendo a la pareja que salía junto a él, solo al regresar se dió cuenta de la chica fumando frente al ventanal contemplando el amanecer imprecionante.**

 **W: ¿Helga?.- se acercó lentamente, daba escalofríos la escena,y la vio parada admirando el paisaje mientras fumaba con la mirada totalmente concentrada.**

 **W:¿En que piensas?.-sus ojos estaban rojos y la piel al rededor irritada y roja, en la mesa el cenicero estaba al tope y aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior.**

 **H:en ti….en mi….en todo….en nada.**


	14. Chapter 14

H:Te conviene lo sabes, yo te lo dije.

W:No,no lo aceptare.

H: wolfgang ni siquiera es por ti o por mi.

W:no, vete al diablo, y vete no puedes estar aquí.

H:lo has visto, tu y Jason le han hecho los entrenamientos un infierno y sigue aquí.

W: ¡Ah! Lo defiendes...sabes que pudrete.-con furia evidente se dirigía a la salida de los vestidores.

H: llevo prácticamente mes y medio tratando de convencerte… wolf…-Helga lo detuvo y aligeró más la voz.- me prometiste que no lo harías más difícil, dime acaso no lo eh demostrado.

W:No eres la única con ese tipo de problemas.-wolfgang se soltó de su agarre con odio y salió dejando sola a la que aún era su "novia".

Flashback

Escribiendo torpemente en un pedazo de servilleta del buffet del Hotel, sorprendida de que su musa no fuera Arnold sorprendida de que ya no necesitaba de él para escribir.

W: ¿Que carajos escribes?, Dios Helga es muy temprano y no dormiste en toda la noche.-le tendió una taza de cafe.

H:Si dormí.-dijo con nerviosismo mientras escondía la servilleta con cuidado en algún lugar de su cuerpo.-y no es temprano, son las 11, te sobrepasaste ayer.

W:es cierto, me siento terrible.-su voz agotada y su evidente fatiga al desparramarse en la silla hacia evidente su resaca.

H:No me refiero al alcohol.-"hay dios, ¿Celos míos? Solo una vez en mi maldita vida los había sentido de esta manera con él."

W:Si hubieras 'aflojado' hubieras amanecido en mis brazos y no vaciando tus lágrimas toda la madrugada por qué casi se vienen en tu boca.-"auch, hijo de…." La voz de Wolfgang sonaba resentido y con coraje, Helga noto que desde ayer en el autoservicio no andaba nada bien con él como para haberla levantado y apretado de las mejillas.

H:ash vete a la mierda.-mis ojos estaban a punto de estallar, me levante. Me detuvo del brazo, me jalo y así sentado acurrucó su cabeza en mi vientre.

W:No espera...perdón…..siéntate.-se alejo de mi y con la mirada me insistió. Me senté y prosiguió a hablar.- No debo desquitarme contigo, es solo que. . . Me mando a la mierda.

Empezó con la excusa de que estaba harto de estarnos escondiendo, que sentía que solo lo usaba para sexo o algo así, que la relación no avanzaba... y…-su tono de voz era dolido y pausado.-y que la gota que derramó el vaso desde que volvimos a entrar a la escuela...fuiste tú.

H:Yo… amm Wolf...yo no…-"¿Yo? No podía describirlo, no sabía si eran las ganas de superar mis obsesiones pero eso me hizo sentir un hormiguero de mi estómago a mi boca, como si pudiera vomitar de la emoción"

W:Bran me dijo que empezaba a creer que todo eso de la "novia falsa" era una mentira, que le estaba viendo la cara de idiota, que yo estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por ti, que me estoy enamorando o algo por el estilo o qué siempre lo estuve nose…- se acomodó en la silla al punto de parecer prácticamente acostado y coloco una servilleta en su rostro.-y que no soportaba estar así….y ¡Puff! Me mandó a la mierda.

H:No te había visto así desde Elisa... tan tenso y enojado .- estaba molesta en parte por como me trato...pero mi estómago estaba retorciendo al escuchar una parte.

W: si, pero ella fue diferente, todo es diferente.

H:¿A qué?

W:Sabía que el regreso de Shortman me afectaría, NOS afectaría pero no imaginé que tanto… no me dolió que me terminará, si no que tiene razón.-los ojos de Helga se abrieron con sorpresa y su estómago parecía que se saldria por su boca.- Tengo celos de ese idiota, que tus sentimientos no sean míos es enteramente tu culpa y la verdad no se que hacer.

"Mierda, mierda mierda"

J: Wolfgang muéve tu trasero, dormimos mucho y la reservación termina a la 1….-"Gracias a Dios" .- J:¿Interrumpo algo?

Bolton noto el incómodo y filoso silenció Entre los rubios.

W:Nada solo el desayuno de mí 'princesa'.

H:No.-me pare bruscamente para salir de esa situación.-No..yo ya-ya termine, siéntate Jass.

Jason ante eso confirmo que hablában de algo serio y Wolfgang simplemente no le dirigió la mirada a Helga.

H:subiré a hacer las maletas amor.-me incliné para besarlo pero lo esquivo muy discretamente.

W:como sea.-lo dijo muy sin importancia mientras volvía a poner una servilleta en su rostro.

J:¿Pelearon?.-una vez Helga fuera de escena pregunto mientras tomaba el café que había dejado.

W:no para nada solo estamos con resaca

End flashback

G:viejo,no sé si eres estúpido o demasiado terco.-el "supervisaba" el trotar de Arnold de un punto a otro.

A:Me aceptaran.-su cansancio era evidente en su voz.

G:No solo habló del equipo, Arnie eres mi mejor amigo pero llevas más de un mes jugando al gato y al ratón con ella.

A:No se de qué hablas.

G:Son unos enfermos, creen que nadie se dara cuenta pero yo lo hice, algo pasó en ese viaje escolar que hicimos...nose que mierda fue y no quiero saber y desde ahí cada uno finge ignorarse pero se siguen los pasos sin que el otro lo note.

A:Gerald ella realmente me odia, no me di cuenta de muchas cosas y simplemente el karma me alcanzó.

G:¿Y que pretendías al querer entrar al equipo? Precisamente a este equipo.

A: Distracción y por qué no había béisbol.

G:si aja claro,e incluía vigilar al novio matón.

Irónicamente en ese preciso momento los capitanes entraban al campo llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban a prueba y del resto del equipo.

J:como saben solo quedan 2 meses para que nosotros salgamos.

W:Y alguno de ustedes perdedores serán nuestros sucesores.

J: ¡exacto! escuchen gusanos, su debut para que yo y Gang escojamos a los novatos y los nuevos capitanes será en su partido del 1 junio.

W:así que tienen un mes sabandijas para demostrar de que están hechas, para demostrar si merecen pertenecer aquí.-al decir esto su mirada la poso sobre Arnold con la esperanza de qué restrocediera en su devoción de entrar al equipo.

Las semanas pasaron, desde el incidente del viaje escolar a Oregón,Helga había intentado de una vez por todas concluir su superación y lo estaba logrando bastante bien al saber desde ese momento los sentimientos de Wolf por ella, era la nueva exitacion que te da al conocer a una nueva persona y saber que gusta de ti, es la emoción de impresionar pero era sorprendente por qué ya lo conocía a la perfección y viceversa y apesar de ello sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar de los labios de él salir un "hagamos esto ¿Quieres?", bien dicen que el tiempo cura todo pero esas semanas no bastaban para calmar los celos de Wolfgan mucho menos cuando a Arnold se le ocurrio la gran idea de ingresar al equipo.

En cuanto a Arnold, él ¿Odiarla? No, claro que no podía y ella ¿Odiarlo? Mucho menos, ella simplemente quería evitar algo tóxico, una obsesión no es buena y lo sabía siempre lo supo y justo en ese momento no dejaría pasar una oportunidad con alguien "nuevo", muchas veces lo había ya intentado y muchas veces habia fallado pero simplemente quería lograrlo.

R:!Querida!.-Rhonda interrumpio su caminar de Helga.

H:¿no te basto con destruir la vida de Swayer?.-Helga rodó los ojos y recibió gustosa su compañía al caminar, después de todo seguían siendo 'amigas'

R:¡Ash ya basta! Tú más que nadie lo disfruto.-Helga solo disimulo una sonrisa.

H:¿Que quieres princesa?

R:Bueno tú sabes que Harold esat igual en el entrenamiento para entrar al equipo para el siguiente años así que quería ver si podías persuadir a Wolf de aceptarlo, sabes que ya no tengo 'poder' en ese terreno.-le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

H:Rhonda tengo mis propios problemas además los últimos meses te has matado por tenerlo en la cima.

R:¡Lose! Y lo eh logrado con bastante éxito si me permites decirlo pero no es suficiente,quiero a alguien de nuevo en el campo.

H:¡No lo haré! Esfumate.

R:Sabes estos último mes hablé mucho con Arnie ¿Sabes? Digo por si estabas muy ocupada con Gang.-su voz tan falsa y darnos a hacían darle mala espina a Helga.-Y vaya que sabe más de lo que piensas.

Helga dicho esto la encaró y con cara de resignación acepto llevándola a rastras al gimnasio para que le contara todo.

POV ARNOLD

 **R:Deja de buscarla, no vendrá.-tomó su bandeja de comida y dejó al chico súper desconcertado y apenado por qué se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones**.

las semanas se las pasaba como loco entrenando junto a sus amigos Gerald y Harold.

Sus vida escolar después de las primeras semanas de llegada a la escuela y de los incidentes con su poetiza, su vida fueron amigos, escuela y …¿Lila? Después de todo, si Lila ella lo necesitaba y jamás había dejado de ser un 'caballero' después de su viaje a Oregón ella fue la más afectada, Rhonda se dedicó a bajarla de status y de 'zorra' no la bajaban dentro de la escuela, Arnold no le importaba lo que dijieron o comentarios estúpidos.

 **R:¿no lo sabes?.-llevaban tiempo en la feria del queso Rhonda, Arnold,Lila, Phoebe, Gerald y Harold.**

 **A:¿Saber que?**

 **R:Justo ahora ella está teniendo una pequeña luna de Miel Arnie,por eso ah faltado a la escuela esta semana.**

 **Arnold no supo que cara poner le había destrozado parcialmente el corazón sus palabras podía jurar que se le empezaban a cristalizarse los ojos.**

 **P:Déjalo en paz Rhonda.-empujo un poco a la chica.-No es cierto, si está con el pero no por asunto "románticos" siempre faltan alguna semana de marzo por cumpleaños de Helga, no sé a ciencia cierta que día pero es por ello…**

La verdad el chico era masoquista le gustaba verse sufrir al escuchar cosas sobre ella, verla todos los días junto a él o sola y no poder hablarle, ella tenía la culpa al construir un muro de hielo entre los dos pero de todas manera se autoculpaba y se castigaba a si mismo.

Está pudo ser una poderosa razón por haber entrado al equipo a las dos semanas del incidente de Oregón.

 **L:odia Chez París, no estoy segura el por qué pero una vez la ví discutir con Rhonda por sugerir el lugar…!oh! Y también odia varios lugares de la ciudad, tampoco sé cuales pero puede ser el muelle y La heladería cerca de nuestra antigua primaria.**

 **Rápidamente Arnold saco dos diarios rosas y empezó a conectar todo en su cabeza**

 **A:¡como soy idiota!**

 **?:Señor Shortman, algo que quiera compartir a la clase.-el cotilleo entre Lila y Arnold fue interrumpido por la clase que se suponía que debían atender.**

Sí, su vida era escuela y el entrenamiento pero después de ciertos puntos claves, empezó a conectar todo, como pudo ser tan ciego tantos años, si antes su meta era ignorarla o dejarla "en paz" su plan se había renovado al descubrir que ella era, fue y siempre será su Cecil, que siempre fue "su primera vez" en todos los sentidos y que tenía que hacer un gran reinició a todo esto, a toda su relación con ella.


	15. Chapter 15

_**M:¡Helga! Cielo ya llegaron por ti.-**_

 _ **Gritó su madre desorientada dejando solo la puerta abierta para que el chico pasar y volviendo con tropiezos con una que otra caja de mudanza al sofá a recostarse.**_ _**Wolfgang**_ _ **impresionado por la poca importancia o interés de Miriam entró a la casa y reviso que a su alrededor no había nada más que los pocos muebles vacíos.**_ _ **Helga pateando y de mala gana bajo, su vestido rosa con el cabello recogido dejaba ver que no había puesto desempeño o ganas a su imágen, Olga había estado dispuesta dejar todo por querer arreglarla y maquillarla como la jovencita que ya era pues aún poseía su uniceja y mala cara.**_ _ **Al bajar tenía al pie de las escaleras a Wolfgang retocando su corbata en su camisa roja, Helga quedó un poco impresionada no lo había observado con detenimiento ni mucho menos arreglado de esa manera pero definitivamente había cambiado; era muchísimo más alto, era robusto pero su espalda era ancha y bien formada y sus brazos igualmente, con su cuerpo aparentaba más edad de la que tenía y ese traje negro le arrancó un suspiro inconsiste.**_

 _ **W:Estás**_ _ **conciente que a partir de aquí ya aceptaste.**_

 _ **H**_ _ **:¿Y quién está negando eso?, Aunque aún necesito ciertas respuesta.**_

 **W:Ya** _ **te lo dije relación tóxica que necesito ocultarlo a mis padres por una chica más o menos decente.-al decir esto por primera vez miró a Helga, la crítico de pies a cabeza.-oh bueno eso esperaba.**_

 _ **Antes**_ _ **de salir de la casa y subir a un Mustang blanco, Helga le gritó a su madre que se iba.**_

 **H:Lindo** _ **Auto Amadeus.-su tono burlón ocultaba su asombro por tan lindo auto.**_

 _ **W**_ _ **:Puedes irte caminando si gustas Pataki.-con brusquedad abrió la puerta para que ella entrara al auto.**_

 _ **H:Solo**_ _ **me impresiono ya que es un poco 'femenino' para ti, digo eres Wolfgang.**_

 _ **W**_ _ **:Si bueno es mi primer auto en cuanto a todo, llegó al taller de papá sin esperanza pero dije que yo lo quería y me dejó "hacerlo" totalmente mío.-rozaba con su pulgar el volante con demasiado cariño,recobro compostura al recordar que no estaba solo.**_

 **H:Sabes** _ **...yo escribo poesía.-miraba al frente para no hacer la situación aún más incómoda, wolfgang no respondió solo arrancó el auto.**_ _ **Habían llegado bastante tarde al baile por lo que ya no había nadie afuera esperando en pareja para entrar.**_

 **W:no** _ **hay vuelta atrás.-la tomó de la mano para entrelazar sus brazos.**_

 _ **H**_ _ **:Lose y no me importa.-se aferró a su brazo de manera que arrugaba la tela, sus nervios eran evidentes, no quería llegar sola y verse patética como la última graduación.**_ _ **Su entrada fue escandalosa ya que todos estaban en sus asuntos y de repente se abría la puerta principal y ahí estaba la que sería la ex-bravucona de la secundaria con el actual "chico popular" de la prepa, era una pareja "satisfactoria" de ver pues su estatura era un balance entre altura, la delicadeza de ella que día a día se negaba a aceptar, sus cabellos de diferentes tonalidades rubias y sus miradas asesinas hacían que los chicos se abrieran paso.**_ _ **Helga paso de lado de Gerald y Phoebe, la rubia solo le guiño el ojo a su amiga, se sentía de alguna manera superior o triunfadora.**_ _ **De esta manera inauguraron la noche, pero el resto de ella ninguno de los dos se separó del otro, wolfgang solo saludaba a quienes alguna vez llegó a ser su amigo pero solo eso, un simple saludo.en cuanto a Helga ella se sentía mal tercio con Gerald y Phoebe, estar con Rhonda era solo cotilleo y ella con preguntas sobre su cita,Lila ni hablar y el resto de las chicas estaban con su pareja por lo que toda su noche fue platicar, bailar comer, burlarse y hacer tropezar algún que otro chico, eran tal para cual.**_ _ **Hablaban de cosa básicas, familia (la cual por el trabajo de su madre al ser arquitecta y su padre dueño del autódromo más importante de Washington, no tenían tiempo para el),amigos y escuela jamás tocaron el tema de amores platónicos o algo parecido.**_

 **H:Jamás** _ **pensé que fueras niño rico**_

 _ **W: No quería que de niño se acercarán a mi por interés o beneficio, no era solo bravucón sí tenía cerebro.**_ _ **Los más allegados a la pareja jamás imaginó esa combinación.**_

 _ **R:¿Qué hace aquí?.-La heredera Wellington vestía un hermoso vestido rojo mate.**_

 **G:Supongo** _ **que no quería perderse la graduación, ya sabes cómo es siempre dice que no vendrá y siempre acaba apareciendo.-Gerald lo decía con fastidio, cualquiera creería que odiaba a la rubia.**_

 _ **R:No ella, si no Él.-a su lado llegaba Phoebe y Lila con bebidas.**_

 _ **L**_ _ **:¿Por qué lo dices Rhonda?.-las recién llegadas miraban la pista de baile donde se encontraba la singular pareja bailando lento y platicando al mismo**_ **tiempo**

 _ **R:No lo sé, simplemente creí que estaría emborrachándose con los de último año de prepa y con su amigo.**_

 _ **Su**_ _ **noche finalizaba con su cabeza rubia recargada en el pecho de Wolfgang bailando algo lento antes de que la dejara en su casa.**_

 _ **H:Fue**_ _ **divertido…-estaban justo enfrente de su casa.**_

 _ **W**_ _ **:No te acostumbres recuerda somos un "negocio".-y con estas palabras la sonrisa de Helga se desvaneció, pero lo que no sabía es que al subir a su habitación y estar lejos de su presencia dio un suspiro profundo lleno de ilusión.**_..

..

..

H:No tienes nada que pensar.-sentada en una silla del Porche de la casa de wolfgang estaba Helga con una limonada en su mano mientras su chico terminaba de lavar su precioso Camaro negro.

W:Lose muñeca pero tú no lo entiendes.-se acercaba a sentarse a otra silla a su lado, al sentarse palmeo sus muslos en señal de que se sentará.

H:Vinieron a buscarte, Wolf ellos te encontraron no tú a ellos.-se sentó en el regazo de su novio y empezó a jugar con su cabello.-Tendrás una carrera y entrenarias para los ¡Seattle seahawks! Joder.

W:Helga...es miedo... incertidumbre, crecer dar miedo, dar un paso y no estar seguro si es el correcto, si caerás o si lo harás bien, es abrumador ver todo tan rápido, la graduación, los amigos, la escuela, la vida y a pesar de que tengo ya todo arreglado no estoy seguro si lo haré bien.

Helga al escuchar esto no pudo evitar suspirar y aferrarse al agarre en su cadera.

H:Oh Wolf… escuchame, así te equivoques una y mil veces no dudes en volver a empezar volver a reiniciar, yo te prometo que cada paso que des, cada caída que tengas y cada éxito venidero yo estaré como amiga, como amante o cómo lo que tú quieras.-finalizo pegando su frente con la de Wolf y un tierno y dulce beso.

..

..

..

Durante los meses se habló de como la amistad de Wellington y Swayer se destruyó por el capitan del equipo,Dejando ver cómo infiel a Bolton y Lila pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto, tomo la oportunidad de victimizarse y lo logró todos se tragaron la mentira barata de que ella sabía de la infidelidad desde antes y que se confirmó en el viaje de Oregón,librándose de todo pecado.

Swayer sufrió las consecuencias de ser una 'puta' y el odio fomentado por Rhonda, llegó al punto de querer betarla de las Porristas pero no pudo por qué le guste o no, Lila hacia un mejor trabajo como capitana que ella, eso no evitó que hablara a sus espalda, que todos los chicos quisieran comprobar si era cierto o no el rumor. Bolton en cambio pareció darle una buena fama de mujeriego que nadie podía superar y que estúpidamente los chicos y sus hormonas quería superar al Gran Jason "rompe amistades" Bolton.

En cuanto a la otra pareja estrella se habló de un distanciamiento sin drama,solo como un bloque de hielo gigante entre los dos cabeza dura egoístas de toda la escuela y que después de desaparecer misteriosamente una semana completa a su regresó parecían una pareja recién casada, estaban más enamorados que nunca y sus estilos, actitudes y apariencias se habían pulido completamente eran el uno para el otro y no solo eso, Helga presumía de 3 tatuajes a su regresó (bueno dos pero el moño inicial en tinta roja nadie jamás lo había notado) dos moños en cada pulgar de sus manos de tinta negra el de la izquierda y tinta roja el derecho y un "Fuck you" en preciosa caligrafía manuscrita en su dedo medio.

En cuando Wolf el no estrenaba nada en su piel solo un peinado diferente, ropa más "madura" y una novia radiante y enamorada.

En cuanto a los "mortales" Phoebe se había acercado más a Helga de poco en poco y con las advertencias de Gerald, en cuanto a él seguía en en equipo y el igualmente como el resto de los chicos aspiraba a ser capitán por lo que junto con Arnold se mataba en los entrenamientos y en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Quién diría que el chico nuevo rubio reservado y caballeroso que entró en el 2do periodo de 2do año luciría tan sexy, tan solo 1 mes de entrenamiento y rodearse del equipo de fútbol le sentaría tan bien. Todas la chicas sabían su nombre y todos lo profesores apostaban a que él sería el próximo capitán.

Toda chica en el pasillo principal por el cual estaba entrando en ese momento volteaba a sonreírle o simplemente mirarlo era inevitable el ejercicio le acento muy bien, incluso se atreverían a decir que lucía más alto, todas admiraban sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo torneado...excepto dos chicas, La primera Rhonda Wellington era por qué simplemente no le interesaba ella y la segunda,Rubia alta y delgada era por qué estaba logrando su cometido desde hace años, superarlo.

Su entrada hubiera sido digna de una película adolescente mostrando al chico popular entrando a su zona de confort con música épica de fondo, pero esto no era Hollywood.

Su entrada triunfal fue interrumpido por un alborotó de alumnos al rededor de unos casilleros al final del pasillo.

POV ARNOLD

me acerqué poco a poco a la multitud en los casilleros, me encontré a Sid y Stinky.

A:Hola...am¿Que está pasando?.

Sk: Tenía tiempo que no veía a la furia Pataki.-Helga y una pelinegra discutían, todos estaban atentos a lo que decían.

Sd: 10 dólares a Camille.

Sk:¿A que salga viva?

Yo no prestaba atención a los comentarios yo solo veía como Helga apretaba su mano, podía juarar que sus uñas estaban encajadas en sus palmas del coraje.

C:¡Escúchame no eres más que una simple rubia hueca buscapleitos y de no ser por wolfgang serías escoria en esta escuela!

No Sé como, pero la cabeza de pelinegra fue azotada en los casilleros y retenida ahí, todos quedaron en shock fue tan rápido.Helga tenía todo su peso sobre ella le susurró algo al oído e inmediatamente se soltó de su agarre y empezó a jalarle el cabello y a golpearse ferozmente entre ellas, no lo pensé mucho empuje a todos, tome a Helga de la cintura y la aparte, lo mismo hicieron varios chicos al ver inicio al pleito, pero con la tal Camille.

La chica tenía una cortada al inicio de su ceja derecha producto del casillero, Helga sólo tenía un rasguño en su mejilla.

Me miró furiosa pero en ningún momento la solté.

El director junto con maestros y prefectos se abrieron paso, disipando al montón de alumnos chismosos y dejando solo a los que detuvimos a las chicas.

Llevaron a las chicas a dirección pero yo no podía dejar a Helga sola.

H:vete Shortman no necesito un guardaespaldas ¡Esfumate quieres!.-me dijo indiferente sin voltarme a ver antes de entrar a la oficina del director pues la había acompañado hasta ahí, creí que si la soltaba del hombro se tiraría encima de la otra chica.

A Pesar de lo me ordeno me quede ahí sentado esperando; no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando ví entrar al que sería mi ex co-capitan exaltado, se notaba que había corrido del campo a dirección.

W:¿Qué haces aquí Shortman?.-apretó las manos contra el caso, se veía molesto.

A:no la iba a dejar sola a que se matarán.-me levante lo encare y por su expresión sabía que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido

W:métete en tu asuntos y piérdete de mi vista.-irguió su cuerpo, era alto solo por centímetros, empujo el casco en mi pecho.

A:Ella aún me quiere.

W:¿Quieres apostar?.-se sentó en donde yo anteriormente estaba, su actitud tan relajada me cabreaba.

Me quedé parado a punto de contestarle pero salió el Director.

Drt:¡Señor Valmont! Justo a usted lo estamos buscando.-Conocía perfectamente a Helga y seguía aún furiosa... pero con Wolfgang.

El director me corrió del lugar alegando que no quería un lío de faldas con 4 personas incluidas, al alejarme solo pude ver cómo wolfgang intentaba sostener su mano por debajo y ella la quitaba bruscamente, cerrando la puerta estaba seguro que eran las primeras palabras que ella me dirigía en mucho tiempo y que ahora era yo el podría escribir mil poemas para ella y obsecionarme con su cabello rubio.


	16. Chapter 16

POV HELGA

Sentía mi mano arder después de haber impactado contra su mejilla.

H:Con que derecho me pides que lo supere, dime ¿Cómo? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me dijo? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo me hizo sentír?.-habíamos salido de la oficina con impunidad pero eso no evitaba que yo hubiera olvidado el cómo me trato, el como me hizo sentir, sentir algo que era único y privado para mí persona. Mis mejillas ardían de celos, de coraje.

W:Helga escúchame, no lo sabia, yo jamás le dije que iría con ella y ella nunca me invitó.-me tomó de los hombros con mirada de niño perdido.

H:siempre te ah querido, solo tú eres el único idiota que no se da cuenta.-mi voz se cortaba odiaba que me viera así.-Antes me hubiera importado una mierda, pero ahora….ahora no puedo…. Y eres un idiota pidiendo que yo lo superé, que lo sigo amand…..

W:¡Basta!.-me sujeto dolorosamente de los brazos me acerco a él con posesión, odiaba que sacará a Arnold de alguna manera, directa o indirectamente.- ¡Para tu drama y admite que estás celosa!

H: ¡Lo estoy! ¡No te lo voy a negar! Y ¿sabes por qué? Por qué te conozco, se lo cínico y Hijo de Puta que puedes llegar a ser y sabes desde cuándo lo supe, desde Marie Smith.-/Enojada y con su orgullo en formas de lágrimas aún en sus ojos intentó marcharse furiosa, pegando su rubio cabello con el chico por el movimiento.

Wolfgang jamás creyó que para empezar ella supiera de su "asunto" y que tuviera ese resentimiento desde hace mucho.

Helga no logró caminar ni medio metro cuando él volvió a tomar sus brazos encarandola/.

W:¿Cuánto sabes?

H:Lo suficiente como para saber que mi obsesión era inocente a comparación de tu "asunto" y el por qué te negabas a contarme.

W: ¡hey! Lo mío fue una calentura, si así lo quieres ver, lo tuyo llevaba años sin ser correspondidos.

H: Me lo disfrazaste como "relación tóxica"... ¡Te llevaba diez años! Wolfgang ¡Diez! ah y no olvidemos que era la secretaria de tu padre.

Wolfgang soltó una risa estúpida al recordar su relación con esa mujer,¡Que diablos le había visto! no puedo creer el nivel de cinismo,no puede más con esto y las lágrimas en mi rostro me lo confirmaron.

W:¡No espera no es lo que piensas!.- Está vez me tomo con delicadeza de los hombros y limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, era un idiota por qué con tan solo hacer eso, me hacía vacilar y me sentía una estúpida porque con cada pequeña acción comi aquella borraba todo lo que Arnold alguna vez me hizo sentir.- uuuuffff Es cierto, te debo una explicación y creo que debí dartela antes de haber hecho lo nuestro real y serio.

H:No me importan los detalles sucios, solo dímelo.

W:Bien pero Promete no enloquecer.-

Me beso en la frente me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, para más "privacidad"entramos al auto.

W:aamm dios no sé cómo comenzar, Bueno...si sí ella me llevaba algunos años, pero no 10 exactos, tenía 24 años y estaba en Western Washington, ella necesitaba un lugar para sus prácticas y papá la recibió, cuando la ví fue en mi casa con una sexy falda negra pidiendo las llaves de la oficina y unos papeles, al momento sabía que le había gustado, no es que sea vanidoso o tal vez, pero sentía su mirada...

Desde ese momento su cabello rizado me había enloquecido a un punto de ir a la oficina de papá fingiendo interés en querer ayudarlo solo para verla todos los días después del colegio.

Mi oportunidad fue una madrugada donde el papeleo de contabilidad había sido excesiva y papá había salido de viaje dejando todo a nuestro cargó,ella empezó a ponerse más "cómoda",me daba la espalda y la tomé de la cintura para besarla en el cuello y ahí comenzó todo. Jamás pregunto mi edad o algo por el estilo, no sé si por qué no le importaba y solo quería sexo o por mi apariencia...no lo se tal vez lo hice tan bien que no dudo que tenía más años de experiencia.-

No podía, de verdad mis uñas de nuevo estaban en mis palmas encajadas al punto de sangrar, no es como si fuera esa chica loca celosa pero en estos momentos estaba al borde. él notó mi estado y tomó mis manos liberando un poco el agarre.

W: Tranquila es solo una broma es solo que ahora que lo pienso, jamás preguntó ni le interesó mi edad, lo nuestro llegó a un punto ninfomano ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para venir a mi casa o yo para la oficina.

Mi mamá empezaba a sospechar... pero que era la amante de papá, se deprimió pero al enfrentar a papá él tuvo todo para defenderse y comprobarle que la amaba por sobre todas la cosas, pasó una tiempo después de ese asunto y Marie y yo intentamos ser más discretos.

Pero empezaron a sospechar que los amantes éramos nosotros para salir del problema momentáneamente menti acerca de tener una novia de mi edad y ahí mi amor es cuando entras tú,el día del compromiso de tu hermana no tenía idea que era tu hermana

H: Típico de Olga

W: ese día llegué tarde por qué estábamos en la oficina "haciendo trabajo", entonces encontré un relicario y ví tus iniciales recordé el nombre de la novia y conecte que eran hermanas, había escuchado rumores por parte de Rhonda que estabas loquita por el cabeza de balón, y al verte agachada desesperada buscando tu relicario ví la oportunidad y la tomé, no pienses que lo hice como mi "calor del momento" no claro que no, es solo que …. En primaria me intrigabas, tan ruda, tan buena en deportes y enamorada de un zoquete como Shortman no es como si mi devoción fuera algo estúpido a estas alturas… digamos que siempre has Sido mi capricho.

H:¿Y qué pasó con ella?

W: Terminó sus estadías, tomo sus cosas y se marchó no sin antes despedirse, ahí terminó todo.- Tomo mis mejillas, él lo sabía, sabía que podía tomarme, sabía que podía tocarme y besarme y lo hizo, se retiró y me miró a los ojos yo sé que no me miente.- No creas que te trate como una cualquiera, cuando te bese y desnude en mi casa el día de nuestra promesa, en ese momento no tenía nada con nadie….lo juro.

H:...Lose…-/Dios ahora sabrá que también llegué a "obsesión" y espionaje con el.

W: ¿Por cierto, cómo supiste lo de Marie?.-/Diablos/

H: Tantos años de práctica, tú sabes.-Dije cohibida.-Y fue mi tipo de venganza después de ver que no confiabas en mí al mantener los diarios y mi zapatilla de Cecil y demás, me dolió Wolf.

W:Lose, lo lamento también por eso pero sabes no era que no confiara, pero era mi forma de mantenerte a mi lado, te lo dije eres mi capricho.

H: Ahora entiendo porque Bran enloquecía conmigo y no con toda chica nueva en tu cama

W:... Por cierto ¿Que le dijiste a camille para que enloqueciera?

H: Le dije que eras totalmente mío y que si yo quería podríamos reyes de ese estúpido baile.

..

..

..

Su día finalizó sin volverla a ver, incluso llegó a ver a la tal Camille con una venda en su ceja pero con su actitud impecable.

Se sentía en un círculo vicioso de siempre estarla buscando en los pasillos.

Hasta que el empuje del mar de alumnos y el chasquido de los dedos de su amigo lo hicieron tocar tierra.

G: Eres como un perrito perdido ¿Lo sabes?

A: Lo lamento es que no...no sé qué pasó con ella después de lo del almuerzo.

G: entrenamos hasta sangrar, no solo para entrar al equipo si no para ser capitanes y ¿Lo arruinaras por Pataki?, Arnold viejo, en una semana si todo sale bien seremos los capitanes nosotros.

A: es solo que no puedo contenerme, no se que hacer las hormonas y mis emociones me hacen ser idiota

G:Viejo no contestaste mi pregunta…..

Arnold ignoró a su amigo por ver a la pelinegra pasar con altanería y como si ellos no existieran

A:¿Sabes dónde está Helga?.-

Rhonda volteo, barrio a Arnold con la mirada y su sonrisa sarcástica estaba lista para lanzar veneno.

R: Arnie, querido ¿dónde has estado las últimas dos horas?.-empujo descortés a Gerald y ambos entendieron, Gerald solo se despidió.

Gerald no odiaba a Helga no hasta que alejó a Phoebe (la única que la aguantaba) o hasta que entraron a su Preparatoria y empezó a juntarse con los chicos "populares", antes le desesperaba que no supiera demostrar lo que sentía por su amigo, que no supiera manejar sus emociones y provocará su personalidadi antipática y bravucóna pero a pesar de ello él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla para acercarse a Arnold pero...eso, eso era antes.

Ahora descubría con cada año que pasaba que la Helga de ahora en algún punto profundo de ella misma era más ambiciosa, interesada,manipuladora y superficialista, Gerald creyó que eso siempre estuvo en ella y que Rhonda y Wolfgang la hicieron relucir a flote como era en verdad,lo más cínico es que ante todos eran populares por ser amables y "buenos chicos", eran hipócritas fingiendo perfección y ser buenas personas cuando estaban podridas y algo que temía desde el momento que Arnold volvía a pisar Hillwood era que su amigo tuviera la esperanza de volverla a verla cómo la niña de 9 años, para su sorpresa Arnold tampoco era el mismo pero aún así logró arruinarse a este punto, por eso no las soportaba a ninguna de las dos o incluso a los capitanes que anhelaba destronar.

Le hizo un gesto a Arnold de que lo vería más tarde y se aleja, no sin antes…

R:¡¡ESPERO QUE VOTES POR MÍ!!.-le grito Rhonda mientras se alejaba, no pudo disimular una mueca de asco

A:¿Votar?.

R: Si claro, en menos de 20 días después del partido seré reina de Hillwood High School con y sin Bolton.-lo último lo dijo enojada pero con miedo.-en cuanto a Helga, se fue Su casa después de la discusión del almuerzo, oh por cierto ella igual está nominada.

A:¿Por qué empezó todo?¿Quién es ella?

R: Uuggh es una patética chica de último año persiguiendo el cariño de Gang por los últimos 3 años, incluso se que llegaron a tener sexo pero quién sabe.

A:¿Helga...lo sabe?.-*odio a ese patán, la tiene y no la respeta...pero espera yo tampoco lo hice….pero lo mío es diferente…. también lo de ella./

R:Por supuesto.

A:¿Y sigue con el?

R: sí Hahaha no es gracioso lo estúpida que él la pone.-Rhonda paro cuando miro su cara roja de furia.- Como sea…-empezó a marcharse no sin antes mandarle besos de despedida.

A mitad del pasillo se giro y le gritó.

R:¡NO OLVIDES VOTAR POR HELGA!

Con el pasillo desolado, y sin la confianza de siempre en su caminar entro en un laboratorio solitario.

J:Al fin.

R: Entonces ¿Aceptas?

J:Sabes que me entristece, que antes me tenías cegado de amor,yo hubiera matado y muerto por ti y me das asco al saber que haces "lo que sea" por conseguir lo que quieres.-Se levantó de la silla se acercó a ella, la tomó de la nuca jalando su sedoso cabello.- me duele saber que las pocas veces que te hice el amor pensabas en él y yo era el único idiota que lo disfrutaba.

R:¡Hay me lastimas!.-empujo a el pecho de Bolton pero no le provocaba ni cosquillas.-¿ACEPTAS O NO?

La soltó provocando desequilibró.

J:Sabes cómo llegar a mi casa ¿Que no?, Todo está arreglado para tus dos caprichos.

R:¿Por que elegiste las noches antes de los eventos?, Solo quieres humillarme, que llegue oliendo a ti, con marcas y tu saliva por todo el cuerpo.-Reprocho con odio pero era estúpido reclamar cuando ella fue quien propuso estúpida idea con ayuda de Helga. El puñetazo en la pared tras de ella y la mano alrededor de su cuello la hicieron callarse.

J:TU ME HUMILLASTE POR DOS AÑOS.

R:así no sucedieron las cosas...si llegue a quererte.

J: a la única que quieres es a ti misma.

Recobró su calma y su postura y se dispuso a salí de ahí.

J:Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera te quieres a ti misma; si no, no te rebajarías a una cualquiera por conseguir un estatus superficialista a costa de alguien más... me da asco solo pensar que imaginaba un futuro contigo Wellington.


End file.
